Goode Highschool for Exceptional Children
by The Artemis
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't like other teens. His reflexes are crazy fast. He enrolls into Goode Highschool for Exceptional Children, a school for kids with exceptional abilities. There he meets the popular Annabeth Chase, who's ability is a secret to the student body. As they start to uncover Goode's many secrets, they find themselves getting pulled in deeper and deeper. PERCABETH FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

******Hi guyz! I've been reading around a while and have noticed everyone has Goode High school fanfictions so I decided to do one myself. This one is special though. It's defianatly not your normal high school... I hope you enjoy it and I assure you there will be LOTS OF PERCABETH FLUFF!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I groaned inwardly and reached over to slam the snooze button on my alarm clock. My hand hovered over it.

"PERCY JACKSON DON'T YOU DARE HIT THAT SNOOZE BUTTTON!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I slowly retracted my hand from the alarm clock.

_Never mind._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The confusion of first waking up clouded my brain as I thought of why I was up so early.

Then it hit me – _this is my first day of school._

I immediately groaned and fell back down on the bed.

My mom appeared at the doorframe with a sweet, motherly smile on her face.

"Come on honey. It's time to get up." she said sweetly.

"But _mommmmmmm!" _I groaned, rolling over.

"But _sonnnnnnnnnnn´_ she mimicked with a small laugh , "Come on Percy. Get up."

I reluctantly and slowly sat up in bed and looked at my mom.

"Fine, I'm up."

She gave me on last smile before leaving the room. I stood up on uncertain legs and stretched out, groaning. My first day of school was something I was extremely used to now, so I wasn't worrying at all. I didn't need to worry about impressing anyone. Most likely I'd just get kicked out anyway.

I slipped on some jeans and a T-shirt and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I smiled as I saw a plate of blue pancakes sitting on the counter, waiting for me. I love my mom. She's the kindest person you'll ever meet. She cares for everyone and always sees the other side of the argument. She has never yelled at me once in my life. My dad left when I was young, so she had to raise me by herself.

I never knew my dad, and didn't really care much about him. He apparently left for his job, but mom didn't like to talk about him. She still cared about him a lot; I could tell. She always told me I looked more and more like him every day.

I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast quickly, scarfing it down. My mom walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, resting a hand on my back.

"Come up for air Percy," she laughed, "I wouldn't want you to choke!"

I swallowed and smiled, standing and carrying my now-empty plate to the sink.

"I'm ready to go, Mom," I said as I brushed my hands on my jeans.

A sad look crossed her face as she turned to look at me. It pained me to see that looked on her face, but there was no stopping it.

"Do you have everything?" she asked in a worried voice.

I smiled, "Yes Mom."

"Do you have your books?" she asked.

"Yes Mom"

She took a moment to think.

"Do you have extra pencils? We both know how easily you loose them."

I smiled again, "Yes Mom. I have everything."

I saw the tears form in her eyes.

"I hate sending you away," she stated as she reached out and hugged me.

I returned the hug heartily.

"I'll come back to visit you soon." I kissed her on the cheek as I pulled away.

She looked up at me and smiled, "I'll be here."

"Bye Mom" I walked out the door, "I love you."

"I love you too!" she called after me, "Bye Percy!"

I walked down one flight of stairs and opened the door to the stale smelling street. My blue Prius was parked in front of the door, waiting for me. It was a hand-me-down from my mom's boyfriend Paul. He was a nice English teacher who taught at the nearest high school, which I managed to get kicked out of. I climbed inside the car and turned on the ignition, the car coming to life.

I turned to the window and took one last look at my childhood home, before starting down the road.

I passed the familiar old, burned-down house at the end of the block.

_They should really take that down._

There were a lot of things that needed touching up in this small neighborhood, but it would always be home to me. One thing I didn't like was change.

I turned up the radio and rode down the street, preparing myself for a long ride.

* * *

A few hours later I pulled into the parking lot of Goode High School for Exceptional Children.

I know what you're thinking.

Exceptional children?

Well let me tell you a little about myself.

My reflexes are much stronger than a normal person's. Like, _crazy_ stronger. I could take down any person I wanted. My old Martial Arts teacher used to tell me I could bring down Hercules if I wanted to. But, of course, there's always a price. I have a big heart too. When I see someone bullying someone else, I react. And that's what has gotten me kicked out of 10 schools.

My family first found out about Goode from my last neighbor before we moved. Goode promised to build up my skills, while controlling them at the same time. Personally, I don't think they know what they're getting themselves into.

I found a parking place and tuned the car off. I sat in the seat, taking one look at my new home.

It looked like a huge, stone castle. Smaller stone buildings surrounded the main castle. Teenagers walked in and out of the buildings, laughing and talking to one another. The courtyard of the main castle was gorgeous. A giant fountain stood in the middle, and extremely big, old trees surrounded the courtyard.

I got out of the car and took all my stuff out of the trunk. It wasn't much; Goode told us they would have most things I needed already in my room.

I lugged my bag over my shoulder and made my way up to the castle. I climbed an impressive amount of stairs to a giant pair of double doors, pushing it open and entering the building.

It was completely gorgeous inside. The huge lobby was warm and friendly, a fireplace heating the atmosphere. Teenagers were sitting and laughing on couches surrounding the fireplace. The lobby was cozy and rustic, giving off a nice aurora.

On the other side of the room was a large counter with a middle-aged man sitting behind it. He had ordinary brown hair and looked extremely bored sitting there. A little metal plaque sat on the counter in front of him, _Receptionist _engraved into it.

The man looked up from his paperwork as I walked up to the desk.

"1st year?" he asked, voice dripping with boredom.

"Yes," I replied.

"Name?" he asked, shuffling through some papers until he found the right one.

"Percy Jackson."

He wrote that down.

"Age?"

"16" I answered.

"Exceptional ability?"

"Reflexes."

He stayed silent as he charted down one last thing and reached into his desk again. He pulled some papers.

"This is a map of the school," he handed me an intricate looking map.

In the middle of it was a big castle labeled _Big House._

"We are here in the Big House," he pointed to the castle," Here are your class locations" he said pointing to medium sized buildings that went around the Big House with names like _Math Building, Science Building, _and _Library._

He pointed to a cluster of larger buildings.

"These are the Athletic Buildings like the pool, gym, stables, ect."

_They had a pool… maybe this wouldn't be as bad._

"Here are the cabins," he pointed to a long clustered ring of cabins that circled the castle, "Every student has his or her own cabin", he reached behind the counter and pulled out a key," Here is your key. Your cabin number is 133." he dropped it in my hand and handed me another sheet," Here is your class schedule," he leaned back again in his seat, "Classes start on Monday."

* * *

After standing outside of the Big House looking like an idiot looking for my cabin on the map, I set out on the journey to find it.

As I walked through the intricate pathways to the cabins I realized how stunningly beautiful the grounds really were. Beautiful rolling mountains ran through the background to one side, but on the exact opposite side was a river in the distance.

I pulled out my schedule as I continued walking.

Part of it was a basic school schedule, Math, Science, English, ect., but as I looked closer I saw some more… _unique_ classes.

Combat , Sword Practice, Horseback Riding?

Since when are those _classes_?

I double checked my map and turned one last corner. A group of similar cabins lined side-by-side facing a slow-moving creek. A tree with a rope swing big enough to hold two people sat next to the bank.

The cabins were nice sized wood cabins with small porches and steps leading to the door. They looked exactly the same on the outside except for the different cabin numbers on the doors.

I walked up the stairs and fished the key the man had given me from my pocket. I stuck it in the door and turned the knob, opened in the door.

I smiled.

The whole cabin was one big room; the two sections were separated by a counter. As soon as you walked through the door was a small kitchen. It had a refrigerator, microwave, dishwasher, ect. Behind the kitchen counter were a king-sized bed and a desk. On the wall was a counter with a sink and mirror.

I dropped everything and walked to the bed and collapsed onto of it, tired after a long day of driving.

Groaning, I flipped over on my back. Much to my content, I noticed a flat-screen TV on the wall.

_This just keeps getting better and better._

I'd _never_ been to _any_ boarding school as great as this. They must not have many students if they have all this just for _one student alone_. The school itself was so different from any other school I had ever been to. The separate cabins, the castle, the grounds… it was all so _unique._

I pulled myself off the bed and grabbed my stuff from the kitchen area, bringing it to the bed and beginning to unpack.

I opened the closet, my eyes widening. When they told us they'd supply most everything, this wasn't what passed my mind. The closet was full of everything from plain T-shirts to dress shirts. There where jeans and slacks, workout clothes to polo shirts. I swear I even saw a few swimming trunks.

I stopped as I heard a knock on my door.

I turned and walked across the room to the door, opening it.

Standing outside my door was a boy my age with curly brown hair wearing a _Save The Planet_ T-Shirt. Just by the look of him I immediately felt bad for this guy and knew he was going to be eaten up in the real world.

Oh well.

"Hi," he waved awkwardly, " I'm your neighbor," he explained shyly, "I was wondering if you wanted a tour, or need help unpacking? The school gives me extra dessert on Mondays if I help out new kids…"

"Um," I glanced at the sky and saw it was getting dark, "Well, it's getting kind of dark," he frowned, "but I'll take that tour tomorrow at school if you don't mind?" I saved.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, then eyes widening as he realized what he said," Not like 'of course not' like I won't give you the tour or anything! Just I don't really mind! At all! I can give you tour tomarrow, sure! That's perfectly fine! " he blushed afterward realizing he had just embarrassed himself big time.

I stared at him for a minute.

"You're not good with people are you?" I asked.

"No," he answered truthfully.

Awkward silence.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I spoke, hinting him to leave.

"Oh, yes! I've actually got to go! I'll see you in the morning!" he put out his hand, "By the way, my name's Grover Underwood.

I shook his hand.

"My name's Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Percy," he stood there awkwardly again,"Ok, see you tomorrow!" he waved goodbye as he walked next door.

"See ya tomorrow."

I walked inside and opened the stocked cabinets in the kitchen.

_This is a weird school._

* * *

I groggily open my eyes to the sound of someone pounding on my door.

"Uh, Percy? You in there? It's 7:30! Time for class!" Grover called through the door.

I inwardly groaned and forced myself into a sitting position. Waking up was the worst part of the day.

"Percy!" Grover called again, "We-"

"I'm coming!" I reassured him, crankiness sneaking into my voice.

I had mastered the art of getting ready in 30 seconds by the time I was in middle school, so all I had to do was throw on some clothes and rustle my hair a bit and I was done. Not much to my morning guys. Sorry. I grabbed my backpack off the kitchen floor and opened the door. Grover stood on the porch, waiting.

"That was quick," Grover noticed as we began our decent down the sidewalk, "What do you have first?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a balled up piece of paper. Opening it up carefully to keep it from further damage, I looked at my first period.

"Science," I read.

"Same," we reached an intersection, "The science building it is then."

A boy dressed in an aviator jacket and jeans came to the intersection and turned the same corner we did. He was a little shorter than I was with black hair a little shaggier than mine.

"Hey Grover," the boy said.

"Hey Nico," Grover replied," This is Percy, he's new."

The boy turned looked at me and waved,"Hey Percy."

"Hey."

"What are you in for?" he asked me, walking along with us.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Everyone's in here for something." Nico said in a 'duh' voice, turning another corner.

More people started to appear as we got closer to the class buildings.

"Huh?"

"Your ability Percy," Grover explained, "What's your ability?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed," I have crazy fast reflexes."

They both nodded, impressed.

"So much better than mine," Grover mumbled.

"What are you here for?" I asked him.

He looked down at the ground. Nico snickered.

"When I play the reeds plants grow," he mumbled.

Nico continued to snicker.

"It never gets old."

"Shut up Nico." Grover grumbled.

I turned to Nico.

"What's your ability?" I asked.

He smiled proudly, "I can disappear into shadows" he said.

"Wow," I replied. That's a _cool_ ability.

Grover mumbled something about 'rubbing it in'.

We walked up to a big, stone building. It was beautiful with skylights on the top and many windows. One wing of the building was all windows. Plants and shrubbery grew all around the building like a courtyard. To the side of a building was a beautiful, ivy covered wall. Through a rose-covered stone arch I could see a stunning garden inside. Engraved in the top of the large building at the door was _επιστήμη__._ Somehow in the back of my mind I knew that meant _Science._

We followed a crowd of other kids up a few stairs and in a massive double-door. As everything else about the building, the inside was spectacular. Multicolored plants grew in every corner of the giant room, and exotic birds flew above our heads from rafter to rafter. No one else seemed to notice though.

"There are more people than I thought." I said as someone swerved past me.

"As in every school," Nico pointed out.

"True."

My eyes went to a cute girl with brown hair that brushed past me through the crowd. She was cute in your typical "girl next door" way with big, green eyes and athletic body.

"The girls are cute at least," I noted out loud.

Nico took one look at the brown-haired girl and laughed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he assured me.

The dense crowd of people seemed to thin out a bit as we stopped. I trained my eyes on the ground, trying to make sure I didn't trip over anything. Last thing I needed was to fall flat on my face the first day of school, right? It's like and foreshadowing of a horrible school year.

I looked up at Nico and Grover walking in front of me. First 30 minutes of the day, and I have 2 friends already. Maybe this school wasn't going to be like all the others. Maybe this meant that I was going to fit in, not be expelled. Now _that_ would make my mom happy.

I jerked my head up at the sound of someone laughing.

I instantly felt the need to smooth my hair down at what I saw.

The group of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen came walking down the hall, talking and laughing. There were only three of them, but they all radiated confidence and beauty as they shared a joke with each other.

The girl on one end had spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes. She was the tallest of the three, and the most independent looking. She had sharp features and an athletic build that radiated "don't mess with me" to the third degree.

The one on the other end was much softer-looking than the other. She had long, wavy brown hair and pretty green eyes. Her features were soft and pretty; she was the shortest of the three. She looked as though she was the shy, stereotypical "girl next door".

But it was the middle one that made me want to stare. She had long, blonde princess curls pulled into a ponytail, but some stray pieces framed her face. She also had an athletic, graceful build that made you keep looking. She looked like your average California girl, except a lot prettier.

The blonde girl laughed at something the spiky haired girl said, and out of everyone in the entire crowd, her eyes swiveled to meet mine.

I almost gasped when I saw her eyes.

They were startling gray.

She stopped talking to the other girl all together and our eyes stayed locked. There was something about them, just like the rest of her. They were odd, out of place. But they were beautiful beyond belief.

Our eyes stayed locked as she walked past me. She was analyzing me; her eyes seemed to bore straight through me. It was like there was nothing I could hide, nothing she couldn't see.

After she passed she broke eye contact and continued to walk. I picked her out from the crowd of people as she and her friends made their way to the large door. Before exiting the building, she took one last look at me. Our eyes locked one last time before she was pushed out the door.

Nico caught my stare.

"Like what you see?" he joked.

I stood there, unable to tear my eyes from the door.

"Who was that?" I breathed.

"The most popular girls in school," Grover answered, "Sweet as can be, so I've heard at least_. _I've never actually _talked_ to one of them._"_

"No, the one in the middle," I corrected

"Annabeth Chase?" Nico asked.

People brushed past me on both sides, telling me to move it, but I stood stationary.

"Annabeth…" I repeated.

Grover grabbed my arm and pulled me forward," Come one Percy, we'll be late for class."

"What's she here for?" I asked, urging my legs foreword.

"No one really knows," Grover answered," She doesn't really tell anyone."

"Not to mention she's great at _everything_." Nico pointed out ,"But no one knows where she came from. She's clearly American though. Smart and caring. She won't put up with _anyone_ bullying another."

"Huh," we walked into the science room.

_Annabeth Chase…_

* * *

**Was it good enough for Goode? Should I keep going?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I HAVE TIME TO UPDATE TOMARROW IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!**

********Updated 1/3/12********


	2. Chapter 2

**osh guyz! 22 REVIEWS! I love you people. I really do. In my reviews _anonymous_asked: I was wondering y is Percy's ability reflexes instead of something with water just curious.**

**Well anonymous, personally, I think Percy subjected around water is a little overused. I mean, I understand he is son of Poseidon, but I think some Fanfiction writers look over his other abilities. It's a new change in what you're reading. I will reassure you though, there will be water!**

* * *

It turns out Annabeth was in my science class too. She sat across from me on the other side of the room. The black haired girl sat to her right, and the brown haired girl sat to her left.

The science class wasn't really bad at all; the teacher was a little sarcastic, but that wasn't what held my attention.

It was Annabeth.

I wasn't sure why I was so obsessed with someone I haven't even met yet, but everything about her made me want to look longer. She looked _perfect._ But, surprisingly, it wasn't her beauty that made me stare. It was her eyes.

They were so out of place on her. She looked like the stereotypical California girl: tan skin, blonde curls, athletic body. But her eyes just caught your attention. Even though they were out of place, they were extremely mesmerizing. They were like a storm forming in her eyes. Like the storm that took Dorothy away! It was like a Kansas tornado going around and around and around…

Every so often Annabeth would catch my stare. I always looked down, embarrassed. But the funny thing was, she didn't. She kept staring at _me_. It wasn't a dreamy stare like a teenage girl with a crush; it was more like she was analyzing me. I found it kind of odd like she was summing me up.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase?" the teacher called out, looking in between the two of us, "Please proceed in paying attention to the lecture rather than staring _lovingly_ into the other's eyes."

The rest of the class laughed at the two of us. I looked at my hands on my desk embarrassed, and I think I saw through her façade, a little blush play on Annabeth's cheeks.

Grover and Nico on both sides of me were nudging me and laughing with the rest of our peers.

"Nice job man," Nico joked.

"Yeah, you got the most popular girl in school," Grover clamped me on the back.

Annabeth's friends were laughing too. She just sent them annoyed looks.

"Okay class." the teacher interrupted, "Settle down! I know I'm funny, but seriously. Settle down."

* * *

I had the next three classes with Annabeth. By the third, instead of looking away, I worked up enough courage to remain eye contact. Annabeth only seemed to find this amusing, giving a small smile and looking back at the teacher.

After those three I had Combat.

"What's Combat?" I asked Grover and Nico.

I was following them down more sidewalks to our next class.

"Oh, you just learn how to fight without weapons," Nico answered, "kicking and punching. It gets pretty extreme."

_Sounds like my kinda class._

We walked up to another medium sized building. The building wasn't as extravagant as the science building, but it defiantly held its own. On the arch was the word _αθλητισμός_which somehow, like the science building, I knew meant athletics. Behind the building were giant, green fields for every kind of sport you could think of. There were soccer goals, a giant baseball stadium, and I even though I saw a barn to one side.

"You'll do well in that class," Grover assured me, "We've never had anyone with your kind of ability, so this should be fun."

* * *

The inside was any athlete's dream. There were gyms after gyms after gyms. I saw basketball courts, volleyball courts, tennis courts, and even a hockey rink. The school's hundreds of trophies were all on display in secured glass cases. It was amazing how many of them there where.

Grover and Nico lead me down a sterile white hallway, explaining to me it was "The Maze".The Maze was an intricate maze of hallways that even the teachers get lost in. It's all perfectly white, looking exactly like the next hallway. There were only a few markers like the locker rooms and the infirmary. Apparently nobody really knows what's really in there; some people say there's an illegal black market going on in some hallway.

I just decided I'll just go straight from the locker room to class.

The locker room wasn't really that exciting, just navy blue walls. I changed into suitable clothes, t-shirt and basketball shorts, and followed Grover and Nico down The Maze again.

Only one corner and 2 hallways away, a big, wooden door popped out from the extreme, white walls. _Combat_ was etched into it in black letters.

Nico opened the door, and we all stepped in.

At first glance it seemed ironically like a ballet studio. One side of the room was all mirrors, and sunlight came through windows on the other side. But when you looked closer, you could see more unique features to the room. The blue mats covering the floor had small stains of blood on them, barely seen unless you were looking for them. One full wall was covered with all arrays of weapons: swords, knives, arrows, any weapon you could think of. There was also a rather large first aid kit in the corner, just waiting to be used.

Only about 5 other people were in the room, all classmates. They sat in a circle to one side, legs crossed, joking and laughing.

Annabeth and the black and brown haired girls were the only females there. They wore tank tops and short athletics shorts with their hair in ponytails. There were 3 other guys there already.

One of them had long, blonde hair that shaded over his eyes. He was kind of putting off this whole 'artistic boy' aurora. In the back of my mind I could picture him with a guitar, the ladies going wild.

The two other boys were clearly brothers. They both looked almost exactly the same to me; the only difference was one was a little shorter than the other. They had this weird glint in their eyes, a need for trouble. They looked worse than I did. Maybe I was going to keep my distance a little bit…

But Nico and Grover walked right over and joined their little circle, sitting down next to the blonde boy. I followed kind of awkwardly, feeling too much like the weird follower. I sat down kind of behind Grover, keeping my space.

But they barely had time to realize my presence before the teacher came walking in.

He was a very muscular man with sandy brown hair. He looked about in his 30s with a brisk, independent stride as he walked into the room. The rest of the class straightened up, as though they were afraid to slouch.

"Grover?" The man asked.

"Here."

"Nico?"

"Here"

"Will?"

"Here" The blonde boy replied.

"Juniper?"

"Here." The brown-haired girl answered.

"Connor and Travis?"

"Here!" the two mischievous boys answered in unison.

"Thalia?"

"Here" the black-haired girl replied.

"Annabeth?"

"Here"

The teacher looked down at a sheet of paper.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Here"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Welcome to Goode," he said to me, "My name is Chiron and I'm your combat and sword teacher. You seem to be my only new student. Would you like to sit back and watch first or jump right in?"

He sounded like that kind of teacher that just jumps into things right away. Hey, at least he's not one of those teachers who give 2 hour lectures on who they are and how they became teachers.

"I'll just start." I replied slowly.

_Does he know my ability?_

"Okay then," he said, "We'll start with a stretch."

Like a cue, everyone stood up and split. I followed Nico and Grover to one side of the room, thankfully away from the wall of weapons, and began to stretch.

I watched as the girls went over to a bar on the wall and also began to stretch.

I couldn't help but stare.

It was like someone as inflexible as I was watching a dancer stretch. It was amazing. They got their legs all the way up, parallel to their body. They did perfect splits. They were so flexible it was just too much for my small brain to process.

"How do they do that?" I asked Nico, still staring.

"All the girls have to do gymnastics," he explained," apparently it helps with flexibility and grace. They pretty much expect all the guys to do sports anyway, so we thankfully don't have to be forced to do something like that."

"They must be really good," I noted.

Grover chuckled.

"After watching them," he said, "You'll never want to watch the Summer Olympics again."

"CLASS!" Chiron boomed.

Everyone abruptly stopped stretching and quickly jogged over to where we started and sat down.

I followed. Because that's what you do on your first day. You follow everyone around and feel like that awkward bystander.

"Well everyone here except for Percy here has had my class." Chiron paced the floor in front of the class.

He smiled to himself as he did, like he knew something we all didn't.

"Why don't we test him to see how much he can do?" Chiron asked.

He winked at me.

_He knows my ability._

"Yeah, yeah!" the class cheered.

"Percy," Chiron instructed," please come up here."

I stood up and walked to the middle of the room, next to him. The class cheered some more.

"And Annabeth."

The class went silent. Annabeth's eyes went wide. She walked to the front, giving Chiron a confused look.

"Shouldn't Percy be sparring with someone less advanced?" Annabeth asked him.

_I'll give you advanced._

"I think Percy will be fine," Chiron replied, "You don't plan on actually killing him do you?"

She smirked and looked over at me, analyzing me up and down. She was intimidating, yes, but I had faced many intimidating people before. This wasn't my first rodeo.

Annabeth shrugged, "Maybe."

Chiron smiled to himself and motioned us to face each other. We did as we were told; her intense gray eyes met my green ones. She smirked at me.

"Ok Percy," Chiron interrupted," the rules are whichever one of you defeats the other first wins,"

He walked to the wall to give us some space.

Soon, he turned around and added ,"Oh, and please. _Try_ not to kill one another."

I gulped. _I think we need a few more rules_.

My mind was interrupted by more cheering from our classmates. I felt like a lone gladiator in the coliseum, ready to fight whatever angry lions or bears that were thrown at him. I was nervous to a degree, mostly not wanting to make a fool of myself, but overall I was pretty confident. I mean like, how hard could Annabeth be?

I looked over at her. She was staring at me, mapping my first move. She seemed like the person who would have a plan before she striked, anticipating my first few moves and how to defend them. I usually never came up with plans.

But, maybe I should. I mean like, she's taking her time thinking. Now would be the time.

I looked up into her eyes, trying to find what she was thinking.

Those gorgeous eyes…

_Those gray eyes…_

I deflected a foot aimed at my head.

And we were off.

She ducked down as I kicked for her chest. It skimmed over her head, not affecting her at all. She was _fast_. She spun as she got up and made a quick kick for my temple. I deflected it.

We exchanged blows back and forth.

I was amazed how skilled she was. Fighting her was defiantly not a piece of cake, even for me. Apparently her little plan inside her head was more intricate and accurate than I thought. Whatever I threw at her, she would throw back with more force.

By the way we were fighting there were no rules.

I swung a leg to kick her temple, but she dropped into a perfect half-split with her leg out.

Unfortunately for me, I tripped over it.

I did a somersault as I landed, but was pushed back down on my back by a force on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth standing above me with her foot firmly planted on my chest. So cliché…

We were both panting. She smiled, proud of herself.

I smiled back at her, grabbed her foot, and yanked it over my head. She fell into a somersault and got up. I was already on my feet.

Her eyes narrowed as I smirked at her.

She aimed a punch at my face, but I caught her fist. I just had enough time to see her eyes widen as I caught her around her waist and thrust her over my shoulder.

She was light as a feather.

Our small crowd went wild. But they went quiet again when she rolled off my shoulder backward and kicked me in the back.

I went sprawling out on the floor.

I winced as I felt a knee on the small of my back. That was my weak spot.

The crowd cheered again, but for Annabeth this time.

We both were panting our hearts out, even though the entire fight had only lasted for a minute or so. It was a very action packed minute may I add.

Annabeth got off my back and I flipped over.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

Yep, the first words she ever spoke to me, 'Are you ok?'

I'm such a wimp.

"I'm fine," I replied looking up at her.

She held her hand for me. Since I was a natural good sport, I took it and she helped me up.

Ok, so maybe she _tried._ It was mostly me.

She wasn't as strong as she seemed.

The class engulfed us, and the room was filled with 'Good jobs!' and 'Way to go's.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Chiron boomed.

The crowd parted and everyone walked out the door, still talking and laughing.

I wanted to say something to Annabeth, but Grover clamped me on the shoulder.

"You almost beat her man!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

"Dude," Nico said, "You almost beat the best! No one's _ever_ been able to beat Annabeth!"

"But I _didn't,_" I pointed out_,_ "And I have my ability, she has nothing." I reasoned.

"Still," they replied together.

I just rolled my eyes and entered the lockeroom.

I walked down the sidewalk by myself to the Mess Hall for lunch. Grover and Nico had to go grab something from their lockers, so they pointed me in the right direction and told me to fend for myself. Great friends, right?

Halfway there, I heard someone calling my name.

"Percy!"

I turned around. Annabeth was running toward me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she caught up to me, panting a bit, "I wanted to tell you that you're really good."

She looked up at me, smiling. I didn't realize how short she was, compared to me, when we were fighting.

"Yeah, you can blame my ability," I replied.

She gave me a confused look, "What is it?"

"My reflexes are crazy fast." I answered as nonchalantly as I could.

"That's cool," she replied ," But I don't think it would have made a difference."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You think?"

"What you have is talent."

"I didn't win though," I pointed out.

She laughed.

"Don't take it personally," she said, "It's your first day, and I'm the best of the best."

"So you think I'll beat you tomorrow then?" I asked playfully.

"I wouldn't bet on it," she answered, laughing.

"So how'd you get so good?" I asked, "You have an ability too?"

"Annabeth!"

We both turned around. Thalia was yelling for her.

Annabeth laughed as though I made a joke instead of asked her a question.

"You're cute," she said laughing.

"See ya around!" she yelled back at me as she ran to see Thalia.

"See ya around," I replied anyway, even though she was too far to hear.

I smiled all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**The more reviews I get, the faster Percy and Annabeth will get together!**

**********Updated 1/3/12*********

**Hey guys, sorry if you're reading anytime close to this date becasue I'm only updateing chapters 2 at a time so the next chapter is gonna suck :( SOWWY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome reviews people! 39 for chapter 2? **

**And _Envelope 123_said:**

_Love the Annabeth in this! but she can't be that short. She's at least 5'9 & Percy's 6'3 or something (I got this from Wikipedia) but yeah awesome chapter. Can't wait for you to update :D_

**What i meant by that statement was she was shorter than _Percy. _But thank you for clearing tha up for everyone! I would expect her t be about my height (5'7). I know it's not really short, but everyone in my family except for Mom is 6' or higher, so I guess I'm just used to be being called short even though I'm not :P. BTW Percy's about 6'4 in this story. Thanx!**

* * *

The cafeteria was a large room with round tables and a hot food bar, salad bar, a refrigerator, and a drink machine.

I told Grover and Nico that Annabeth said I was cute. They went crazy. I'm talking the whole shazam people. Everything from 'What?' to 'THEN WHY THE **** ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH US?' Everyone was staring at them.

Annabeth sent me a confused look.

I quickly took them into the hall.

After that I found I had all my classes with Annabeth. Except she didn't show up to Math, even though she was in the class.

Grover promised he would explain later.

Annabeth and I would still catch each other's eyes in class, but Annabeth would just give me a smile.

After a long day I walked back to my cabin, tired from the day. I opened the door and dropped my bag in the kitchen with a sigh.

It's still weird being able to see your made bed from your kitchen.

_Wait… made?_

I looked around. Everything was clean, like housekeeping at a hotel.

There was a note on the counter.

_Meal Plan_

_Please fill in what you would need in the kitchen for the next week._

Whoa, a grocery list.

_Weird… but convenient._

I quickly found a pencil and put in the things my mom usually gets from the grocery store on the list. I brought my backpack to the little desk in the "bedroom area" and got out the stuff for my homework. I walked back in the fully stocked kitchen and found some instant macaroni and cheese and made it. I ate it as I did my homework.

In the middle of my math homework my pencil broke.

I frowned.

I searched all in my backpack and in my suitcase for an extra pencil.

_I guess Mom was right, I do loose pencils easily._

I finally opened the desk drawer. It was stuffed with all kinds of stuff. It was all organized.

The drawer was deeper and longer than I had thought. In one place was a stack of files. There was a bottle labeled _invisible ink. _There were a few maps in the back.

I picked out a map. I opened it. It was filled with red circles, numbers, and compacted writing.

I tried to read it, but my dyslexia kicked in and I had to look away.

I put it back and pulled out a file. I opened it and there was a photograph of Grover. I flipped the page. On the next page was some of his personal information. I flipped the page and there was a series of pages on Grover's past. After that there were a number of pictures of Grover in everyday life. Grover eating at a restaurant, Grover walking on a sidewalk, ect. I put it back and pulled out another.

There was another file with the same format on Nico. I found one on Thalia, Juniper, Will, Travis, and Connor. Before I could look at all the other files I stopped.

After looking at all of the files my head started to spin.

_Why are all the files of these students in my desk?_

I opened the desk drawer again and I found a lone key in the corner. I picked it up and examined it. There was no number on it.

_What could it open?_

At first I tried my door.

Didn't fit.

I tried it on the bathroom door.

Didn't fit.

There weren't any more locks in the cabin.

I decided to stick it in my pocket for safe keeping. I would have to tell Grover and Nico about it tomorrow. I decided I would let it go now and finish my homework.

After I was done I decided to go to bed. I put on some sweats, slipped my shirt off, and climbed in bed

* * *

The next day I was awakened by my alarm (thank god not Grover again). I put on some clothes and ate some cereal for breakfast. When I finished I grabbed my bag and went pounding at Grover's door.

"Get your butt out here Grover!" I yelled through the door.

"Geez Percy! I'm coming!" Grover yelled back.

A few second later the door opened and he exited.

"Someone's excited to go to school today." he said.

"No" I said walking next to him, "You promised me an explanation in math."

"If I was a betting person I would say that you have a _crush_ on Miss Annabeth Chase." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Explanation." I growled at him.

"Well, our Math teacher, Mr. Jones, hates Annabeth."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nobody knows. She's great at math and everything. Always get _A_s. But as soon as she walked into class on her first day he started yelling at her. Some people say she just skips and takes the quizzes and test and study hall." He explained.

"She doesn't seem like the skipping type." I said.

"Trust me man, if Mr. Jones yelled at you the way he does her, you would skip too." he reassured me.

"Hey guys." Nico said, meeting us at the athletics center.

"Hey." Grover and I said as we opened the door.

We had Combat first today.

"Ready for a rematch Percy?" Nico joked.

"Why yes, yes I am." I said.

We put on our "suitable clothes for Combat" in the lockerooms and went to the Combat room. All the guys were already there sitting on the floor talking. We joined them on the floor.

"That was pretty cool what you did yesterday Perc." Travis said.

"Ok come on guys," I said "I lost."

"No one's ever come that close though!" Will said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Grover exclaimed.

The girls walked in and sat down in our circle.

"Ladies," Connor said "Looking gorgeous today, as usual."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Stoll." Thalia said.

Connor turned to Travis.

"Yeah Stoll, shut it." he said.

Everyone but Thalia laughed. She was too busy glaring at him.

"Good morning class." Chiron said walking in.

"Good morning." we chorused.

"Well from yesterday's entertainment," he looked at Annabeth and me," We know Percy is ready for our level. So we will go on with the usual schedule. Today we are going to learn different ways to get out of someone's grip."

"But we already know how to do that." Juniper said.

"Vaguely. What if someone much _much_ stronger than you has you in a grip? What are you going to do? Especially the girls. What if a large built man has you?" Chiron paused "Today we'll work two at a time. Guys will work on their grip, girls work on escaping. Whoever wins stays up and whoever loses stays."

The class nodded.

"First up, Thalia and Will."

Thalia won.

"Thalia and Nico."

Nico won.

"Nico and Juniper."

Juniper won.

"Grover and Juniper."

Grover won.

"Thalia and Grover."

Thalia won.

"Thalia and Travis."

Travis won.

"Juniper and Travis"

Juniper won.

Juniper and Connor."

Juniper won.

"Juniper and Percy"

I walked up and took Juniper in a grip. She twisted, elbowed, kicked, did everything, but never got out.

"Percy and Thalia."

Thalia did the same things, just a little harder.

I won easily.

"Percy and Annabeth."

Annabeth stood up.

"Rematch" I heard Travis whisper.

I opened my arms up to Annabeth.

"Want a hug?" I joked.

She turned to Chiron.

"Do I have to?" she asked him dramatically.

Before he answered I wrapped my arms around her waist quickly. She went straight into fighting mode. She was literally going wild, but in an organized way. It was like she was doing all the moves she knew.

I was having trouble holding her. I winced as she elbowed me in the ribs.

_That's gonna hurt in the morning._

She stepped on my foot.

Through all the pain I blushed as I realized her tank top had ridden up above my arm around her waist so my arm was on her skin. I could feel her pounding heart in her stomach. She threw herself violently to the left and I came back into focus.

Annabeth bent her leg around mine and clipped me in the back of the knee.

She pushed me backward as I collapsed. I let her go for a split second. She whipped around to face me.

I grabbed her by the waist as I fell. She landed on top of me. She gave me a surprised face as I smirked back up at her. Then it scrunched up in determination and I rolled on top of her.

The whole class was cheering for us.

She rolled back on top of me and her ponytail fell in my face. Neither of us was willing to give up.

We started to roll. We rolled on and on until we found the wall.

I was on top.

"Percy wins!" Chiron said.

I blushed as I realized our legs were past tangled and her hands were on my chest. I expected Annabeth to look at me with disgust.

Instead she smiled.

"Good job Percy, you did it." she told me.

"Not so bad yourself." I told her.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. I watched a blush creep up on Annabeth's cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"Um, will you..?" she motioned to my arms locked around her waist.

"Oh yeah." I untangled ourselves and got off her.

I helped her up.

"Class dismissed!" Chiron said.

"Good job Percy." Travis said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah great job Percy."

"Nice man!"

"Percy, could you please stay for a moment?" Chiron asked.

I went to him as everyone else left.

"Good job Percy." Chiron said placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm expecting a lot from you this year."

With that he left ad went out the door.

_Isn't everyone?_

* * *

After I changed back into my regular clothes I met Grover and Nico to got to our next class.

"Social and Environmental Interactions?" I read from my schedule.

"It's all about people statuses, personalites, all that kind of stuff and all this environmental tree hugger stuff." Nico said.

"It's actually pretty fun." Grover said.

We entered a medium sized building. We did the normal thing, going through halls, rooms, lobbies, ect. and made it to a large room. In the room was a large oval table, like you would see at a board meeting.

I sat down in a seat on one side. Everyone else started coming in and filling in the other seats. Annabeth and her friends sat across from me. All the chatter stopped as a middle-aged lady came in.

"Hello," she said ," I'm Mrs. Mires. I'm your Social and Environmental teacher."

She wrote her name on a whiteboard at the front of the room.

"This class is spent through a series of projects you will do. They will all revolve around Social and Environmental topics. The first project of the year starts today. I have partnered you all up already. This project is to find 50 things you didn't know about your partner. I currently don't have a deadline, but when I do I will inform you. So you and your partner will spend this class anywhere you would like at Goode getting to know each other. And trust me, you have to get to know your partner well to get 50 things. And no vague things like favorite movie or anything. Try to find out personal things. It will be graded. Now here are your partners."

She took a list an read off the partners. I kind of zoned out.

I zoned back in as I heard my name.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

I smiled.

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Percabeth quality time! And what was in Percy's drawer? Did I spell drawer right? I hope so. Anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I UPDATE! That's just how life works.**


	4. Chapter 4

**61 reviews! You guys just want to make me update everyday! **

_Athena's Owl**:** _**I like the idea, but that's not exactly how I'm planning it :P**

**I got a few _Are you a Demigod?_ reviews this time.**

**If I am I demigod now I wouldn't be able to tell you now ould I?**

* * *

"Juniper Tree **(A/N: Sorry, I just had to do that :P)** and Grover Underwood"

"Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace **(A/N: Ok guys, I don't know if I'm going to have Thalico cuz some people are reviewing against it. Tell me what you think! Trust me, if there's gonna be Thalico it's gonna be minor)**"

Mrs. Mires listed a bunch of other names after that.

"Ok guys!" she said after she finished ,"Please get with your partners and you can go for the rest of the period. And remember! No asking questions!"

_No questions? What's up with that?_

I got up and migrated through the crowd of kids to Annabeth's seat. She was sitting there waiting for me.

"You ready?' I asked her.

She nodded and got up. I followed her out the building. I walked beside her when we got outside.

"So you again." I joked ,"We always seem to end up together in one class or another."

She gave a small laugh.

"Yeah," she said," You just can't wait to get your butt kicked by me can you?"

"Hey! I won the last time didn't I!"

"Well, your size adds to your advantages!" she said.

"Oh admit it! You loved being in my arms." I joked.

She scoffed.

"Sure." she said sarcastically.

I looked around and saw we were walking on a sidewalk that I'd never been on.

"Where are we going?" I asked Annabeth.

"You'll see." she said with a glint in her eye.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between us.

Annabeth turned down a trail. I tripped over a root on the way down and almost knocked Annabeth over.

"Walk much?" she asked.

I blushed.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"For a boy with reflexes for his ability you're pretty clumsy."

Before I could retort back at her we came to the end of the trail. There was a small beach that stretched out down the coast of the water. The air didn't have a salty smell to it though.

"A river?" I asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth answered ,"It's the perfect place to go to get away."

She kicked off her flats and picked them up. I took off my shoes too and carried them. It felt good to have the sand through my toes.

We started to walk down the beach. There was a nice breeze off the water.

"So we're supposed to do a project on each other then." I said.

"Yeah. No questions." she reminded me.

"Yeah."

"So where are you from?" she asked.

"I thought you said no questions!" I exclaimed.

"I was trying to start a conversation! If we don't talk we won't get anything done!" she defended herself.

"Fine, I'm from Manhattan."

"Cool." She said.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"San Francisco. But I lived in Manhattan once though." she answered.

"That's cool." I said," How'd you end up here?" I asked her and she hopped over a root in the sand.

She looked down at her feet uncomfortably.

"Your ability can't be that bad. I got kicked out of 10 schools." I said.

She looked at me with a surprised face.

"10?"

"Yep." I answered," 10 of 'em. All for fights."

"So that's how you got so good. What'd you get in fights for?" she asked.

"Bullies picking on kids." I answered.

She looked at my face.

"That's really sweet of you."

"Yeah, let's just say I know exactly how they feel." I said.

She nodded.

'I was picked on when I was younger." She said.

_1st thing I know about Annabeth Chase: was picked on._

"Really? You seem really popular here." I said.

She shrugged.

We approached a creek in our way.

"Come on." Annabeth said.

She ran over to a log that went over the creek. She jumped up on it gracefully and began to walk across. She turned around.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

I hopped up on the log to and walked to flashed me a smile and began to walk across. We were at the middle when Annabeth's foot slipped. She fell to one side, and I caught her under her arms before she fell all the way.

She blushed as I helped her regain her footing.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's fine." I said.

We made it to the other side without any more problems.

We started to walk again. I looked over and saw Annabeth staring at me.

"You really aren't afraid of eye contact are you?" I asked.

"You seem more relaxed." she said.

"Do I have any reason to be nervous?" I asked.

"No," she answered," You just seem a little tense in classes."

"Well, I guess I like the water." I said.

"I do too." she said.

"Do you swim?" I asked her.

"Of course I do!" she answered.

"No," I said, "Like on a team?"

"No. The pools are mostly reserved for kids with water abilities." she explained.

"What about here?" I asked.

"Not usually. Sometimes we go out to the island when it gets warm." she answered.

"The island?" I asked.

"There's a small island a ways that way ," she pointed out toward the water, "It's a good place to hang out if the weather's good. And most of the time it's deserted. Some kids are afraid to go."

I looked at her.

"Afraid? Why?" I asked.

"Well "legend has it" there used to be a lab on the island where they did experiments on kids from Goode." she said.

"They?" I asked.

"A man named Daedalus. He was a student at Goode, but had a crazy ability. No one's really sure what it was. The teachers keep it quiet."

"Yeah" I urged her.

"Supposedly he was completely mad. Like insane. Everyone at Goode was afraid of him because of his ability. Whatever it was. But he used to like to go to the island to get away. When he was in school people started disappearing."

She ducked under a tree branch.

"Daedalus would continue to go to the island. Then The Legacies got involved. The Legacies are an organization here at Goode that protect us and keep intruders away. If you do something _really_ bad, the teachers threaten to give you to The Legacies."

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"_Big_ guys. Buff as they get. Some are 7 feet tall. I've only seen them once. But everyone's learned to be afraid of The Legacies. Kids who sent to them never come back. They go completely off the grid."

"Completely?" I asked.

"Completely. But they protect us so they're good. They followed Daedalus one day and somehow found a lab, and Daedalus was never seen or heard of again. But some people said they were on the beach when he was found, and they said they could hear his screams."

She looked up at me.

"But the island isn't big enough to fit a big evil lab so it's defiantly not true." she assured me.

"Huh" I said.

I thought about the files I had found in the desk last night.

_I might have to take another look at those._

"We probably should be getting back." Annabeth said turning around.

"Yeah." I said catching up with her.

* * *

Later that night I went back through the desk. In a file I found a whole bunch of satellite photos. They were of the school. I looked at the dates. They were all a long time ago.

I put them away and shuffled through the desk papers again. I pulled out a map. The map was of a complicated building complex. I was about to look at it when I heard someone outside. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Someone was on the swing.

I recognized the blonde curls cascading down the girl's back. I walked over to Annabeth. She turned her head to me in surprise as I sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"Thinking" she answered, looking out at the sunset, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live right there." I pointed to my cabin.

"That's funny." she said ," I live right there."

She pointed to the cabin next to it.

"Hey neighbor." I joked.

She laughed.

"Hi neighbor." She answered.

"Did Thalia tell you how she and Nico did? Nico was so mad when we found him he had to go vent on a wall." I said.

Annabeth laughed again.

"She said he was pretty annoying and couldn't take a hint to shut up." she answered.

I chuckled.

"This is gonna be a long project for them." I said.

"It is." she agreed.

"You won't make it a long project for us will ya?" I joked.

She laughed.

"I don't think it's me we have to worry about."

"What! I don't ever argue!" I exclaimed.

She smirked at me.

"You're arguing right now." She said.

I stood up and threw my hands in the air.

"Fine!" I exclaimed jokingly.

Annabeth laughed.

"Bye neighbor!" she called to me as I walked back to my cabin.

"Bye neighbor." I called back.

* * *

**Ok guys, Thalico or no Thalico?**

**Review guys!**

**When I see enough reviews i update!**

**Except you don't kno how many is enough... :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**90 reviews? I told you reviews make me update! Chapter 5 and we almost have 100 reviews? As I've said before, and I'll say it again, I love you people. **

_kittyhawk09_ **asked: **Two questions: Have you ever heard of a TV show called Tower Prep and are you going to include their parents in this story?**No and yes. I took the liberty of looking Tower Prep up though. I looked at the story line. Trust me, in the end, this is gonna be nothng like Tower Prep. **

**Ok so did you guyz see the video of Rick Riordan reading chapter 1 of Mark of Athena yet? Ok so when I first saw it, my Mom and Dad were on business trips and I was alone with my foriegn exchange student from England named Paul (IKR! Paul... so ironic... I call him Paul Blofis sometimes and he has no idea who I'm talking about!). So when I first found it I screamed. I probably didn't help that it was 3 in the morning. So Paul comes running in my room in his underwear with a baseball bat! It looked staraight from a movie! He asked what was wrong And I smiled at him. I told him I found the Mark of Athena frist chapter and he walked out of the room mad. It was soo funny! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! IT'S IN ANNBETH'S POV! **

**So in celebration, I decided to do a chapter in Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked up from my book looked out the window. It was light outside now. I supposed it was about 7:30 am.

_Time to get up Annabeth._ I joked to myself.

I got out of bed and went to the sink counter on the wall. I put my hair up in a quick ponytail. Immediately curly strands fell into my face.

I sighed and gave up.

As I walked into the kitchen I heard a large _BOOM_ the neighbor's cabin.

I smiled.

It was Percy's cabin. He had been very nice to me yesterday. Most guys just walk around hitting on me.

I opened the cabinet and took out a bag of bagels. I opened it and took one out. I spread it with peanut butter as I went to the refrigerator.

I looked at my schedule hanging on a magnet. Math was first.

_No need to rush_.

I'd just do what I did every day and photocopy Thalia's homework and let her turn it in the next day.

I winced as I thought about the last time I went to Math. My hands went immediately to the scar on my arm.

_At least it's getting better_ I told myself.

_Yeah, better for a _whole two years_._

I took my hands off my wrist as I heard Percy's door slam. I smiled as I heard him pounding on Grover's Door.

I finished eating my bagel and went to get dressed. I changed into some shorts and a green shirt and brushed my teeth. I took my hair down to try to comb it, but I just ended up giving out and putting it back in a ponytail.

I went over to my desk and put all my notes in the correct binder. I put everything in my backpack and looked at the clock.

It read 9:00.

_Time to leave._

I put on my shoes and headed out. There weren't as many people out as on regular days.

_Well that's because people are in classes._

I smiled as I passed the rope swing.

I moved on.

I waited outside of the math building for Thalia and Juniper. They walked out right as the bell rang.

"Hey" I said as I caught up with them.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"How was math?" I asked.

"Boring as usual." Juniper answered.

"You can borrow my notes at Study Hall" Thalia offered.

"Thanks" I said, "What do we have next?"

"Social and Environment" Juniper answered looking at her schedule.

Thalia groaned.

"Oh come on," I said, "He can't be _that_ bad."

She looked at me with an annoyed face.

"You have no idea." she said.

"Be nice." Juniper scolded.

"I am being nice!" she defended herself.

"Children children!" I put my arms around their shoulders," There's no need to fight!"

"You're shorter than us." Thalia pointed out.

I made a face at her.

I took my arms off their shoulders when we got to the building. I looked for Percy waiting for me outside.

He wasn't there.

Everyone else paired up and left. I was the only one there.

_Had yesterday been _that_ bad for him?_

I sat down on the bench for a while longer.

He still didn't show. I finally gave up and walked to the Athletics department.

I might as well practice gymnastics while I have some extra time.

I was kind of sad that Percy didn't show. I had been looking forward to a laid back period.

I opened the door to the building. I walked through the halls to the locker room. I changed into some athletic shorts and a tank-top. I walked out of the locker room.

As I walked to the gymnastics training room I passed the pool room. I stopped when I heard splashing inside.

_Who would be at the pool at this time?_

I opened the door and peeked in. A streak flew under the water from one side to the other. I could tell it was a boy.

Thankfully, he was wearing swim shorts instead of a speedo.

When they got to the other side they turned around without taking a breath. I walked in, fascinated.

_I didn't know Goode had someone with a swimming ability._

The person swam back and forth 6 times without a single breath. He finally emerged at the other side with his back to me. I knew who it was the moment I saw the black hair.

Percy.

A wave of hurt came over me.

I walked to the edge of the pool and sat down. My feet dangled in the water.

Percy turned around and saw me. He smiled. He went under and shot toward me. He came up next to me. He crossed his arms and set them on the pavement next to me.

"Didn't I tell you the pool was for water abilities?" I said.

"My reflexes extend to my lungs too. I can breathe underwater for a long time." he answered smiling.

'Oh don't look so proud of yourself." I said, "It's all ability."

He mocked hurt.

"Why didn't you meet me at Social and Environment?" I asked him.

His eyes widened.

"What time is it? Oh Annabeth I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time! I-"

"It's fine Percy." I said.

"No Annabeth, seriously. I feel really bad! You looked really down when I came in and-"

"Percy." I interrupted him.

He blushed realizing he had been rambling.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I ruffled his wet hair.

"It's fine." I said.

He smiled.

"Wanna take a swim?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"What? No! What, PERCY DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted.

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the pool. I held back a gasp as cold overwhelmed me.

I surfaced again, far from happy.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I shouted.

He laughed and swam away.

I made the mistake of attempting to swim after him. Then I realized how fast he really was. He looked slower than he really was when seeing him from on land. He zipped to the other side before I could make it halfway. For a moment I could see him, and the next I couldn't.

I stopped and searched for him. I felt stupid standing there underwater, my hair all around my head, looking around for him. So I tried to swim up to look over the pool.

I was pulled back down with a jolt.

I looked down.

My ankle bracelet was stuck on a hook designed to hold ropes. I tugged at my foot.

It wouldn't budge.

I reached down and tried to untie the string.

I couldn't undo the knot.

I felt my breath start to run out.

I looked around under the water. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

I started to panic.

I tugged at the hook in desperation. My lungs began to burn for air. I started to attempt to untie the knot once more. My fingers were slow and lazy. As my eyes began to close I saw a figure dive into the water after me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**And the Thalico results are...**

**Thalico: 12**

**No Thalico: 13**

**Ohhhhhhh! Lost by 1! But never fear Thalico lovers! I'm giving you guz another chance. But give me some reasons! Non-Thalico lovers gave me some pretty good reasons to not do Thalico.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW.**

**If you do I will...**

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE**


	6. Chapter 6

**31 reviews! Awesome! We breached 100 in 5 chapters! That's awesome!**

**Ok, so the memo and Thalico, I was up all night last night looking at the reasons you guys gave me and I came to my solution. If you're reading this story you're reading it for PERCABETH, not Thalico.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I jumped out of the pool laughing. Annabeth was under the water looking for me.

I laughed to myself.

I waited for her to surface. I could see her silhouette in the water. She was pretty deep down. I watched her figure move around in one area.

I looked at the clock on the wall. She'd been under for 30 seconds.

She had to surface soon.

I looked down again. Her figure stopped moving as fast.

I watched curiously as she stopped.

I checked the time again.

1 minute.

She'd been under for a full minute. She had to surface.

I watched as her body stopped moving completely. I realized what was happening.

I dove in the water. As soon as the water engulfed me I felt and urge of strength wash through me. I could see clearly now.

Annabeth's little ankle thingy was stuck on a hook.

She was entirely unconscious.

I swam over and wrapped an arm around her waist. I shot upward with a powerful kick and the string broke.

Annabeth and I surfaced. I pulled her up out of the pool and onto the cement. I rolled her onto her back.

"Annabeth" I said.

I brushed her hair from her face and put my ear to her mouth. She was barely breathing.

I was panicking now.

I brought my hand to her wrist to check her pulse. Her hand caught my wrist. She shot up in sitting position with a gasp.

"Annabeth" I said, attempting to calm her.

She shivered and panted uncontrollably as she looked around the room. I grabbed a towel off a nearby chair and put it over her shoulders.

"Annabeth." I rubbed her arm," You're fine"

She finally looked into my eyes. They were filled with horror and….

_Wait._

_Was that a wince?_

"Annabeth, are you in pain?" I asked her seriously.

She shook her head. I wasn't convinced.

"Come on," I said standing up, "Let's get you back to your cabin."

She didn't refuse.

I slipped on my shirt that was left on the chair then helped Annabeth up. I kept one arm around her shoulders as we walked out the building. I lead her down the sidewalks in silence.

When we got to her cabin I lead her to the front door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"I'm fine" she assured me in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine" she repeated.

"Ok" I said.

"Come back to class when you feel better." I told her.

I turned around to walk away when she stopped me.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

She walked up and hugged me around my waist. I was momentarily stunned, then returned the hug.

She stepped away.

"Thank you." She said, looking into my eye.

"No problem." I said.

We stood there for a moment or two. She finally smiled as she turned around and went inside.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Nico said as we walked to Combat for last period," You let _Annabeth Chase_ almost _drown_!"

"I saved her!" I defended myself, "And don't refer to her as _Annabeth Chase._ She doesn't like all the attention she gets by being popular."

Grover raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, and did she tell you that?" he mocked.

"She did." I answered matter-of-factly.

Nico threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Well if you're going to be best friends with _Miss Popular_ you might want to introduce us to her."

I ignored him as I opened the door to the Combat building.

"So Grover, we never hear you talk about your time with Juniper. How is it?" I asked.

"She's cool." he answered.

"Cool huh?" Nico teased.

"Yeah," Grover answered, "Cool."

I opened the door to the Combat room and walked in. Annabeth was sitting around with everyone, laughing and chatting as if nothing had ever happened.

Nico gave me a confused look.

"You sure she almost drowned?" he asked me.

I glared at him.

"Just making sure." He said.

I walked over to the group. Annabeth jumped as I sat down next to her. She looked at me and smiled. But her eyes gave a whole different message.

_Please don't tell_ was written all over them.

I nodded at her.

Her eyes filled with thanks.

Our eye contact broke as Chiron walked in the room. He carried a large wooden chest to the front of the room. He dropped it on the ground with a large _THUMP. _He undid the locks on the front. The whole class anxiously watched. He opened the chest and pulled something out. The scrape of metal on metal was heard as he pulled a sword out of the chest and held it up.

"What is this?" he asked us.

"A sword." Will answered.

"A sword." He agreed,"And what do we use it for?"

"Defense"

"Offense"

"Killing"

"Maiming"

"Protection"

"Correct Miss Chase, protection. You use a sword to protect yourself and others," he swung the sword around like a pro," Everyone except for Percy I know has had minimal experience with swords."

He walked around as he talked.

"You might think the sword is a very ancient way of protecting yourself, but here at Goode we believe it is very essential. We will go back and forth between combat and sword fighting for now on. The first thing you need to do is find the sword that fits you."

He pointed at the chest.

"Find one that fits right."

Everyone got up and swarmed around the chest. Everyone seemed to pick the right one for them out of the chest.

I took out one at a time, but none of the ones I got worked. I finally decided to ask for help.

"Annabeth." I whispered in her ear.

She jumped and swung around, her knife at my throat.

"Geez, it's just me!" I exclaimed.

She huffed at me and took her knife away. I rubbed my throat cautiously.

"Don't sneak up on me." She warned.

"Where did you get the knife?" I asked.

"I can fight with both." she explained" Chiron said it would be good if I practiced with both."

"At once?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said sarcastically," At once."

"Sorry" I held my hands up in surrender," I just wanted to ask how to find the right sword."

Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"You can't find one?" she asked disbelievingly.

"No" I answered.

She stepped back and studied me. I just stared at her awkwardly. She twisted around.

"Chiron?" she asked.

"Yes Annabeth?" he answered.

She pointed to a closet on the far side of the room.

"Can I?" she asked.

He nodded.

I followed her to the other side of the room. She opened the door and opened it. Inside it was dark. Annabeth walked in and I followed.

I heard Annabeth jump as the door closed and everything went pitch black.

"Why did you close the door?" Annabeth hissed.

"I-"

"We're locked in now!" she exclaimed.

"Oops." I said innocently.

"Oops! Percy! You locked us in a _weapons closet." _Annabeth hissed at me.

"Then don't knock anything over." I suggested.

Annabeth sighed.

I heard her slump against a wall and slide to the floor. I felt for the wall and sat down next to her.

"What did we come in here for?" I asked.

I felt Annabeth reach around me. She hovered over my lap for a moment as she grabbed something. She went back and placed something long and heavy in my hands.

"A sword?" I asked.

"Very good. It's a special sword. Named and everything, like mine. Does it feel right?" she asked.

I twisted it around in my hand and weighed it. It felt like an extension to my arm.

"Yeah." I answered.

"It's name in Riptide" Annabeth put on her serious voice," I will warn you beforehand Percy"

"Yes?" I urged.

"It's had a long and tragic life." She answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Supposedly Riptide was owned by Daedalus." she said.

"Ok."

"Ok? You're fine with that?" she asked unbelievably.

"Yeah"

She laughed.

"Ok!" she said.

We both snapped our heads to the door as it opened. Travis was standing there smirking at us.

"Needed some alone time huh?"

* * *

**Travis found them...**

**So anyway, guys, I probably won't be updating as often for the next 3 months. I always use the laptops at school to type with because we only have an Ipad at home and I swear I can't write 1 SENTENCE on that thing. But school is ending and summer is approaching and I have to use it! But it sucks! So I hope I'll be able to update maybe once more before the end of the school. Maybe. Exams are soooo close! I hope to update in the summer, but bear with me!**

**Whichever story of mine gets the most reviews I'll use my limited time to update it!**

**So REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only 22 reviews! I'm 8 short! I've been getting 30 at every chapter. I really shouldn't be complaining should I? I shouldn't. But I am. QUESTION TIME!**

**_Chenoamisae_ said: **You think Percy would've noticed that she was stuck sooner... And who has a hook at the bottom of a pool? Are they TRYING to kill people? Nice Percabeth moment there though. ;) Other than being completely traumatized, was there another problem with Annabeth? I think so... They so would 'accidentally' get locked in a closet! ;D Even if it wasn't an accident. Good job, Percy. :3

**You've never seen a hook on the bottom of a pool! You probably haven't. Some pools have it if it's used for training. You can tie a rope to it and do all sorts of strength and swimming exercises with it! And trust me... her being traumatized will all make sense soon enough...**

_**Bluve **_**said: **You make Goode High sound like a hybrid or Learning Institute for the Very Enlightened (from Mysterious Benedict Society) and Gakuen Alice.

**Um, I've actually never read it so I don't really know. But trust me, Goode is most likely _not_ how you see it as now. But I can't know for sure. I can't read minds. That would be creepy.**

_**Bluve **_**also said: **I need more mythology in here.

**They aren't demigods. Sorry! I'll be putting some stuff in though!**

_**Nerdy Athletic**_** said: **Update this story! I dont get how percy cant find the right sword when chiron had just said he knew about it. Please explain IN YOUR NEXT UPDATE! Haha please

**Ummmm... I'm extremly thick headed... I have no idea what you mean by that statement. **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" I called after him.

The school day had ended and I saw Percy walking down the sidewalk. He waved and waited for me to catch up.

"Hey" he greeted.

"HI" I said.

We started to walk.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me today." I said.

He smirked.

"Now don't go all 'my hero' on me" Percy joked.

I punched him in the arm.

"It's just, you didn't have to save me Percy. We're practically strangers." I explained.

"We're not strangers Annabeth," Percy said ,"We're neighbors."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And I would think after I saved your life we would be friends."

"Well Percy, I have no idea how to thank you for what you did." I explained "But I can try."

I looked down at my hands.

"Thalia, Juniper, and I always have a movie/special night on Fridays, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us. You could bring Nico and Grover too." I suggested.

He took a moment to think.

"Sure" he said "I'll ask Grover and Nico. I'm sure they'll say yes too. Where do we go?"

"It's usually at my cabin. I'm sure you can find it." I said.

He smiled.

"Cool"

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I walked out of science and headed to the gym. Thalia had confronted me in Science and told me Annabeth would be a little late to Social and Environment from gymnastics. I decided to just meet her in the gym. The gym was right behind the science building so I didn't have far to walk.

I jogged up to the doorway and opened it. I walked inside and turned the corner. The door to the gymnastics room was already open. Loud music was blaring from the doorframe.

I walked inside.

Annabeth was the only on left in the room. She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top. I guessed she had to wear very short shorts to be flexible. Annabeth had her back to me.

I walked down the wall and sat down to watch Annabeth's routine.

She was currently working on a beam. The beam was about 4 feet off the ground.

I watched in amazement as Annabeth did a perfect handstand while balancing on the beam. Slowly, but steadily her legs spread out horizontally in a perfect split. She didn't even shake.

"Are you spying on me?" she asked with her back next to me.

"No" I answered.

She gracefully dropped her feet on the ground and spun around to face me.

"I thought I told Thalia to tell you I'd be a little late." she said as she walked over to me.

"She did" I answered," I just decided to meet you here."

"Ok"

She stopped in front of me and held her hands out to me. I took them and she helped pull me up.

"You're amazing at gymnastics." I complemented.

She blushed.

"Thank you. It helps to be flexible." she said as I wandered around the equipment.

"And that's why I _don't_ do gymnastics." I admitted.

She laughed.

"At least you have reflexes." Annabeth pointed out.

I eyed the trampoline.

"Wanna see them in action?" I asked.

She studied my face.

"I don't' kn-"

I hoisted her over my shoulder with inhuman speed.

"Percy!" she yelled as she laughed.

I knocked off my shoes.

"TRAMPOLINE TIME!" I yelled.

I climbed up on the trampoline with a cracking up Annabeth over my shoulder. I dropped Annabeth, and she bounced as she landed. I plopped down next to her on my back. We turned our heads to the other at the same time. We both laughed.

"Can you do flips?" I asked her.

"Yup." she answered.

I got up on my feet and helped her up.

"Let's have a flip-off!" I suggested.

She smiled.

"You're seriously going to have a flip-off against _me_?" she asked

"Totally." I answered stretching the y.

"Ok, but you're going down." She said.

"In your dreams Wisegirl."

She glared at me.

"Don't you dare call my Reflex Boy." I warned.

She laughed.

"Ok _Seaweed Brain_, I'll go easy on you." she said.

She did a few small jumps then did one backwards flip.

Not as gracefully, but I managed to do the same thing without killing myself.

"Very good." Annabeth praised, circling me.

She did a few starter jumps, then flipped twice in the air and landed gracefully.

I gaped at her.

"You want me to do _that_? " I asked disbelieving.

She laughed.

"I'd rather not spend the rest of my Social and Environment project talking to you in the infirmary." she admitted.

"Good"

I looked over and saw the bars.

"Ohhhh!" I jumped off the trampoline.

Annabeth laughed and followed me.

"Can you do these?" I asked when she got to me.

She looked at my face.

"Yeah" she answered "Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" I answered.

She backed up about 10 feet. I watched as she ran up at full speed. She jumped up and grabbed the top bar. She turned and flipped around the bar. She grabbed onto a taller bar and did the same. I watched in amazement. She finally grabbed onto the smaller bar and landed perfectly next to me.

She smiled as she saw my gaping face.

I turned back to the bars looking determined.

"I can do that." I said.

Annabeth laughed and set a hand on my arm.

"That's right Percy, keep on dreaming." she said.

"I can!" I exclaimed.

She laughed some more.

"Ok, go."

I backed up 10 feet like I had seen Annabeth do. She shook her head at me. I winked at her. I ran up at full speed to the bar. I jumped up and grabbed it, immediately starting to do pull-ups.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" I counted.

I managed to get a laugh out of Annabeth.

"That's not how you do it." she said.

I dropped and looked at her.

"You're just jealous."

"Sure" she said sarcastically.

She looked over at the clock at the wall.

"I have to go get changed" she said.

"Ok, I'll wait."

She smiled and walked out.

She appeared in her regular clothes after a few minutes.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

* * *

We walked side by side out the building. Thalia and Juniper, followed by Grover and Nico, met us. Thalia and Nico were standing next to each other without yelling.

"Did you guys work out your differences?' I teased.

"I just got Gremlin over here to realize he isn't always right and he's too embarrassed to talk." Thalia explained, proud of herself.

"Gremlin? Seriously? That's all you can think of?" Nico asked.

"Ok children, watch closely." Thaila said, "I'm going to prove Nico is _wrong again_ and call him a-"

"OK!" Juniper saved "I don't think what you were about to say is really necessary!"

Thalia turned to her.

"You have no idea."

"Soooooo…" Grover said changing the subject ,"So I guess we're coming to your "Fun Friday" thing tomorrow?"

"Oh that's right" Thaila said," she turned to Nico, "You don't get any pizza"

"WHAT!" Nico exclaimed.

"Guys! It's ok Nico, I wouldn't let that extreme of torture get through on my watch, and Thalia, _play nice_."

"Oh trust me Annie, I can get a lot meaner-"

"Thalia…" Annabeth warned as I opened the door to the English building for her.

Thalia just stuck her tongue at Annabeth.

We all walked together to the English room, Annabeth trying to silence Nico and Thalia's arguments. When we made it we all sat next to each other. We got a few stares and the room erupted into whispering.

Annabeth put a hand on my arm.

"They always do that." she explained.

I nodded and tried to ignore them as the teacher started the class.

* * *

**Guys... (sniffle) this may be my last update for a while. Only like a few weeks though. BUT i MAY HAVE ONE MORE TIME... If I get enough reviews! **

**So REVIEW!**

**And I update...**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**catz**_** r the all time best **_**said: **Great chapter! But on a tramp (i do competitive), the 'backwards flip' is just called back (tuck, pike or straight) and the flipped twice in the air is called a double (front? barani?) tuck or pike or straight. Just to clear it up. I love this chapter! **I won't lie, I didn't know that. But it all works out... because neither does Percy. And he was describing... ya know? I know, I'm a failure. But it all works out in the end.**

_**AntiThalico **_**said: **Forget football and basketball. Men who do gymnastics are seriously SEXY. I SWEAR! But this chapter was seriously hilarious! Percy and Annabeth in the gym... that was classic. But have you even seen the show Make it Or Break it? **I couldn't agree more! Except for this one kid in my class, he's like really short and perverted (excuse my French)and does gymnastics. He is definatly _not_ sexy. And no, I've never seen Make It Or Break It. I've heard of it though! It's on ABC Family right?**

_**Book freakz **_**said: **Sniffle... Bursts out crying! Why? Why do you only have a few more updates? Bursts out crying... Ok i'm done. Sniffle. Bursts out crying again. **No No! Not a few updates until the story is _over_! Just a few during summer!**

_**CimFan**_** said: **Lucky you. Only 22 reviews? I wish I was that lucky. I get barely 5. **Ok, so I felt bad when I first read this review so I went onto your profile to review you. 5 reviews? I'm pretty sure I saw more than 400. Caught ya darlin.****  
**

_**I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody **_**said: **Just one question why did the room turn silent then into whispers when the walked into English? **Well, think about it. If the popular girl (**cough** Annabeth **cough**) was seen sitting with the new "unpopular" guy (**cough** Percy **cough**) then wouldn't some rumors go up?**

_**Zhxnsjsmwudbs **_**said: **How could you just write an amazing story and then not finish it ?: **No! I'm not not going to finish it! I just might not update as much while school is out!**

**_Jacksonluver101 _asked: **Why were people staring and whispering? And what about Thalico? And Groniper? **Well, refer 2 answers up for the first question. And I thought but apparently was wrong made it clear his story is PERCABETH. So you get percabeth. **

**_Thefrey7598 _asked: **So is this a date? Also is Thalico going to happen? Are other characters from the books coming in? **It's not really a date date. Just a bunch of friends hanging out. Refer one answer up. You'll just have to see...**

**_Imbetterthanyou238 _****  
**

* * *

On Friday afternoon I walked up the front steps to Annabeth's cabin. I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps inside, and Annabeth opened the door.

"Percy! You're early!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I could help any." I offered.

"Well, there's not much to set up." she admitted.

"Well, then I'll go…"

"Oh no! You're fine! Come in!" she said motioning me inside.

I followed her.

The cabin was set up much like mine. It had one big room with a kitchen in the front and a counter overlooking the bedroom part, but in the bedroom section the bed was moved over to one side and an angled sofa was in front of the TV.

Annabeth must have caught my stare.

"You get a sofa if you stay here year round" she explained.

"You stay here all year?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere to go." she answered.

The way she looked down at her shoes told me not to press onward.

"What are we gonna watch?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Thalia's bringing the movie and Juniper's bringing the pizza." she explained.

"Cool."

The phone rang. Annabeth blushed.

"Sorry, I have to get that."

She picked up the phone and stepped outside to talk.

I looked around again. My eyes caught on Annabeth's desk.

_Does her desk have maps and files in it too?_

I walked over to it and opened the drawer. All that was in it was a bunch of writing utensils and notebooks.

I sighed and closed the drawer.

I looked at the papers strewn on the top. I flipped one over and took a look. They were blueprints. I turned over another. They were full of buildings and what looked like monuments. I'm no architect, but from what I could tell, they were spectacular. They were all gorgeous and efficient.

I didn't notice Annabeth next to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I jumped.

"Oh sorry, just looking. I didn't know you were into architecture." I said.

"Yeah" she blushed "I want to be an architect. I- I want to build something permanent."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know." she answered "You know how the Parthenon still stands today?"

"Yeah"

"Well," she sat down on her bed," I want to build something like that."

I sat down next to her.

"I want to build something that lasts a long time, but I want it to last longer than the Parthenon. I want it to be _permanent._" she looked at me, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No!" I answered "You're not crazy! Nothing's crazy… except for my 6th grade math teacher… she was pretty crazy…"

She laughed.

"What's your dream?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered "I guess I'm kind of a 'go with the flow person."

"That's cool." Annabeth said.

Our gaze caught and I suddenly realized we were all alone. I suddenly realized how close we were. I suddenly realized how I subconsciously smiled at her. I suddenly realized-

We both jumped as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Annabeth shouted at the door.

Thalia and Juniper opened the door, carrying the pizza. Thalia stopped at the door when she saw us. She smiled.

"Are we interrupting anything?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"THALIA!" Annabeth scolded.

Thalia dodged a shoe aimed at her head.

"Well sorry! I was just asking!"

"Just ignore her Percy" Annabeth said to me as we got up and walked to the kitchen "That's what I do."

"Thanks" Thalia said sarcastically "I feel loved"

"We brought _Hunger Games_!" Juniper interrupted. **(It's out on DVD in my world. Don't question my world. Awesome things happen in my world. But don't worry; it's coming out on DVD in your world on August 18… PERCY'S BIRTHDAY!)**

"Awesome!" Grover said as he came through the door, Nico trailing behind.

"Do I smell pizza?" Nico asked.

"Yes, you do." Thalia snapped at him "But you don't get any, remember?"

Nico's eyes widened, "WHA-"

"Can't you guys get along for just tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah Nico, stop being so annoying for just tonight-"

"Thalia" Juniper warned.

Thalia collapsed on the couch with her arms across her chest.

As Annabeth opened the pizza boxes the smell of fresh pizza filled the room.

"First come first serve!" Annabeth said.

We all crowded around the boxes and fought for some pizza.

"Try to be civilized please!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Juniper, there is pizza" Grover explained with his mouth full of pizza "You can't expect us to be _civilized_"

Juniper rolled her eyes and got a piece.

When we all got our pizza we crowded on the sofa. Thalia put the movie in and we watched it.

Apparently Nico thinks violence is hilarious. He laughed every time. _WHOOSH! _Someone gets shot. Nico bursts out laughing. _BOOM! _Someone gets blown up. Nico bursts out laughing. _AHHHHHH! _Someone falls into a pack of hungry wolves. Nico bursts out laughing… again.

It was a very violent movie.

The first time Annabeth shot me a confused look. I just shrugged. By the last time she looked very worried for Nico.

_So much for making an impression._

By the end of the movie it was late.

Nico was still laughing uncontrollably.

Thalia looked like she was going to fall asleep right there on the couch. Juniper and Grover were yawning. And Nico… Nico was still laughing… but not as hard. I was pretty tired myself.

I looked over at Annabeth.

She didn't look fazed at all. Her eyes were wide open and alert. I noticed I hadn't heard her yawn once.

"We should all probably head back to our cabins." Juniper suggested.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

We all go up.

"Thanks Annabeth" everyone said as they walked out the door.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" I asked Annabeth after everyone left.

"Oh no. I'm fine!" she assured me "You look tired, you should probably go to your cabin too"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive" she answered with a smile.

She was certainly wide awake.

"Ok" I turned around when I got to the door "Thanks Annabeth, I had fun"

She looked up and smiled.

"We won't have anything next Friday. But as soon as the weather gets good we're going to the island."

* * *

Over the next week Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper, Grover, Nico, and I had grown to be good friends. We would all walk to classes together, talk together, and even sat at the same table at lunch. We even got Nico and Thalia to get along… sort of. There was a lot of threatening involved. There was a lot of whispering from our peers though. I guess Annabeth being popular didn't help with that.

We would all meet up at someone's cabin to go homework every night. Apparently I was the only person that didn't stay all year. Thalia would always copy her math homework for Annabeth. I didn't press on the situation.

Annabeth turned out to be a good tutor for me when I didn't understand my homework. She had pretty good patience with me. When she had to explain something to me more than three times I would just tell her I was thick, and she would laugh. Then her books would fall off the sofa , and I would catch them with inhuman speed. She would blush and thank me.

I am quite the gentleman.

Annabeth and I would always get paired up in Combat. The whole class found it entertaining to watch us fight each other.

Our time in Social and Environmental brought us together more. Annabeth and I became comfortable with each other around. I felt as though I had known her all my life.

But there were things Annabeth would stay clear of. She never talked about her ability or past, and whenever I brought it up, she just found a way to change the subject.

I told her about my family. My dad had left before my mom had me, and my mom recently remarried to my stepfather Paul. Annabeth liked hearing about the things my mom did for me. I started to question if she had a mother.

I had become good friends with the headmaster also. Mr. Sedel had approached me in the middle of the week and introduced himself. He was very nice and didn't look like he wanted to crazy murder me, so I guess it's not 8th grade all over again. He told me to come to him if I needed anything. I might have to go to him about my desk drawer.

One night everyone was piled in my cabin, finished with their homework and bored as can be. I kept looking over at my desk.

_Should I tell them?_

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah" they chorused.

"Do you guys have creepy files and maps of the school in your desk drawer that you don't know where they came from?" I asked quickly.

"No" Annabeth answered slowly "Do you?"

"Kinda"

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed "Why didn't you tell us before!"

We all crowded around my desk as I opened the drawer.

"I didn't think it was that important" I answered.

Everyone reached in and grabbed something from the drawer.

"Whoa" Grover said as he looked at the satellite map.

"Percy" Annabeth flipped over her file and pointed to the logo on the back"These are _school files_. How did you get them?"

"I told you Annabeth! I just opened my drawer the first day and there they were!" I explianed.

"Mine isn't a school file" Juniper stated.

"Nico" Thalia smiled evilly "I found your file."

She held it up for him to see. Nico swatted for it.

"Give it!"

"Look at this" Annabeth said.

She grabbed a map out of my desk.

"It's all the cabins. It even tells who live in them!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"And why would that be in Percy's cabin?" Grover asked.

"Wow" Nico interrupted. He was looking through his file "Someone's been _stalking_ me!"

We all crowded around him and looked at the file. He was right. There were photos of him walking, eating at restaurants, sitting on a bench, ect.

"Guys…." Annabeth interrupted "Look at the time" she pointed to the clock "We _need_ to go. It's _way_ past curfew."

"Guys go! They'll see the lights on!" I said ushering them out the door.

"Same time same place?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

I watched them run to their cabins.

Annabeth stopped at the door of her cabin. She looked to the side and saw me. She smiled and waved.

I waved back.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Ok, so I have limited time to update so IF YOU REVIEW! I WILL USE IT TO UPDATE! **

**SO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**34 REVIEWS! Ilove you guyz! I would be nothing without my reviewers!**

**_WriteWhatsInside_ asked: **This chapter seemed a little more rushed than others, in my opinion of course. Although, it was still very good. It displeases me that you can't update more, I've waited so long for this update, but hey, I can't always have my way. Also, how do you get so many reviews? My fanfic is already past the 10000 word mark, but I only have about 15 reviews. Give or take one or two. **I'm sorry it was a little rushed! i suck at time lapses... I have no idea how I get so many reviews! I mean like, why did _you_ review? Because you love my story Because you wanted me to update? Because you had a question? I don't know.**

**_2lazy2login_ asked: **Is it weird that I laughed when the mutts came out during the Hunger Games? My friends freaked out and I laughed... We all knew it was comming because I told them yet they freaked out anyways. **Not at all! Personally, I almost peed in my pants, but that's just me. And i knew it was coming.**

**_alliegirl101_ asked: **such a good story! but can annabeth and percy kisssoon please?:) **It's coming!**

**_lilcello_ asked: **Are u gonna make a minor couple of groverxjuniper! **No. Sorry!**

**_RollTide1998_ asked: **Just go ahead and let them kiss plz stop putting it off. **I'm sorry! It's coming!**

**_ .Writing_ asked: **Were the people just stalking nico, or was it everybody? **It's everybody, because everyone has a file.**

**_Guest_ asked: **I absolutly love your story. It is sooooo awesome! Please make more chaapters i just read it this moring and it is awesome! PLease make thailia stop acting like a total complete jerk to nico i knoe that there is no thailco but still... she can still be nice to him. Also please wirte more about the island and the secret lab. Other than that this story is amazingly awesome. **I'm sorry! Thalia has to be mean to Nico right now! It's part of the story! But it won't be like that forever. I will get to the island and lab soon, don't worry.**

**_Guest_ asked: **keep going !'NOW' I wonder if annabeth has d whatever abbility? dose percy and annabeth ever get together? did annabeth get hurt by the math teacher because her ability? did she and the gang find the lab there and all the stuff that was in percy's desk was there? i wonder if they find evidence washed up on the river side?is dwahatever the stalker or is it annabeth? did I just figuer it all out? why do I keep asking Q.'s? can u plz keep going? ! **Ok, I got 5 reviews from Guest. Are you the same person? Ok lots of questions... here I go... Annabeth does not have Daedalus's ability. Of course Percy and Annabeth get together. the summary does say PERCABETH FLUFF doesn't it? Annabeth's ability is _part_ of why Mr. Jones hurt her. Annabeth and _the gang_ did not find the files. Evidence washed up on the riverside? WHOA! Hold on! A _stalker_? Where did that come from? No, you did not just fugure it all out. I have no idea why you keep asking questions.**

**_Ledianity_ asked: **And, are you gonna add Thalico in this? It'll be nice if you do because it would even work because Thalia isn't a Hunter. And it's sad that Nico is kind of forever alone-persond because I think that he is one of the best chatacters in PJO and it would be nice that he has a girlfriend. 8 **No sorry! No Thalico. Just Percabeth.**

**_Jason is Perfect_ said: **Update! Dude this is awesome. I got nervous just reading it. I was totally freaked out. **Wow. I didn't know my story had that effect on people...**

**Percy's POV**

Today for Combat Chiron had us meet him on the field. He had told us the day before to be ready for a workout and to bring our swords.

Nico, Grover, and I met the girls on the field.

"What are we doing on the field today?" I asked.

"Percy." Thalia started "Think about it. We're on a field with _more space_ carrying our _swords_. What do you think we're gonna do?"

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. I was just asking."

"CLASS!" Chiron boomed as he walked onto the field "Now that we all have our swords, we're going to learn how to use them. We went over basic things last year and I think we should start with those maneuvers." He turned to me "I'm sure you'll be able to keep up Percy.

I nodded.

"Pair up! Prove to me how much you remember!"

I looked over at Annabeth, and she nodded.

We walked over to a clear area and faced each other.

"So we're supposed to spar right?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled.

"Something like that" she said.

We circled each other.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Sedel walk onto the field to watch.

_It's just an extension to your arm. Use it like you're fighting. How hard can it be? It's just like swinging a stick._

I swung my sword at Annabeth. She deflected it. The shock ran through my body. I barely had time to recover before I had to deflect Annabeth's blow to my ribs.

_This should be fun._

Annabeth stabbed at my chest, and I deflected it.

I lunged at her. She easily side-stepped it and ended up behind me. She kicked me in the back of the knees, and I fell to the ground.

I did a somersault and got back to my feet.

"Nice try Annabeth" I teased.

Chiron and Mr. Sedel were watching us closely. Some of the other pairs had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"You're not bad Jackson" Annabeth praised.

"Than-"

"But way too arrogant"

She lunged at me quickly. If not for my reflexes, I would be _skewered. _

We went on for a good while.

Chiron looked pleased. Mr. Sedel looked amazed.

I swung my sword at Annabeth's ankles. She jumped and landed on the sword.

My eyes widened as she kneed me in the chest, and I fell onto my back. She pointed her sword at my throat.

Annabeth smiled, proud of herself.

I shot a sideways look at my sword to my left. My hand inched for it.

Annabeth saw the movement am swung her sword at my hand. I used my reflexes and grabbed the hilt of her sword as I got mine. I twisted her sword out of her hand and got up with both swords.

Annabeth kicked at my hand, and I dropped her sword as pain went through my hand.

Annabeth grabbed her sword and swung her sword at me. I blocked it.

We backed up and looked at each other's eyes.

We went to disarm each other at the same time. Unfortunately, we both succeeded.

Mr. Sedel clapped as the class cheered.

Annabeth and I looked at the sword in our hands and laughed.

I handed Annabeth he sword and she handed me mine.

"Good job Percy" Annabeth said laughing.

"Thanks" I answered laughing too.

That night we all sat in my cabin, everything from my desk spread out on the floor and bed, looking at all the files and maps and photographs.

"Percy, are you missing a key to the cabin?" Juniper asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

She held up the key I had found on the first day.

"That doesn't fit to anything here" I said "I tried it on everything the first day when I found it. I have no idea where it goes"

"Can I see it?" Annabeth asked.

Juniper handed it to her.

Annabeth held it in front of her and examined it. She took a water bottle off the nightstand and looked through it at the key.

"Annabeth?" I asked "What are you doing?"

"All the keys to the cabins have the cabin number on it" she explained while looking at it.

"Does it have a number?" Nico asked.

Annabeth took another look.

"No" she answered "That's weird. Even regular keys have a number on them. This one's blank"

"What should I do with it?" I asked as Annabeth handed it back to me.

"Keep it." Annabeth said "It's a key. It's going to open _something._ We just have to find out what."

"I still don't understand why all this stuff is in Percy's desk." Grover announced.

"I don't think anyone does" Juniper said.

"When they give someone a used cabin they sweep the while place" Thalia explained "They don't leave _anything_ behind. Much less a drawer full of suspicious school files."

"Maybe someone screwed up" I suggested.

Annabeth tuned to me.

"_Screwed up_?" she asked disbelievingly, "Percy, the faculty at Goode doesn't _screw up_."

"Well, they're only human" I pointed out.

"She's right Percy, the faculty have abilities too." Juniper said.

"Someone would have had to come in here after them and put the files in the drawer." Nico said.

"But-"

"Look at this" Annabeth interrupted me.

We all crowded around her.

She was holding a giant cabin map like the one we had found the day before, except it looked much older. The whole document was a different format, but the same scrawled writing was under each cabin.

"There's my cabin!" Nico said pointing to where his cabin would be "Wait a second, my name's no Griffin George" he said reading the name under it.

Everyone looked at Annabeth. She stared at the map for a moment.

"I think it's a really old map. Goode's been around for a long time. These are probably people who lived in our cabins at one time." she explained.

Nico pointed to Thalia's cabin.

"_Regina Alfred_!" he exclaimed reading the name.

"Shut up" Thalia growled.

"Eugene Evans" Grover read off his cabin.

"It rhymes with hygiene." Nico joked.

"Violet Overman" Juniper read off hers.

"Haha…. get it…. Juniper…. Violet…. plants…" Grover hesitated "Oh never mind"

"Elizabeth Reverine" Annabeth read "Pretty"

"Who's on your cabin?" Nico asked me.

"Daedalus Peterson" I read.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Ok, so here are some announcments.**

**I will be having some time to update normally for the next one or two weeks so REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**

**From my poll I have realized many people would like me to do a Maximum Ride story, so that might be sometime in the future.**

**I plan on putting some more PJO stories out the soon! YAY!**

_**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE! AND I WILL UPDATE LIKE A CRAZY**_** AUTHOR!**


	10. Best Chapter In The Whole Story

**I'm bored. So I'm going to post this page. And I need the review too. I'm gonna get my random smiley faces out first, then since everyone's been asking, I'll tell you a little about myself…. but smiley face first.**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):**

**Ok, so now that I have out of my system, since everyone's been asking, here's a little about me.**

_**Name**_**_:_ The. And my last name is Artemis. The Artemis… Suckers.**

_**Age**_**: over 13, under 18. Take a guess.**

_**Appearance**_**: Now I'm afraid you guys are stalking me…. blonde. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight. My eyes are grey, so they change color with what I wear. Um, I'm kinda short. WAIT WAIT! Not short….. **_**Funsized….**_

_**Hobbies**_**: Volleyball, Basketball, Tennis, Horseback Riding, Archery, Annoying my brother.**

_**Mental issues**_**: Wait what? For real? Fine… ADHD, Dyslexia…. BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY STUPID HEALTH TEACHER! I'M NOT MENTALLY CHALLENGED!**

_**Favorite color**_**: lime green **

_**Relationship status**_**: this question is kind of odd…. I feel like you people are stalking me…. taken**

**_What was the first thing you thought when you woke up_?**** Ummmm…. wake me up at 9.**

_**What do you want to be when you grow up?**_** A Forensic Scientist/Author/Artist. The best job you'll ever have….**

_**What did you want to be when you grew up when you were little?**_** An unicorn….**

_**Pets**_**_:_ I live on a farm….**

_**Favorite word**_**: nunja…. the personal bodyguard of the Pope; AKA nuns with mad ninja skills**

_**Favorite food**_**: garlic bread! But I'll end up fat if I eat too much.**

_**Weirdest experience you've had all year**_**: Zumba at school…. the moves were very suggestive….**

_**Favorite song:**_** It changes every hour. Currently it's Lights by Ellie Goulding. But the hour is almost over. I have a feeling it's going to be (Kissed You) Goodnight by Glorinana next.**

_**Favorite TV show**_**: NCIS, New Girl, Only In America With Larry the Cable Guy, Call of the Wildman**

**_What's your ringtone_?**** Just Keep Swimming from Finding Nemo ;)**

_**Have you ever embarrassed yourself in public?**_** Maybe….**

_**What did you do?**_** Don't ask**

_**What word makes you laugh uncontrollably**_**_?_ **fights to contain laughter** snuggles… **bursts out laughing** **

_**Think of someone random. What color underwear do you think they're wearing?**_** This question is kind of disturbing….**

_**What's your phone number?**_** STALKER!**

_**Do you sing in the shower?**_** OK THAT'S IT! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! I'M GONE!**

**I'll delete this later. But I need some reviews first! I wanted to update…. but I didn't have enough reviews…. sad little old me…. give me some please? I need about 15. I have 3 chapters that I can update with… !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wonderful reviews! 3 AWAY FROM 300! I LOVE YOU GUYS! So I like, typed all my review answers and everything up, then it deleted them. So I said Mean by Taylor Swift at the laptop and started over :(****. You guys seemed to like my boredom chapter much more than I originally thought. Should I keep it?**

**_Indigo _said: **Are we gonna find out what Anabeth's gift is soon? Are Percy and Annabeth gonna get together soon? What about Nico and Thalia? Juniper and Grover? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! **Annabeth's gift is coming! I promise! There will DEFINATLY be Percabeth! No Thalico. No Groviper. Just Percabeth. **

**_Guest _****said: **Percy's ablity sucks, it doesn't help thatyou made all the girlz mary sues, but I guess stories like this intentionally have no plot with random chapters that make little sense **How can you say that? You only read to chapter 2….**

**_JuleRose _****said:** Wow. Just read this. I think I'm obsessed. This is seriously one of the best stories out there on FanFiction. I just love love love this story. So please please please please update soon. My heart will break if you don't update. Or I'll die. I'll sit by my window and cry and listen to Adele songs while eating chocolate ice cream. You seriously have to update.  
This story is the most awesome wonderful story out there. Now for questions: 1. When are we going to find out about Annabeth's ability? Cuz I wanna know. I need to know. Seriously. 2. When are Percy and Annabeth going to kiss? Please make it soon. I'm sick of waiting 3. How did you become so awesome? Because you're really awesome. UPDATE SOON PLEASE! Kthxbye** Wow! You're so sweet! You will find out Annabeth's ability soon enough! EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW! There will be Percabeth soon enough. EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW! And for how I got this awesome…. I was _born_ awesome :P**

**_killintimez _****said: **UPDATE NOW OR I WI FIND YO AND KILL YOUL ***runs away screaming* I DON'T WANNA DIE!**

**_DaughterofAthena1234 _****said:** How ironic we both have the same ring tone and eye color and hair color o.O this is getting a bit strange... OH and you should know my embarrassing moment was when I was walking in line when I was 12 and I tripped over my shoe lace and everyone laughed but I told them it was a gravity check XD **Oh my goodness… are you my long lost twin? Haha that's funny. Didn't think I'd post it though did ya?**

**_Guest _****said:** the story lineis great? plllleeeeaaassseee tell me annabth talent?was it her math teacher who gave her scar? hows her math teacher? I WANNA KNOW! **I can't tell you her talent! That'd ruin everything! And yes, the math teacher did give her her scar. Her math teacher is good I guess…**

**_killintimez _****said: **Make. Thalia kiss. Percy come on **EWWWWWWWW *GAGS* EWWWWWW! NOOOOOOOO! DID YOU NOT SEE THE BIG PERCABETH ON THE SUMMARY?**

**_bluewaterwings _****said: **XD I'm just too lazy to log in, but that's my acctual account. LOL I TOTALLY BURST OUT LAUGHING... snuggles... XD OMG I LOVE THIS STORY IT"S LIKE... everything packed into one... with like everything a book needs. LOL for me at least... my friends... VIOLENCE VIOLENCE VIOLENCE... i'm more of a romance kina girl... get my drift. ***still recovering from _the word_* I'm glad you think of it as a book…. I like violence…. ok, so I really like watching violent movies and saying sexily after every sentence but that's just me…. so…. umm… this is awkward….**

**_Amy's Mischievous Little Owl _****said: **Snuggles ! BOOM! I have you laughing at my feet. Okay that was random... ***still laughing uncontrollably* Yes, yes you do.**

**_ThePhoenix2013_**** said: **what's up with these stalkerish questions? ( yeah like you would know, right?) But seriously, it creeps me out and its about you not anyways keep writing because the story is amazing oh and btw, (cuz im curious...)if "snuggles" is a word that makes you laugh uncontrollaby, do ppl look at you weirdly when u see that fabric softener commercial with that teddy bear always saying "just snuggle!", or if shopping and u pass by a word that says " snuggle"?** I don't know what's up with the stalkerish questions, you readers send them to me. And yes, people do give me weird looks. And my brother pretends he doesn't know me… love him so much.**

**_FireyShadows _****said: **What is Annabeths skill! Is it like... good at everthing or something! I'm dying here...jk but i realllly ned to know! **No, it's not good at _everything_.**

**_Isabella _****said: **to start off with, the last chapter was really goood, and I can't wait for the next one! I can't wait for the reactions of percy's friends. One thing i would like, would be maybe more hints to Annabeth? I would love one mysterious clue as to what's her ability and her past. But in other words, everything's really good! i kept wanting to read on and on :) and im hoping for a thalico to keep things intersting c; **Well, actually I've given you LOTS of hints about her ability. They just don't make sense because you don't know what her ability _is_. Trust me, when you know and you go back and read it over, you're gonna slap yourself mentally for not catching that. But I have some big ones coming up!**

**_Just do it psh I JUST DID IT _****said: **I KNEW IT I KNEW IT WAS DALEUALUS HA HA and have you seen snow white and the hunts men it has Kirsten Stewart in it the girl from twilight SO funny well I found it funny my friends were totally stared wimps so yea great story and please get annabeths ability soon **I'm glad you saw it coming, that's what I wanted. And no, I wanted to see it, but I live in the middle of nowhere… I have to wait to get it on DVD**

**_Jason is Perfect _****said: **Update now. You are awesome:) **I know :P**

**_GoneWild _****said:** Love this story! It's my fav! Annabeths skill is killing me! Is it...nothing? **No, it's something.**

**_Don'tJudgeMeCauseI'mDifferent _****said: **You have no Finniking idea how much it hurts me when you don't update. No idea. **Aw! I'm sowwy! You sound like my brother- "You have no fudging idea how much it hurts me not to kill you. No idea."**

**_Goddess of Tides _****said: **Awesome story u got there! An idea just poped into my head. U no how in the underworld thet have the recarnation? What if the characters were once the people that were in there cabins? Does that make sence? For example: percy, deadalus; annabeth, elisabeth. Its just an idea i thought of that would b cool. Update plz i love this story **That's a really cool idea! But I already have everything figured out… sowwy… you should use it in one of your stories!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walked together to lunch from English the next day.

"That's so creepy!" Annabeth continued "You have Daedalus's sword _and_ his cabin! Weird, don't you think?" she looked over at my face.

"I guess" I answered casually "It could just be a coincidence."

"And _then_ to add to all of it you have weird files in your desk" she gave me a dirty look "which you took _forever_ to show me…"

"I said I was sorry!" I defended myself.

"Still, but don't you think it's a little suspicious?" Annabeth asked.

I shot her a questioning look.

"Suspicious? Why would it be suspicious?" I asked.

She sighed and shook her head as she looked at the ground.

"Percy, it's just…. Daedalus was a dangerous person Percy. Even if I don't know if all the things they say about him are true, I still know he's not the kind of person you want to be associated with."

"I'm not associated with him, he's _dead_." I pointed out.

"It's just…" she stopped and looked at her feet "Never mind Percy. I'm just being me."

"Hey" I put my arm around her shoulders "I thank you for being worried about me, I've never had any friends who have done that, but I'm fine. And there's nothing wrong about being you."

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Per-"

Our heads both swiveled in the same direction as something was slammed into the lockers around the corner.

Annabeth looked at me and we turned the corner.

A large, sandy haired boy had a smaller kid trapped up against the lockers.

"Who has it?" he growled through his teeth at the small boy "I swear you are going to be in _so_ much trouble if you lost-"

"Hey!" I shouted at the same time Annabeth shouted "Luke!"

The boy swiveled his head to us. He backed away from the kid.

"Well, well, well…. If it isn't _Little Miss Ego_ herself. Who's your new boyfriend? I thought no one at Goode was good enough for _you_ Miss Chase." Luke asked tauntingly.

"His name is Percy Jackson, Luke. And he's not my boyfriend." she answered.

"Could have fooled me."

The smaller boy made a scared sound.

"Shut it!" Luke growled at him.

"I thought I told you to pick on someone your own size" Annabeth said getting in his face.

"Well Sam over here lost something of the school's, and-"

Everything clicked in my head.

"You're the class president!" I realized aloud.

Luke backed away from Annabeth and advanced on me. I didn't budge.

"You got a problem with that?" he asked in an intimidating tone.

"Aren't class presidents supposed to be nerds?" I asked.

**(A/N: Stereotype people, if you're a class president and reading this, it doesn't mean you're a nerd.)**

Luke took his fist back to punch me. With lightning fast speed I grabbed his fist and sent his sprawling on the floor.

His eyes were wide as he looked up at me. Sam took this as an opportunity to run away.

Luke jumped back on his feet and continued looked at me. Annabeth looked back and forth between us, ready to stop any more violence.

Luke backed up slowly, and then walked away and turned the corner, defeated.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted at me when Luke was out of earshot "You didn't have to hit him! That has gotten you kicked out of 10 schools Percy! And they can't kick you out of this school!" she tried to pull me away "But Luke can go tell _Mr. Sedel_ and they could send _Legacies_ after you!"

I was only half listening to her.

"I wonder what he was looking for?" I wondered aloud.

"Who cares!" Annabeth exclaimed while attempting to get me to budge "We need to _go_."

She kept pulling at my arm as hard as she could as I stood there and stared where Luke had left, lost in thought.

Annabeth realized it wasn't working and came to stand in front of me.

"Percy?" she asked softly.

I looked down at her.

She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Lunch?" she asked.

I nodded slowly and allowed her to drag me to the cafeteria.

I walked to the History classroom after Math.

I opened the door and walked in. I took a seat next to Annabeth.

"I wonder what pointless piece of history we're learning today." I stated as I put my head in my hand.

Annabeth laughed.

"It's ok Percy" she said patting my arm "We're free for Social and Environmental right after this."

"Ok class, please take a seat and quiet down." the teacher asked.

We all quieted down and awaited another oh-so-boring History lesson.

"Today we will be learning about the history of Goode."

The whole class straightened with curiosity.

"Goode doesn't teach its history to anyone below this age, for its history is very gruesome and frightening"

Annabeth and exchanged a look.

"Goode High School For Exceptional Children was started in 1695 when they started trialing the Salem witches. As most of you know, the Salem witches were not real witches, just people with abilities much like yourself, but were just unfortunate enough to be found by the general public. Goode was built as a sanctuary for people with exceptional abilities. The Salem Witch trials ended in 1702 and in 1705 Goode was turned into a school to teach children how to use their abilities."

I looked over at Annabeth and mouthed- "You didn't know this?"

"No" she mouthed back.

She motioned for me to pay attention.

"Goode was very successful until 1765 when the locals started to suspect things. They started to snoop around. As you know, some abilities affect your physical appearance, and the locals knew something wasn't right. They started taking students and torturing them on an island."

Both Annabeth and I's eyes widened.

"Some students started to go against Goode and join the locals. In 1768 a group called The Legacies was brought over from Greece to help protect our school. They were able to ambush the island and save many lives. The students were taught to _respect_ the Legacies. As you know, The Legacies still protect us today. Goode lasted 2 more centuries without any problems."

The class was deathly quiet.

"One student named Daedalus Peterson was driven mad from his ability. He had _no_ friends. He started torturing students on the same island."

Annabeth grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"He was caught by Legacies before he took too many lives. But this tale shows how dangerous your _abilities_ can be, and how without Goode, how dangerous _you _could be."

"Now I don't want any of you to be worried, because Goode is a very safe place and we have everything under control. OK?"

Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, and I all met up during Social and Environmental in my cabin. We all looked through files silently.

Even Nico and Thalia didn't bicker back and forth.

Everyone was still shocked by History.

"Well, that was an interesting story." Nico said breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded and agreed with him.

"Do you guys still want to go to the island on Friday?" Thalia asked.

Everyone fell silent.

"I think we should." Annabeth said. "I mean like, they said they have everything under control right? And it's only Tuesday, we can always change our minds."

I nodded.

"We should go." I agreed.

"Ok, so we're still on for Friday."

"Whoa!" Grover said looking down at his file. "Is that Mr. Sedel?"

We all got up and crowded around him. Sure enough, there was a picture of a teenage Mr. Sedel with another kid. They looked like best friends.

"Grover, what are you looking at?" I asked.

"A yearbook" he answered.

"Wow" Thalia said.

"Who's that?" Juniper asked, pointing to the guy next to him.

"I don't know, but apparently they were best friends" Grover flipped through the yearbook "They're together in every picture."

"Go to the profiles." Annabeth said.

Grover flipped to the pages with all the headshots.

"There he is!" Thalia exclaimed pointing to the guy's picture.

"What's his name?" Juniper asked.

"Daedalus Peterson" we read in unison.

* * *

**Whoa! Daedalus keeps popping up man! Anyway-**

**Take a look at my new story (Kissed You) Goodnight! It's really good but no one read it :(**** But I posted it last night soooo….**

**And I thing I'm gonna keep the last chapter just for the heck of it…. (And maybe cuz if I post this chappie there you can't review it :(:(:(:(****)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**PAST 300 IN 11 CHAPTERS! Whoooooooo! I'm soooo happy, I decided to update after a day! YAYYYYYYYY! A CHAPPIE FREE FOR EVERYONE! Questions first though!**

**_Amy's Mischievous Little Owl _****said: **This is getting Goode... BTW, I can't stop laughing when I hear that word(snuggles) . Make it stop ! ***sticks tongue out immaturely* Now you know how I feel!**

**_FlyOnAsianBookNerd _****said: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for putting the Hunger Games into it! I love this story! I love how everybody's teasing each other! Could you put maybe some texts inbetween the characters and could you maybe put a Maximum Ride mention in too? **Um, I don't know, maybe? But keep looking at my profile! I might have some Maximum ride stories soon XD**

**_SkyFly45 _****said: **Love it I need to know annabeths ability. I can keep a secret. **I know you can! But if I tell you, it ruins the experience…. BUT HUGE HINT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**_Goddess of Writing _****said: **Wow plz update! Great chappy! is annabeth telepathic? or can she c bits of the future? Ik both of those don't really make sense in this story but i thought they were cool abilities so...yeah...awkward So, now, questions questions questions... Ooh! I have one! CAN ANNI AND PERCY KISS IN THE NEXT CHAPPY PLZ PLZ PLZ? **No, not telepathic. No, not able to see the future. BUT HUGE HINT IN THIS CHAPTER! They will kiss soon *hint hint***

**_envelope123 _****said: **I'm going to be honest with you, I don't give a crap about the mysteries. I'm only here for the Percabeth. Okay constructive critisicm Go! xD when Percy said "I thank you for being worried to Annabeth & Annabeth replied with a Thanks is kinda umm wrong or shouldn't be put it that way. The sentence usually goes like "It's sweet that you're worried blah blah blah" The reply may varies from No problem to I'm your friend but its kinda awkward for me to say thanks. Well that's all I hopes your're annoyed by me. I'm sorry if you are! Update soon okay? :) **It's actually grammatically correct, I asked my English teacher. And no, I'm not annoyed. You're just trying to help!**

**_Guest_**** asked:**Who is annabeth's teacher? I like how u make annnabeth strong and stuff. Other people make he look like a frail little girl. Are u-know-how and freinds? So good! SO GOOD! WRITE FASTER! **Mr. Jones is Annabeth's teacher. I said that didn't I? I know, I hate it when they make Annabeth look weak. It gets all my nerves…. u-know-how? DO you mean you-know-who?**

**_3 words FAB. U. LOUS _****said: **So, a question real quick - are Percy and Annabeth gonna get together, or is someone - or someones - gonna try to stop them? Luke said "I thought noone was good enough for you"... Could it possibly be? Sorry - overly dramatic So did he go out with her? Or even just ask her out? Hmmm... And Dadelaeus (did I spell that right?) - always involved! Did you kinda get this idea Harry Potter and change it your way? I mean, Percy got however-you-spell-it's sword, and cabin, and that... And Harry got Voldemorts wands counter-part, and they had a connection... You didn't? You havnt? Do they have a connection too? If you dare say "Wait an you'll find out" I am gonna scream! Can't wait to see what happens next! (hint, hint) :P **Yes, they will get together. I'm not gonna have like a Rachel stop them. It's so overused. And they make Rachel look like a slut! Rachel's ****_oracle_**** now! Anyway, no, Luke and Annabeth did ****_not_**** go out. It's just Annabeth's popular and she said no to everyone who wanted to date her. And I didn't get this from Harry Potter. Actually, I never thought about Harry Potter. I've only read to the 4th book *blushes* I know, I'm bad. But I like them!**

**_seaweedbrainsgirl717_**** said: **Still in total love with this story! Please update soon! Your killing me with his wait! And he's the math teacher correct? Also I love the song (kissed you) goodnight! It's my second favorite song! If you like that one try I don want this night to end by luke Bryan! Your an amazing writer never let anyone tell you different! **I love them both! I'm a real country junkie :P Anyway, GO CHECK OUT THE ONESHOT! You'll love it!**

**_Ledianity _****said: **Snuggles! Haha, I am evil :] Soooo, very good chapter, I like this all Daedalus (it is annoying because here in Finland Daedalus is spelled like Daidalus and I have serious problems with writing it with e..) is the badass and Luke is kinda-badass and Mr. D (hahaa, I don't mean the Mr. D in camp, I mean Daedalus because i afraid to spell it wrong) keeps popping out every now and then. And it looks like he has some kind of bond between him and Percy. Everything that has something to do with D pops out with Percy. I have a theory also but it is still so insane that I'd like to keep it myself... :] **You are evil. Everyone's badass man, it's a badass story! They have a bond… why does everyone think they have a bond? I don't get that. Please share! I love hearing you guys' crazy theories! (And the real story is pretty crazy…)**

**_JuleRose_**** said: **Fabulous chappie! What are Juniper and Thalia's special abilities? Did you already say? If not, are you going to? Thank you for being awesome **Oh, they're coming! You're welcome for being awesome XD**

**_You'llNeverKnow1212 _****said: **And what's Annabeths special ability? My guess is that Daedalus is still alive on the island. But everyone already. UPDATE! **It's coming! BIG HINT IN THIS CHAPTER! Why would you think that?**

**_Pokemonchen_**** said: **Whattttt? But how? Wwhsasygjejbsbkg? Dangerous mission here... Is it possible for him to still be alive in some way? UPDATE **Ok, I ****_distinctively _****remember typing that they ****_were_**** friends. PAST TENSE. It's ok. a lot of people got me wrong.**

**_Don'tJudgeMeCauseI'mDifferent _****said: Haha. Sorry I sound like your brother, but it's true! Update quickly okay? I wuv you! You da beast! It's OK! I love my brother! Except when he throws me in the river… so not cool…**

**Lots of lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

**(Ok, so this is for the people who didn't read all the questions. Some of you reviewed me saying "OMG DAEDALUS IS ALIVE AND WORKING WITH MR. SEDEL AND MR. SEDEL'S SO EVIL AND OMG OMG!" But I distinctly remember typing that they WERE friends. HENCE THE WERE! Thank you very much.)**

Annabeth swung her sword at my ankles. I jumped and swung back at her.

"Are you sure we should go on with this?" I asked as we continued to fight.

"Of course!" she answered deflecting my blow "If Mr. Sedel was best friends with Daedalus, then he might know what all the maps and files in your desk mean. We have to go to him."

"Wait." I side stepped her stab "But I thought we weren't going to show him the papers."

"Just one! We can't show him all of them because they're school property; he might think you stole them, and we don't want trouble. We're just gonna go in there, show him the old cabin map we found, ask him about Daedalus, and get out. Deal?"

I swung at her, and she rolled and popped back up.

"Deal." I answered.

* * *

Grover, Nico, Thalia, Juniper, Annabeth, and I stood outside of Mr. Sedel's office. We all decided Annabeth and I should be the ones to go in. Annabeth because she's smart, and I because I lost rock, paper, scissors with Grover.

"Do you guys have the map?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah."

"Annabeth does."

"Do you know what to say?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Shut up Percy."

Thalia turned us by our shoulders and pushed us into Mr. Sedel's door. Our force pushed the doors open and, we stumbled in. Annabeth shot Thalia one last death glare before the doors closed.

Mr. Sedel looked up from his desk and gave us a friendly smile.

"Good morning Annabeth. Good morning Percy. I trust you have something you would like to ask me? I know your friends do." he said with a smile.

"You heard that?" Annabeth asked sheepishly.

He nodded.

"They are quite loud." he answered.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be. I used to be young too. I know exactly how it works. Please sit!" he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk, "Do you have something to ask me?"

Annabeth took the map out of her bag as we sat down.

"Yes sir." she placed the map on his desk, "Do you know anything about this?"

Mr. Sedel took the map and looked at it.

"This is an old cabin map. A school file." he gave us a quizzical look, "How did you get it?"

"Oh we just found it." Annabeth said quickly.

I was surprised. She was a good liar.

"We wanted to return it." I played along "But we were curious about what it was."

Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, I see." he fell for it "Well this is an old cabin map from back when I was a student."

"Really?" Annabeth asked, shooting me a look.

"Which cabin is yours?" I asked.

Mr. Sedel pointed to a cabin near the Administration Building.

"My father was headmaster at the time, so he liked having me close. Didn't want me causing any trouble." he said with a laugh.

"Do you have an ability Mr. Sedel?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes I do Miss Chase. My ability is strength. I can lift 10 times my own weight."

Mr. Sedel was a very tall guy, a little taller than me, and he was 6'7, but skinny.

"That's very cool." I said.

"It's like your ability Percy." he said to me with a smile "It makes us more physically able than everyone else. But we have our matches. I have seen you and Annabeth dueling in Combat."

He smiled.

"But Miss Chase's ability helps also." he continued.

I turned to Annabeth. Her face hardened.

"Is that Daedalus Peterson's cabin?" she said pointing to my cabin and changing the subject.

Mr. Sedel sighed.

"Yes. Unfortunately I was in school with him. Poor guy, he was driven crazy by his ability. He didn't have any friends."

Annabeth and I exchanged a sideway glance.

"When students started to go missing, everyone knew it was Daedalus. It started happening right after we learned about Goode's history. I suppose it gave him the idea. He found the island, made some finishing touches on the lab, and started kidnapping students at night."

He sighed.

"I was very scared. But I knew The Legacies would take care of it. It took them a while though. There are many small islands that had to be searched. But when they realized it was Daedalus, all they had to do was follow him. They ambushed and did away with him."

"What do you mean by 'did away with'" Annabeth asked.

He smiled at us.

"There's nothing the two of you need to worry about. You two are very good, well behaved students. You don't have to worry about it at all."

We all turned as the door burst open. there was Luke, panting.

"Mr. Sedel! It's-" he stopped when he saw Annabeth and I.

"Luke, could you please give us one more minute?" Mr. Sedel asked calmly.

Luke nodded sternly and closed the door.

Mr. Sedel turned back to us with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that." he apologized "Apparently there is an emergency. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" he asked.

"No sir." Annabeth answered as we stood up "but thank you."

"Of course! You are welcome here to ask me anything anytime!" he followed us to the door.

We opened it and stepped out.

"Have a nice day!" he called after us.

But Annabeth and I were already to the other side of the door.

"Lunch." Annabeth said seriously . "We need to talk to everyone. _Now_."

* * *

We all chose to sit in a corner table on the terrace, away from everyone else for lunch.

"What did he say!" Thalia demanded as we sat down.

"He heard you guys outside of his office." Annabeth said dryly.

"Sorry." Juniper apologized.

"What did he say about the map?" Nico asked.

"We told him we just found it and were returning it." I explained.

"He found his cabin." Annabeth added. "Along with Daedalus's."

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" Thalia stopped "Mr. Sedel has an ability?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"What is it?" Grover asked.

"Strength." Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Strength?" Nico asked disbelievingly "Are you sure? He's a pretty tall guy, but he's not exactly muscular."

"He can lift 10 times his weight Nico." Annabeth said "Besides, it's an _ability_. He doesn't have to be muscular to use it."

"Yeah" I agreed "Probably working out in the gym doesn't work for him. It's probably too easy. That's why he's skinny."

"Did he say anything about Daedalus?" Juniper interrupted.

"Yes." Annabeth answered, "He said Daedalus _didn't have any friends_."

"He's probably embarrassed about it." Grover pointed out.

"But the History teacher said that too." I realized "Maybe there's a bigger reason than embarrassment."

"Maybe," Thalia said "but we'll get back to that. What else did he say?"

"He said that Daedalus started taking kids after he learned the history." I said "That's probably why they wait until a certain age to tell us! They're afraid it will happen again."

"You're right Percy." Annabeth said "That makes sense."

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

"Oh, and guys," Annabeth started "About Friday, we know that the lab on the island is true, but Mr. Sedel said there are multiple islands. We could be going to a different island."

"Wait." Thalia said "There are multiple islands?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"That could mean we're going to different islands every time." Thalia said.

Everyone thought about it.

"But we would be able to tell that it was a different island, right/' Juniper asked.

"Hopefully." Annabeth answered.

"Mr. Sedel said that the Legacies 'did away with' Daedalus." I said, trying to change the subject "But he wouldn't tell us what that meant."

"Well, that would make sense." Nico said "Whenever the Legacies get someone, they never come back. They're probably 'done away with'."

"I wonder what they do with them?" Juniper said.

"I'd rather not like to find out." Annabeth said getting up "We'll all meet at Percy's tonight. I'll see you guys after you're done with math."

* * *

**Did you like that Annabeth ability hint? Did all of you catch it? I sure hope so!**

**Again, we're in the double-digit chapters now... my needed review count has gone up a little bit. But there are 23, 070 views on this story, I'm sure you guys can do it. Anyway...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gods. I go away to camp for 2 weeks and I come back to 412 reviews. I couldn't have asked for anything better! I love you guys! Anyway, the suspense for Annabeth's ability is getting higher! And… There will be Percabeth in this chapter…**

**_Amy's Mischeivious Little Owl _said: **So Annabeth's ability has something to do with Combat ? Right ? Why is she so mad about her ability ? Please tell me her ability ! I need to know. What is Mr Sedel hiding ? **Yup, it has to do with a lot of things. I can't tell you why she's mad about her ability! That'd ruin EVERYTHING! Why would Mr. Sedel be hiding something?**

**_Pokemonchen _said: **I don't get it though... Hmm... is it intellectual? You know, smartness basically. (She's really smart...) Don't know right... just an educated guess. **Kinda sorta. Remember, she's good at everything (Quoting Grover… or was it Nico?)**

**_envelope123 _****said: **You've misunderstood. I meant that it doesn't sound right grammatically, yes but you know. Anyway my guesses on Annabeth's ability is either she's like Sherlock Homes, how he can sence & know things before it's happen just by observing & being in the environment or She can pick up on other people's ability by being close to them. Sort of like the guy in Heroes. I forgot what his name is ... **Whoa… I read over that like three times and have no idea what you just said… but it's probably wrong. **

**_19Daughter of Athena99 _****said: **1)is Mr. Sedel lying about being friends with Daedulus?  
2)will you please update sonfor us *insert puppy-dog look* **He's lying that he wasn't friends with Daedalus. Updated.**

**_WaterPanda _****said: **Is "doing away with," cloning and destroying the original? If so, is Annabeth the clone of Daedalus, and that's why Mr. Sedel dislikes Annabeth, because she's basically the child/reincarnation/twin of the friend that hurt/betrayed/backstabbed him and the school. **Hahaha… I love you guys' theories… they're so awesome, but completely off. ****Sowwy!**

**_Pug1998 _****said: **I still don't understand annabeths ability! Is it maybe battle strategy? Buy I liked the chapter the story k **Remember what Grover (or was it Nico?) said in the beginning:she's good at everything. So she's good at battle strategy! That might not be her ability but…**

**_ThePhoenix2013 _****said: **I had to reread this chapter to catch the hint... so annabeth's ability is a mental thing rather than physical? Arrrgggghhhh! I'm dying to know what it is:0 **Wait… where did you get mental rather than physical?**

**_Owls R Us _****said: **Are you going to tell us the girls' abilities at the same time? I don't think you already told us... Did you give any hints for Juniper and Thalia's abilites? **Thalia's ability is actually in this chapter!**

**_Guest _said: **SNUGGLE SNUGGLE SNUGGLE SNUGGLE! This story is amazing and you need to update! Oh and will they find deadalus in the next chapter or will they not find him so it will be mysterious? (By the way the word Donna makes me laugh- sorry to all donna's out there though) **I CAN'T READ THIS REVIEW IF YOU USE THAT WORD FOUR STINKIN' TIMES! TOO BUSY LAUGHING!**

**_fancypants123: _**I like your story, but it's a little annoying having to scroll past the super long authors note very chapter. Also, isn't 6' 7 kinda like, really freaky tall? **Well, that freakishly long author's note answers all your questions… yes, 6'7 is freakishly tall! That's the whole point!**

**_JuleRose _****said: **One thing: Is Annabeth's ability to see the future? **Nope, sowwy!**

**_Mia _****said: **I was wondering, what inspired you do a high school where everyone had a special ability? **Well, it's kind of a long story. But long story short, I was eating an lemon, decided that an lemon was too sour, wished I could make it sweet, thought about updating stories, and BAM! It happened. **

**_Ledianity _****said: **Okay, you asked me for sharing my insane theory. So here it comes:  
Daedalus' ability is extra-long life (what hasn't anything to do with this whole story) and he still lives on some island and it is very well guarded and they never go in his island because Mr. Sedel knows that he lives there. Now he is reforming Legacies and Luke is a spy for them and he tells to D who has an useful ability and he put those files into Percy's drawer so he provoke him into searching information about Daedalus and after all he tries to get Percy in Daedalus' island to free him and help him to rise to the Lord of the Goode High. So, wasn't that insane? It was, don't even try to say anything else. But, awesome chappie and I think that Annabeth's ability is super-extra fast thinking or seeing a little bit future. Like half minute or so. Iiiiiiin-sane! But I warned you, my theories are always super-insane. **Whoa, that was insane. And very amusing to read. But sadly, no.**

**_GuestUnknown _****said: **(1. Annabeth either doesn't sleep or sleeps very little?  
(2. She is a very skilled fighter? Now I'm half expecting her to be immortal or a vampire or something like that. And when is there going to be more Percabeth? Its killing me! :( **Both are true, but not her ability. Whoa, vampire? This is PJO, not Twilight. I actually never made it through those books. Percabeth in this chappie!**

**_Immortal Teenager _****said: **OMG you're story is sooooo awesome! Does Annabeth have the same/similar ability to Percy?Are they gonna get caught going to the island? Are they gonna get in trouble for that? Are the Legacies gonna go after them? Ok - thats probly not gonna happen. I get carried away sometimes... **Nope, not the same ability as Percy. And all the answers to the rest are in the chappie! Read away!**

**_Guest _****said: **well I dont think annabeths abiltiy would be physical since he seemed to be comparing the two and that would make sense because shes smart but I dont know why she would hide it so I have almost no Idea for her ability sooooooo... PLEASE UPDATE **Why wouldn't it be physical?**

******_Empty Thoughts _said: **Annabeth's ability is- wait for it- the ability to beat Percy up **WHOA! HOW DID YOU KNOW? Jk , jk. oh well…**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The week passed quickly.

Every night all of us piled into my cabin and looked at files. Every night we would find new ones. The pile seemed endless.

I had to admit, I was excited to get some time off and go to the island, but I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about it. I ignored it though. I didn't want to ruin the trip. It's not every day you get a break from Goode.

"Do you think we should still go?" Annabeth asked as we walked along the beach during Social and Environmental.

"Of course!" I answered, analyzing her face.

"It's just, after everything we've heard… there's for sure a lab where they tortured kids on _one _island, that there's more than one island, and… I just have a _really_ bad feeling about it."

_Oh good, I'm not the only one._

"Well, even if there is a lab on the island, no one's using it! And besides, you say you never found an entrance, correct? So it's probably not the same island. We'll be fine. And it's gorgeous outside! We just need to have fun." I reassured her.

She gave me a small, defeated smile.

"I guess you're right Percy." she said quietly.

"As always." I said proudly.

She laughed.

"Yeah right." she said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with mock hurt.

"Nothing." she laughed "Nothing at all."`

She started to run, and I chased her down the beach. Her hair whipped in the wind as she turned her head and looked back at me, laughing. I sped up and closed some distance between us.

She finally ran for shelter into the water. We ran in knee deep and I splashed her. She kicked water at me and ran in the other direction laughing. I ran after her.

Ever since I was small, I was always stronger in the water than most children. While Annabeth was having trouble running in the water, I easily caught up and tackled her. We both fell into the water, managing to soak ourselves thoroughly.

Annabeth stood up, laughing and gaping at her wet self.

"You are so mean!" she exclaimed punching me in the shoulder.

I smiled proudly.

"I know."

"Hopefully we have enough time to get back to our cabins and change." she said walking past me to the beach "If I have to go to Science dripping wet, I'm blaming _you._"

When she got to the beach she started to ring out her hair. I just shook my hair, spraying water everywhere. Annabeth glared at me and continued ringing out her hair, and we started walking back.

"How are we going to get to the island?" I asked Annabeth.

"Goode has a whole dock full of motorboats. The night guard is always asleep, so Thalia goes and takes one and meets us here." she answered.

"When exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Tonight." she answered "Around midnight."

"Midnight?" I asked surprised "I thought we were going during the day."

"We don't have _time_ during the day Percy. All we have is Social and Environmental, and that isn't enough." she answered.

"Fine. What do you usually do on the island?" I asked.

"Swim." she said casually "and roast a few marshmallows. You'll be tired to tomorrow though. We never get _any_ sleep."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically "Just in time for my math test. You did that intentionally didn't you?"

She smiled innocently at me.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Percy."

I groaned, half asleep, and turned over.

"Come on Percy! Get up! We're almost late!" Grover said.

"Late for what?" I mumbled.

"The island! If we're late Thalia's leaving!"

I shot straight out of bed and grabbed a shirt.

"You slept in your swim trunks?" Grover asked.

"Yup" I answered darting to the door "Come on, we gotta sprint to the beach."

* * *

I sprinted down the beach to Annabeth, Nico, and Juniper.

"There you are!" Annabeth said "Where's Grover?"

"He-" I turned around and saw no Grover "_was_ right with me."

I saw Grover panting and walking down the beach a ways.

"I guess he couldn't keep up." I said shrugging.

We all turned as Thalia came cruising over in a motorboat.

"I GOT MARSHMELLOWS!" she yelled.

"WHOOOOOOO!" we yelled back

"Climb in guys!"she said.

We all ran over and started to get in. I climbed in and put my hand out to help Annabeth. She took it with a smile and climbed in after me.

After everyone climbed in we all took a seat in the boat. Thalia drove.

"Everyone please remain in your seats at all times" Thalia said as she turned the boat out, "I'm a real speed demon."

* * *

She was a real speed demon. By the time we all go to the island I felt like my mouth had gotten 2 times larger.

When I saw the island, the bad feeling in my stomach grew the size of a bowling ball. Do you know what it's like to have a bowling ball in your stomach? It doesn't feel so good.

It was a very small island; like maybe 2 or 3 acres all together. It had a small wood in the back, but it was mostly grass and beach.

I lowered the anchor for Thalia as everyone hopped off. It was very shallow. I grabbed the marshmallows when I got out.

"Where's Nico and Grover?" I asked Annabeth, looking around.

"They went to get wood for the fire." she answered, "Wanna help me dig a fire pit?"

"Sure." I answered.

Annabeth guided me over to a spot on the beach, far enough away from the water, and we started to dig. The sand dug easily; it wasn't wet.

Annabeth groaned halfway through and touched her head.

"Headache?" I asked.

She hesitated, but nodded quickly.

"Here." I grabbed her left hand and applied pressure between her thumb and her pointed finger.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." she answered "Thanks"

We continued to dig.

"Let's stop here," Annabeth said," We don't want to dig too deep; we'll hit water."

"Why isn't the sand wet?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know. But I'm not complaining. Easier to dig in." she said standing up and brushing her hands together.

Grover and Nico emerged from the woods carrying lots of sticks.

"Firewood!" Nico called.

They dropped the sticks in the pit.

"How are we going to light it?" I asked. I didn't remember seeing any matches on the boat.

Thalia smiled evilly.

"Why doesn't everyone step back." she asked.

I gave Annabeth a questioning look.

"Step back." she whispered.

I stepped back and watched Thalia.

_CRACK! _A blinding light came over me and I fell backwards. I felt Annabeth fall down next to me. The light was gone as quickly as it came.

I heard fire crackling as I sat up. Black dots blurred my vision. I shook my head a few times and they subsided. Thalia was standing by the fire pit, smiling. The fire pit was lit.

"Whaaaaaa?" I heard Nico ask, dazed.

"My ability." she said smiling "I can control lightning."

"Wait! That was lightning?" I asked "Then why didn't it burn the whole place?"

She gave me an annoyed look.

"What part of _control_ do you not understand?"

"But-"

Annabeth put a hand on my arm.

"Let it go." she said.

I sighed and sat up.

"Who's ready to roast marshmallows!?" Juniper asked excitedly.

Nico took a pocket knife out of his pocket.

"WHOA!" Grover yelled, backing away from Nico "Not cool!"

"It's for carving sticks." Nico said.

"What sticks?" Grover asked.

"Well, are you gonna _hold_ the marshmallows in the fire?" Nico asked sarcastically.

Nico grabbed some sticks off the ground and started to carve them into a point.

I turned to Annabeth.

"Is your head feeling better?" I asked.

She looked over and gave me a confused glance, then realized what I was talking about.

"Yeah," she said "Thanks for that trick. It really helped. Where did you learn it?"

"My mom." I answered "Usually when I had fights at school I would get hit and get a headache."

"That's nice of her." Annabeth said.

"Wouldn't your mom do that?" I asked.

Annabeth averted her eyes to the ground.

"I guess." she answered.

Nico passed out the sticks and the marshmallows. Annabeth took one and handed me the bag. I took two and put them on the stick.

"Two?" Annabeth asked.

"Two." I agreed.

She rolled her eyes.

Everyone put their marshmallows over the fire. We sat around for a while, joking and eating marshmallows. Nico's marshmallows kept catching on fire and burning up before he could eat them, Annabeth and Thalia had a staring contest, and Grover and I had a contest of who could eat a marshmallow the fastest.

It was a fun time.

After everyone was getting full, Annabeth turned to me and laughed.

"You have marshmallow all over you." she said laughing.

I wiped my mouth with my hand and looked at it. It was covered.

"Ew. Remind me not to let you touch me." Thalia said watching us.

"Well" I said getting up "We all know there's only one way to clean." I started to pull my shirt off.

Thalia gave me a disgusted face.

"You're not stripping are you? Because if you are I'm gonna leave." she said.

"I'm not stripping." I said in a 'duh' voice "I'm going swimming."

"A much better idea." Juniper said getting up "Let's go."

Everyone ran over to the rock and jumped into the deepest part in their bathing suits. It felt really good. I swam around for a while, stretching my arms and legs. I realized I hadn't been swimming since Annabeth had almost drowned.

Speaking of Annabeth, I looked around the water and didn't see her.

"Annabeth!" I called out.

"Up here!" she called from the shore.

Sure enough, she was sitting on a log on the beach.

"Aren't you getting in?" Thalia asked her.

"No. I don't really feel like getting wet." she answered.

"Oh come on Annabeth." I said "That's why we came out here; to have some fun!"

"Come on Annabeth! It won't be fun without you!" Juniper said.

"I just don't wanna get in." she said.

I swam to the rock as she argued with everyone else.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked.

"What?"

"Will you help me?" I asked.

She got up and walked over to me.

"With what?' she asked.

"Give me your hands." I said.

She gave me a questioning look, but leaned over the edge and gave me her hands.

"What are-"

I gripped her hands and yanked her in. Everyone burst out laughing. Annabeth emerged, furious.

"That was so unexpected!" she yelled at me, swimming to shore "I can't believe you-"

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back. "You're not going _anywhere_"

"Percy." she growled.

"You're already wet!" Nico said laughing "Stay a while!"

Annabeth huffed in defeat and broke from my grip. She pulled her T-shirt over her head, revealing a bikini top, and chucked it on shore. Next came her jean shorts.

"There you go." I said to her.

She glared at me. "I'm still mad at you."

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Guilty as charged." I said.

_Crack! _I swiveled my head toward the shore.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Annabeth.

She nodded.

We looked over at the rest of the group. They were too busy dunking each other to pay attention.

"Come on." Annabeth said grabbing my wrist "I want to see what that was."

We swam to the shore and emerged on land. Annabeth walked into the woods investigating. I took one last look at my friends before following her.

We walked a ways into the woods; far enough so I couldn't hear everyone else.

"There's nothing here." Annabeth said looking around "Do you think it could have been the fire cracking?"

"Maybe." I said "Let's go a little further."

Annabeth nodded, and we continued. As we walked farther in, the woods got a little thicker, and there were more logs and sticks on the ground.

Annabeth stopped abruptly.

"Percy, I-" she said as she started to turn around.

Unfortunately, I tripped over a stick and slammed into Annabeth. Annabeth slammed into a big tree behind us, and I caught myself on the tree, my arms pinning Annabeth.

"Oh sorry." I said to Annabeth.

Our faces were inches apart. For some reason, neither of us moved. Annabeth looked up at me. There was a certain emotion in her eyes, an emotion I had never seen in her before. We both started to lean in slowly, and I closed my eyes. We hesitated right before our lips could meet. I could feel her warm breath on my lips.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Annabeth and I pulled away, our eyes widening at what we just heard. We looked around the tree. There were two really buff guys in weird looking armor walking through the woods.

Annabeth pulled me to the opposite side of the tree, eyes wide.

"Those are _Legacies_!" she hissed at me.

My eyes widened.

'Run' I mouthed.

Annabeth and I turned and ran. We ran until we got to the water.

"There are Legacies one the island!" Annabeth exclaimed to everyone when we got there.

Everyone's eyes widened and they ran out of the water.

"Everyone run into the shadow of the woods and hold hands!" Nico ordered.

"This is not the time for _friendship circles_!" Thalia hissed at him.

"It's my ability!" he hissed back "Just do it!"

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and Juniper grabbed mine.

"What about the boat and the fire?" Juniper asked.

"Forget it." Thalia said.

We all watched as Nico shut his eyes, and we were gone.

* * *

**How did you like that Percabeth? It was an almost! It wasn't my best, but anyway… **

**I'll be back in school in 2 weeks with ENDLESS updates! YAYYYYY! Everyone's so excited! And I have a new PJO story coming up verrrrrry soon… I'm just waiting for my beta to cooperate. Yes people, you heard that right! BETA. I'm trying one out! It's not any complete story changing person. Just grammar and ideas. No biggie. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**450 reviews! Yay! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Um… *blushes* I was kind of a bad author last chapter, and kind of forgot to answer some reviews… so I put them first. Sorry guys!**

**_AtlantaJackson95 _said: **Have you ever read Graceling? In it, the main character, Katsa, has the ability of SURVIVAL. She never tires; she tells herself when she's going to wake up; she's exceptionally talented at everything she does, INCLUDING COMBAT...The reason I'm asking: THAT'S my guess. Does Annabeth have the ability of Survival? **I HAVE READ IT! IT'S AMAZING! But no, that's not her ability. Good guess though!**

**_Immortal Teenager _****said: **I'm tossing up between being an author or a forensic scientist when I grow up. Any suggestions? **Be both! I'm actually gonna be both of those AND an artist.**

**_Guest _****said: **U make it sound like the cartoon tower prep **Everyone keeps talking about Tower Prep! WHAT IS TOWER PREP? And why is it cartoony…**

**_Goddess of the Tides _****said: **Oooo is annabeths ability being able to see things that noone else can c, for example the dew on a spider web or the indication of a footprint on the ground, being able to c the little things. **Whoa that's really cool! But no, that's not it. Sowwy!**

**_Queen of Reading _****said: **Is Annabeth's ability anything that has to do emotions? Like, fixing them or maybe controlling them because her parents abandoned her and now she's healing the gang? This probably so off...** It is off, but I swear you guys have the best ideas! I would have never thought of that! **

**_You'llNeverKnow1212 _****said: **Why didn't I get an answer in the author note thingy?  
Even if i didn't really ask a question. **Well, if you don't really ask a question, I don't have anything to answer! and if you really did ask a question, if the question's already been asked and answered, I don't answer it! You guys should be reading all these answers! they answer all your questions!**

**_Love H.O.A Mikayla _said: **This is the best story EVER. Annabeth have the same ability as Dadleus(Sorry if I spelled that wrong)?Again this story is awesome and amazing your a really good is a a lot like a show called Tower Prep did you watch the show? **No, she doesn't have the same ability as Daedalus. No, I've never seen Tower Prep.**

**_Towerprepfan _said: **I totally agree with Love H.O.A Mikayla. Did you watch Tower Prep? **Why is everyone talking about Tower Prep? WHAT THE HECK IS TOWER PREP!? WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IT IS?! I feel so left out…**

**_ 03 _said: **Alrite here's my first question: when will we find out junipers ability? Y is there a pool if there r currently NO people with water abilities at the school? Is annabeth's ability kinda like super intelluctual smarts? Cuz she had a head ache in the last chappy. That would make her good at everything becuz she's not gonna be stupid. also do u have a schedule when u update? Anyway. Good job. I noticed a couple of spelling/grammer errors. But hey, everyones got those. So just keep UPDATING. **Juniper's ability is coming! There's a pool because there used to be people with water abilities. No, her ability's not intelligence. No schedule for when I update, just when I finish the chapter. Or get enough reviews.**

**_Creamoe _****said: **I just found this story this morning, and I have to say, I'm inpressed.  
Just one little thing for this chapter. Motor boats don't have anchors. You tie them to the dock with rope. **My friend's has an anchor. And it has a rope. You can have both! a rope's not gonna help you when you're out in the middle of nowhere…**

**_xXAnnabethJacksonXx _****said: **When will they kiss? It MUST be soon! Also, just a random question that came to mind: Team Jasper or team Pipeo? Plz update! **The kiss is coming soon! I am Team Jasper! If Rick Riordan wanted Piper to be with Leo then Jason would wake up to Leo and Piper holding hands. **

**_percabethrules123 _said: **It would be cool if the legicies(sorry my spelling SUCKS!) got them, brought them to camp half blood and they all got claimed**That's a cool idea, but they're all human… to a degree… ok so NOT human… Ok, I think I'll say they're not demigods. **

**_Guest _****said: **Annabeth has visions and sees the future **Nope!**

**_Nerdy Athletic: _****I PMed you just in case you didn't notice!**

**_Don't Stop Beliving _****said: **what's your new story about? **check at the bottom author's note! **

* * *

I walked to Mr. Jones's desk groggily and turned in my math test. Math was my first subject today, and I'm pretty sure I failed that test. I can barely walk straight, much less think straight.

When we got back last night we all ran to our cabins without even a goodbye, terrified that the Legacies would come for us. I still had a bad feeling someone knew we were there last night.

But I also had a different subject nagging at my brain.

Annabeth.

Last night something happened between us. We _almost _kissed. Almost. I don't know how it happened, but we were defiantly going to. Atleast I think so. I don't really know if she likes me! I'm not even sure if I like _her_ or not! Before this we were just good friends trying to piece this whole Goode High School mystery, and now…

I shook my head. Too early for that kind of thinking.

_RING!_

Saved by the bell. I grabbed all my stuff and walked to my locker. I stuffed all my stuff inside and shut the door before everything could spill out. I had Social and Environmental next, so I walked over to Annabeth's locker. She was putting her stuff back in her perfectly neat locker.

"Hey Annabeth." I said yawning and leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Hey Percy." she closed her locker and turned to me with a smile "Everyone's meeting at your cabin for Social and Environmental."

"Aren't you tired?" I asked as we started to walk.

Annabeth looked fully awake, even though she could have only gotten about 2 hours of sleep.

"Yeah!" she answered quickly "I'm just good at hiding it."

She was lying.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yup." she answered, giving me a smile.

I decided I'd let it go.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I heard behind us.

Both Annabeth and I turned around to see a blonde girl with glasses and a tape recorder running toward us.

"Hi!" she said panting as she got to us "My name is Ruth Hunter, and I work for the school newspaper! We're starting a column called 'Rumor Control', and I'd like to confirm the rumors with you Annabeth." she turned to me "And a few with you too Percy."

Sometimes I forget Annabeth's popular.

"Um…" Annabeth shot me a sideways look "Sure?"

"Sure." I said slowly.

"Ok," the girl flipped through her clipboard and turned her recorder on, "First question- Annabeth, Are you a natural blonde?"

"Yes." Annabeth answered.

"Ok," she turned to me "Percy- do you wear green contacts?"

"No." I answered.

"Even better" she mumbled "Annabeth" Ruth continued "Is your ability intelligence?"

Annabeth tensed.

"No" she answered firmly, clearly uncomfortable.

I touched her arm to calm her down.

"Percy." Ruth interrupted us "Is it true that you stole school files?"

I stopped my eyes from widening.

"No." I answered "Who said that?"

"It doesn't matter." Ruth said quickly "Were you two out on a date last night?"

"No!" Annabeth and I answered together.

Ruth looked between the two of us and wrote one last thing down on her clipboard.

"Thanks guys!" she said before walking away.

* * *

Someone nudged my head.

"Percy, wake up. We found something." Annabeth whispered.

Something tickled my nose, and I opened my eyes groggily. It took me a minute to focus, but I saw blonde curls. I lifted my head up and blushed when I realized I'd been using Annabeth's shoulder as a pillow. I looked over at the file in Annabeth's lap and everyone else crowded around.

"It's a file on The Legacies." Annabeth explained excitedly. "It says here that they were brought over from Greece to take care of Goode. They like to live in areas separated from the general public." Annabeth turned the page "Here's a picture of Legacy armor."She pointed to a picture of heavy-looking armor," she turned the page "And-" she stopped.

"What?" Thalia asked.

There were no more pages left.

"Half of this file is missing!" Annabeth exclaimed.

* * *

I closed my locker and started to walk down the hall. I had snuck out of dinner and was heading to my cabin.

My mind automatically thought of Annabeth. I was still so confused. I had no idea if I liked her. Yeah, she's nice and pretty and caring and-

No! Stop thinking about her!

She didn't really act like she liked me, but we hadn't really had any time alone, so I didn't know if she wanted to act like it never happened, or talk about it, or…

"Mr. Jackson?" someone asked behind me.

I turned around to see Mr. Sedel walking toward me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "Aren't you supposed to be at dinner?"

_Caught._

"Well, I-"

Mr. Sedel held up a hand.

"I understand." he said "To tell you the truth, I used to do the same thing. I needed some time to think." he motioned forward "Shall we walk?"

We started down the hall.

"Now Percy is something wrong?" he asked, studying my face.

"No." I lied.

Mr. Sedel sighed.

"Percy, I'm afraid you're a terrible liar. Is it a girl?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"I see." he said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said.

"Have you ever liked someone?" I asked.

_Where did that come from?_

"Why Percy, I have." he sighed "When I was a student here, there was a girl named Elizabeth. I swear every single boy at the time had a crush on her. Except for me. I knew she was pretty and all, but I just didn't have any feelings for her. One day she dropped her books in the hallway, and being the person I am, I helped her pick them up."

He smiled at me

"After that, we became best friends. We did everything together. I trusted her with my life. Then things started to change. I started to feel that little click. I knew I had fallen for her. She didn't act like she liked me at all. I never told her I liked her."

He glanced at me.

"Big mistake. She got together with my best friend."

I was speechless. I felt terribly sorry for Mr. Sedel. He must have been so heartbroken…

He looked at me.

"Ok, I told you. Now you tell me." he said "I don't plan on telling anyone. I might be able to help."

I sighed.

"Ok, so there's this girl. We've been friends for a while. She hasn't acted like she has feelings for me at all."

"Typical." Mr. Sedel interrupted.

"But then one day I tripped, and long story short, we almost kissed. But we were interrupted. We both leaned in, but I'm not really sure about my feelings right now. And we haven't really been alone so I don't know if she's gonna act as if it never happened." I looked down at my hands "I don't know what to do."

"That's a hard one." Mr. Sedel said.

"Tell me about it." I said with a laugh "Should I talk to her about it?"

"What are you going to tell her? You don't know your own feelings yet." he said.

"You have a point." I said.

"Exactly." he said.

He stopped in front of his office and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Talk to her when you have your feelings sorted out." he said, looking me in the eye.

"I will." I said.

He smiled and turned around and opened his door. I turned and started down the hall.

"Percy! Wait!" Mr. Sedel said.

I turned around.

"Please tell Annabeth I'm _terribly_ sorry." he looked worried "I had to do it or else she would have been expelled."

"Had to do what?" I asked urgently.

"She'll know soon." was the last thing he said before he shut the door.

Dinner had ended and kids started flooding the halls to get their homework from their locker.

_She would have been expelled…_

I ran through the crowd as fast as I could, turning the corners, ignoring people telling me to 'Watch it!'.

Annabeth was standing at her locker, looking at a sheet of paper, gaping and looking like she was going to cry.

I stopped next to her.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked regaining my breath.

She looked up from the paper and met my eyes. They were full of fear. I took the paper from her and read it.

_Annabeth Chase is to report to Math Class tomorrow during 3__rd__ period. The consequence of not showing up is expulsion. _

_Sincerely, _

_K. Sedel_

* * *

**Sorry early readers! I forgot the line breaks :(((((**

**Oh no! PoorAnnabeth… Did you catch that Annabeth ability hint in there? It was a small one. Most of you probably didn't notice, but if you did, good for you! Trust me, when you find out what her ability is and read over all this again, you'll want to hit your head on the wall for missing all of these.**

**Anyway, some people keep asking about my new story (what it's about and such). So I decided I'd give you a little rough draft summary! Here goes nothing!**

**Annabeth Chase was in a car accident that killed her parents instantly. It left her legs paralyzed. Ever since, all she has wanted to do is walk again. But all 13 doctors told her the same thing – she'd never be able to walk again. Percy Jackson is the best physical therapist on the east coast. He's known for his miracles. Will he be able to help Annabeth walk again? **

**Did you like it? FYI…. MAJOR PERCABETH FLUFF. **

**Coolio.**

**REVIEW LIKE THERE'S NO TOMARROW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! So I just got my school internet! My stupid computer teacher was too busy telling us we had to use the Hunger Games symbol to go to the bathroom instead of telling us our password!**

**_Readergirl1 _****said: **I think I no annabeths ability. She can never sleep. That's why she stayed fully awake during the movie. And why she has so much energy. She is an insomniac for life!** Nope, sorry!**

**_AMadFan _****said: **I'm sorry if this is harsh, but it has to be heard. Pepare HAVE A MAJOR PROBELM! YOU HAVE NOT UPDATED IN OVER TWO WEEKS! I HAVE BEEN PULLIN MY HAIR, YELLING MY HEAD OFF, AND I THREW A TATUTAUM. THAT'S NOT GOOD! YOU HAVE TO UPDATE BEFORE SEPTEMBER 10. YOU HAVE 6 DAYS. I DARE YOU!I'm totally sorry if that was harsh. But I really want you to update! I love you and your writing! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE update!Luv, Your number 1 fan! **Oh, wow ok. Well I haven't been updating because of school so it's not technically my fault…**

**_I AM A Guest _****said: **Okay. So first of all, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE Second of all, does Annabeth. Not have an ability? Then Mr. Jones would be mad at her because he thinks she doesn't belong at the school, and all the strain of having to keep up and stuff could have been the cause of her headache...?**No, she does have an ability!**

**Sprinkles791 said: **Ok ingot some ideas 4 anabeths ability. And questions but be prepare they may be rlly weird.1) ability 2 hide emotions2) ability 2 read minds3) ability 2 know the furtureMy questions...1) is her ability physical or mental?2) does it involve intelligence?3) does it involve combat or battle skills?I luv ur story! Plz update soon! I need 2 read the next chapter **1- no. 2- no. 3- no. Sorry! Her ability is kind of both if you think about it. I guess it involves intelligence and combat. If you squint. Thaks for reviewing!**

**_Guest _****said: **the guys don't need to work on escaping? why didn't they just have random partners and have the bigger partner "work on their grip"? really? only the girls have to be flexible? **Ok, first of all, that whole thing was to establish Percy and Annabeth's relationship, so if you want Percabeth don't question. And lastly, when did I ever say that?**

**_No account _****said: **I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE HINT! Except 4 tht headache part, though that might not be one. Is it? I like da story. Awesome! Update soon! What is it like in "your world"? I'm curious? ARE THERE TALKING UNICORNS? TALKING PIES? TALKING LEAVES? TALKING PEOPLE? I WANNA KNOW! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS PLEASE! Hehehe...snuggles... **It is a hint. You'll find more, trust me darling. My world is awesome, and we'll leave it at that.**

**_Skyfly45 _****said: **was the hint intelligence. If you don't want others to know Pm me. Why the cliffhanger why. **Nope, not intelligence.**

**_Uniqueweirdo _****said: **Is she OCD? Like, a perfectionist? Neat locker, good at everything. Fits in with her hubris in the series. And, like, she takes everything to he next level, or something? **Nope, not OCD! That's her personality.**

**_lily _****said: **I'm sure I'm going to smack my head with a book when I find out, definitely. Your new story sounds good! I think it'll definitely be worth a read. I looooove fluff! Oh, and don't feel bad, I don't know what in Hades Tower Prep is either, but I've seen it advertised, that was a long time ago, Annabeth! That teacher hurt her, didn't he! I NEED PERCABETH! I'm sure it's coming, though...I NEED THE THALIA PICTURE! I got the Demigod Diaries on my Kindle Fire and it doesn't have the pictures! WHYY?! ...Do you like waffles? **It's not fair! I have nooooooo ideaaaaaaaaaa. WAIT WAIT WAIT! HOLD UP! EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! Demigod Diaries had pictures? Curse you nook. Gotta go to the book store, BYE!**

**_rnburchett _****said: **OOOOOOOOH I got it! Her ability is that she has no ability! You sly dog... **oh trust me, she HAS an ability.**

**_Guest _****said: **Just out of curiousity, if someone does guess right will you say that it is right, even if it is before the chapter where you reveal Annabeths ability? Or will you say its wrong to throw everyone off ? Also does that mean someones already guessed right?** Of course I'd say it right! I'd probably PM the person to not say anything then delete the review and tell everyone someone guess it. But trust me, no one's guessed correctly so far!**

**_Goddess of the Tides _****said: **Urggg... The hint? I didnt c it! Grrrrr... I need to find out all i no is that her head burts sometimes as like a symtom, some other stuff and that she isnt tired after getting only like to hours of sleep. Its a longshot guess but doesnt it have something to do with the math teacher? I no she doesnt go becuz of the teacher but is there something else causing her not to go in math class? **Ahhhh! I tried to PM you, but you have your PM disabled. Oh well. Nothing to do with the math teacher. No, the teacher is the reason she doesn't go. **

**_ilostmysanity _****said: **I think i know what Annabeth's ability is, well, she is always wide awake, and has extreme senses. She was able to hear the noise with percy, but percy could here because of his reflexes. So i think, annabeth has nocturnal-ish ability range, like an owl, doesn't really need sleep, and enhanced senses. **No, everyone could hear it if they were quiet. everyone else was just too busy dunking each other. She isn't nocturnal and needs sleep.**

**_ZoeRose24_**** said: **Hello. This is HannaBananaTwinny. With a different pen name. Good chapter. I do realize Annabeth doesn't have to sleep. Poor girl. She hasta go back to math class. I can't wait for the next chapter. Oh and your new story sounds good. –HannaBananaTwinny **oh no, she needs sleep. thanx! I can't wait for you to read it!**

**_Stephanie _****said: **Is Annabeth like some type of vampire or something because she didn't look tired so she probably doesn't need to sleep and when they were watching the hunger games she didn't yawn at all. **Stephanie, this isn't Twilight. She isn't a vampire.**

**_ 03_**** said: **Ok so if its not intelligence is it like telling the future? I know its juevenile but really? What else can it be? Fyi I'm talking about annabeth. And btw nice summary for ur new story. I'm gonna have to read it. And I'm officially gonna give up guessing annabeth's ability but it better not be something totally obvious or like something totally similar to my guesses cuz I'm gonna get ticked. **No, sorry! **

**_QWERTY_**** said: **IS the other key in Percy's cabin to do with the inlands like is the a hidden door that only can be opened with that door? **Um, no.**

**_random person 8_**** said: **is annabeths ability being able to stay up without any sleep cause she never seems to be tired **Nope!**

* * *

That night I sat at my desk doing my homework. I didn't feel like doing my math, so I took a look at my English homework. I groaned when I realized I had to write a 5 essay paper on my future. I banged my head on the desk for good measure.

For the first time since I got to Goode I thought of my mom. I glanced at my cell phone sitting on my bed. Slowly I got up and walked over to it. I dialed my mom's number.

It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Mom."

"Percy! Oh my goodness I'm so glad you called! I've been missing you so much honey! But I'm so glad I haven't gotten a phone call about your expulsion!"

"Me too Mom.' I said with a laugh.

"Oh, honey. Paul and I miss you so much! How has school been going?" she asked.

"Good." I answered "I made a few friends."

"That's great! Does everyone have abilities there?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered "Some of them are really cool."

"Awesome! Are you doing all your homework?" she asked seriously.

I laughed.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good. I'm so glad you're making friends! They aren't juvenile delinquents right?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding honey" she said with a laugh "I know you make good friends. Will you tell me about them?" she asked.

"I guess" I answered, "Grover is my neighbor. He's kind of quiet, but a kind of tree hugger. Nico's kind of dark and a little sarcastic. He likes to bicker with Thalia. Thalia is bold and sarcastic. She has a friend named Juniper. Juniper is a lot like a female version of Grover. She's quiet but friendly. And pretty eco-friendly too." I sighed "And then there's Annabeth."

"Yes?" I could hear Mom's smile.

"Annabeth… she's a little tricky. She's kind of intimidating when you first meet her, but after you get to know her, she's friendly if she likes you. She's really smart and pretty, but she doesn't like to talk about her past."

"Oh. What's her ability?" Mom asked.

"She doesn't like to talk about that either." I answered.

"Really?" Mom said "Well she probably has a good reason. It's getting late Percy. You should probably get some sleep."

"Ok Mom, I love you."

"I love you too! And I miss you!"

"I miss you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

I met Annabeth beside her locker 2nd period.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She took out her books and shut her locker door with a sigh.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I will _not_ be expelled." she answered.

"Ok."

We started down the hall. Annabeth was walking a little slower than usual, but I stayed next to her the whole time.

We made it to the door. I opened it and we both walked in. Everyone was already sitting in their seats. Mr. Jones was writing on the board with his back to us. People's eyes widened when they saw Annabeth. Some people even shook their heads quickly and motioned her to leave.

But Mr. Jones turned around before she could do anything.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to drop by." he said to Annabeth.

Annabeth sat in the desk next to mine without a word to Mr. Jones.

"Silent, huh?" I'd never seen him like this "Nothing to say about yourself after _skipping_ class?" he spat, advancing on her "Why _did_ you skip Miss Chase?"

Annabeth lifted her head with a calm expression.

"So I wouldn't have to see your face every day." she said calmly to him.

He retreated, surprised by her courage. He opened the_ Expo _Marker harshly and began writing on the whiteboard. He talked and talked and did problems on the board from the textbook, until he got to number eight.

"Write 0.12*10-3 as a decimal." He said as he explained the concept to us "The answer is 0.0012, because-"

"Wrong."

He snapped around and looked at Annabeth.

"Excuse me?" he asked her threateningly.

"It's wrong."

"_Oooooohhh_, I see that _Miss Chase _is _soooooo smart_ that_she_doesn't _HAVE_ to listen in class! Why don't you come up to the front of the class and show us all _JUST __HOW__ SMART YOU ARE!"_ he yelled at her.

"But Mr. Jones, it's wrong." she said.

"Did you just talk back to me?" he spat advancing on her "Being rude to your teacher has consequences _Miss Chase_."

Annabeth glared at him.

"I _could_ have gotten you fired if I wanted to." she said threateningly as she stood up.

"_You wouldn't dare_…"

"Oh yeah, all I have to show Mr. Sedel is _this_!" she uncovered her arm.

My eyes widened.

There was a large, gruesome burn scar going up her forearm.

Mr. Jones started advancing on her.

"_You little-"_

I jumped out of my seat and pushed Mr. Jones away from Annabeth. He staggered backwards and I shot a glance at Annabeth. She looked like she was angry at me for not letting her do that herself.

I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Mr. Jones yelled after us as we ran down the hall.

I sat down on the beach with my forehead on my knees. Annabeth sat next to me looking out into the water. We hadn't spoken since we got down there. A thousand questions ran through my mind. I tried to block them out though.

"What makes someone hate another so much?" I thought out aloud, breaking the silence.

Annabeth didn't answer. I turned my head to her.

"Remembrance." she answered simply, still looking out at the water.

I rested my cheek on my knees, facing her.

"Remembrance of what?" I asked quietly.

She sighed and copied my position, looking into my eyes.

"Did you know Mr. Jones had a daughter?" she asked.

I held my surprise.

"No."

"Her name was Sarah. She had blonde curls and pretty gray eyes. Was the start student. But she died of cancer at the age of 16." she explained.

I understood.

"And you remind him of her."

She nodded.

"Why would you let him hit you?" I asked "You could easily deflect anyone trying to hurt you."

She smiled sadly.

"I wasn't always the fighter I am now Percy."

I nodded and turned back to the water.

"How'd he give you the burn?" I motioned to her arm.

"It's his ability." she answered "he can control fire."

"Wow." I said "I wish I had anability like that."

"Percy!" Annabeth said snapping her head towards me "You have amazing reflexes! Some people would do a lot to have that ability! Look at Grover for instance! He's stuck with making plants grow!" she paused "And some people's abilities have horrible side effects! You're really lucky Percy, so lucky!"

"I know, I know." I stopped for a moment "But why are you all worked up about it?"

"I'm not _worked up_" she snapped back "I'm just trying to make you realize how lucky you are."

"Why?" I asked "Are you not as lucky as I am? Oh, well I guess we'd never know because _no one knows your ability._"

Annabeth shot to her feet.

"I have my reasons!" she shot back.

I felt a sudden anger boil up in me. I shot to my feet and glared down at her.

"Oh yeah? And what _are _those reasons?"

Annabeth glared at me and glanced behind me. Her eyes widened.

"Hello Annabeth! Over here! You know when you don't tell people things as simple as _your ability_ they start to think that maybe you _don't trust them_ and-"

"Percy." Annabeth said, still staring behind me.

"You always try to change the subject! Every single time! I don't get why-"

"_Percy._" Annabeth repeated.

"_What_?!"

"Are you doing that?" she asked quietly.

I snapped around and saw what she had been looking at. A giant tidal wave had built up in the water. It crashed after a moment. I turned around, eyes wide.

Annabeth was staring at me.

"Percy, I think you have two abilities."

* * *

**Ok guys, a few things about Annabeth's ability. I'm tired of hearing these.**

**1) ****knowledge. WRONG. Her ability has nothing to do with knowledge. Maybe if you squint REALLY hard, turned your head sideways, and do the Hokey Pokey, you might be able to see a little knowledge in it. MIGHT. MAJOR MIGHT. COLLOSAL MIGHT!**

**2) ****vampire/werewolf. WRONG WRONG WRONG! THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT PEOPLE!**

**3) ****same as Percy. WRONG. VERY different abilities.**

**4) ****no ability. WRONG. Trust me, she has one. **

**5) ****nocturnal. WRONG. She needs sleep.**

**6) ****good at everything. WRONG. **

**7) ****the same as Daedalus. WRONG.**

**Ok, and over the course of the story people have been asking me about Tower Prep. I had never heard of it, and had no idea what it was. Then someone told me it was a show and I used trusty NetFlix to help me out. **

**IT WAS REALLY GOOD! Had me off track! But I hated the cliffhanger! First they make you think the school's bad, but then it's good, and then they never tell if the people in crazy headgear were good or not, and THEN all the questions never answered! NOOOOOOOO!**

**But anyway, I will assure you, my story is very different from Tower Prep. The basics of the school for abilities is the same, but to tell you the truth, that's been used before. Think X-Men, Hex Hall, and even Harry Potter! Camp Half-Blood is a camp, but still. It's kinda weird about the whole reflexes thing though… that kinda creeped me out… but I got that from Percy's battle reflexes so I have a reason. **

**Ok, and I'd also like to apologize about the length of the chapter. I just got school internet and I'm working everything out. Also my goat Erinn is very sick and it's taking a lot out of me. Imagine like having your dog sick and might die. She's my best friend. I've been having a lot of trouble with getting my mind off of that.**

**But maybe some good reviews will help? Please guys? Please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**627 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO FREAKING MUCH. Thanks for all you guy's awesome feedback! A few reviews were a little stalkerish... I might have to answer stalker questions again if you crazy peeple keep sending me them. I've been able to update pretty well since school started so that should be all good. But I kind of lost my story plot, so I probably have to either find it or make a new one. That would be my 3rd *sigh*. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**_Readergirl1 _said: **I think I no annabeths ability. She can never sleep. That's why she stayed fully awake during the movie. And why she has so much energy. She is an insomniac for life! **Nope, sowwy!**

**_Xvzgirl_ said: **this is a great story and is annabeths ability and im taking a wild guess at this time travel or premenetions **Not that either!**

**_Maka albarn _said**: Annabeths ability, something to do with tactics? Thats why shes smart and good with fighting, but she tends to get overloaded with details so she gets headaches? **No, good guess though!**

**_V1nvampire_ said**: Hmm... I'm quite curious at Annabeth ability. I thought it was mind reader or something like oracle, but then she seems never get tired, maybe time controlling? So many questions... Daedalus, the lab, The Legacies, Mr. Sedel, and is Luke involved somehow? **No, not those. And why does everyone think Mr. Sedel is bad : ( **

**_Sprinkles791 _said: **Ok I have some more questions for you to answer.1) DOes Annabeth have 2 abilites?2) Does one of the ability's side efects tireness, drowsiness, other words, does it make her tired?3) Does her ablilty envolve math. You know like, she can do mental math, like, 15x better than the average person?4) WHEN WILL YOU REVEAL ANNABETH'S ABILITY!5) WHEN WILL PERCY AND ANNABETH GET TOGETHER! **1) Nope 2)Nope 3)Nope 4)NOT TELLING! 5)STILL NOT TELLING! Lol I'm so immature ;P**

**_RPJO16_ said: **Is your goat brown and like a baby cause I met a cute little goat named Erin over the summer at camp...just wondering :)** yes, she is brown but more of a redish tannish brown. And as far as I know she hasn't been to any summer camp, but ya never know**

**_Guest _said: **did percy have like no friends before? Not even say the characters from heroes of olympus? **He could have, just at other schools**

**_Artemis-gurl _said: **Omg omg omg omg! I read ur story b4 but then i forgit the name and was soo depressed but i found this story again and im soooi HAPPYYYYYYYYY!XD XD XD XD hmmm is annabeths power magic or something? How is she always so wide awake? But it must be sad right? Anyway i wish i could write awesome stories like uuiuu! Plzzz update ASAP **I'm glad you found it again! More readers! Anyway, it's not magic! But it is something… Anyway, she isn't always wide awake. Everybody needs sleep. Aww, that's sweet! Thanks!**

**_PercyLover18_ said: **Gggrrrr continue! And it's really good and in guessing her ability is she doesn't get tired? **Nope!**

* * *

"Please, sit down." Mr. Sedel waved toward the seats in his office in front of his desk.

Annabeth and I took a seat in the chairs.

"What can I do for you two?" Mr. Sedel asked leaning forward on his elbows.

Annabeth and I exchanged a quick glance.

"Well…" Annabeth started.

"We were at Social and Environmental-" I continued.

"And we were by the water-"

"And we weren't exactly happy with each other…"

"And something happened to the water-"

"It didn't harm anyone of course…"

"And we think Percy has a second ability." Annabeth finished.

Mr. Sedel stared at us like we were completely crazy.

"Excuse me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"We think Percy has a second ability." Annabeth repeated.

He looked between us

"What is it?"

"We think I can control water." I answered.

"Water? We haven't had anyone in 100 years who control water Percy." Mr. Sedel explained "And we've _never_ had _anyone_ who has had two abilities."

The room went silent.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a disturbance in the water?" he asked.

"Mr. Sedel, it was a 50 ft. high tidal wave" Annabeth replied " I don't think it was a disturbance in the water."

He sighed.

"Are you sure it was you Percy?" he asked looking at me.

"I think so."

"Can you control it?"

"No"

"Is this the first time anything like this has happened?" Mr. Sedel asked.

"Now that I think about it, it isn't. There's been a lot of things like this when I was a little kid actually. We just never knew I even _had_ an ability." I answered.

"Very well."

Mr. Sedel leaned down and rummaged through one of his drawers. He took out a schedule and examined it.

"You need to learn to control your second ability Percy." Mr. Sedel explained "I would like you to meet with Chiron after dinner in the combat studio every day to work with him."

"Ok." I said.

Mr. Sedel looked back at us with a serious expression.

"Let's try to keep this whole 'second ability' thing quiet. We have no idea what kind of things would stir up if it got out to the wrong people."

* * *

Thalia choked on her water.

"Say what? "she demanded.

"I have a second ability." I repeated taking a bite out of my lunch.

"Percy," Grover stated "People don't have _two abilities_."

I swallowed. "Well I do."

Everyone turned to Annabeth.

She nodded. "He does."

"Well what the heck is it?" Nico demanded.

"Controlling water."

Thalia choked on her drink again.

Nico turned to her. "Are you having issues?"

She glared at him.

"Next time I get another drink I'm pouring it on _you_."

Nico turned back to his lunch.

"Controlling water?" Thalia resumed "Percy, I've met _many _people with abilities, and I've never heard of _anyone_ with a water ability."

"Now you have."

"Percy, this is serious. This is an extremely rare ability."

"And why is that a bad thing?" I insisted.

"Well what did Mr. Sedel say?" Juniper interrupted, feeling the tension growing.

I paused.

"Apparently I have to meet with Chiron to learn to control in every day." I answered "And I'm not supposed to tell anyone. So keep your big mouths shut."

"Our lips are sealed." Grover assured me.

"Good."

We all went back to our lunches. I took the time to look around. My eyes skimmed over Annabeth. She sat with head in her hand, eyes closed.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked her, concern in my voice.

Her eyes popped open.

"Of course!" she exclaimed "Just a little tired, that's all."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Okay…"

Thalia's eyes lit up. She leaned forward.

"Did you all hear about that boy who went missing?" she asked quietly.

"No." Nico answered for everyone.

"Well, a boy went missing last night. His neighbors say they saw someone come by the boy's cabin after dark. Big guys. There was a little bit of crashing inside, and the boy was forced out. The neighbors were too scared to help."

"Oh my goodness." Juniper commented.

"What was the boy's name?" I asked her.

"Sam Hunter." she responded.

Annabeth tensed. We exchanged glances. We were both thinking about the boy Luke was bullying.

"The little one?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded.

"That's weird." Grover commented "Wasn't his ability telekinesis? He should have just thrown the guys in the air!"

"I don't know how they did it." Thalia replied "I just wonder who it was."

We all fell silent. Everyone knew who it was.

Juniper swallowed nervously. "Do you think…"

"It's the only way…" Nico admitted.

"But why?" Annabeth asked.

"That's the million dollar question." I replied.

* * *

I sat down next to Annabeth at Combat. She greeted me with a small smile and resumed her conversation with Juniper.

I looked around the room. Something was wrong. The whole aurora of the room was off. It felt… almost fake. Like something wasn't being told. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I spun my head towards it and was confused. The sword chest was not in its usual place. It had been moved.

Before I could ponder much longer Chiron burst through the door. Everyone quieted down and straightened up.

"What is a maneuver?" Chiron asked as he walked to the center of the room.

"A skill." Annabeth answered.

"A maneuver is a movement or series of moves requiring skill and care." he lectured "We have many maneuvers at Goode that we teach. Some of you know more than others. All of you know at least one" he paused "I have been teaching you many maneuvers over the past few months, but there are still many you don't know."

I looked at Chiron closely. I noticed the dried sweat on his forehead. Like he had been sprinting.

"Each maneuver has a code name. Each of the maneuvers you know have code names." He looked at all of us "Code names help with strategy and working in pairs. Most of you know some code names."

"Juniper and Nico. Up." They both stood up and stood in front of the class. "Juniper, Maneuver 10."

Juniper made a roundhouse kick to Nico's head. He blocked it just in time.

"Good." Chiron praised "Travis and Thalia. Up." They stood "Travis, Maneuver 4."

Travis went to punch Thalia in the gut. She deflected it.

"Good as well." Chiron nodded at them, and they took a seat .

"But as you can see, the code doesn't work if the opponent knows the code." He turned to me.

"Percy and Annabeth. Up."

Annabeth and I did as we were told. We walked to the middle of the room and faced each other.

"Percy," Chiron threw me a knife. I caught it "Keep this from Annabeth at all costs."

"Yes sir."

Chiron turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Maneuver 6."

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Maneuver 6." Chiron repeated.

"But Chiron-"

"Maneuver 6 Annabeth." Chiron instructed.

I looked between both of them. I wondered what Maneuver 6 must be.

Annabeth swallowed and looked at me. Her eyes were apologizing. I gave her a confused look. She shook her head and started to walk toward me.

I got ready to deflect this "Maneuver 6."

Annabeth walked until she was less than a foot away. I got ready for a close-distance attack.

I couldn't have predicted what happened next.

She kissed me.

* * *

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! It feels so good to get it out! It all starts getting interesting from here...**

_**GREETINGS ALL MAXIMUM RIDE LOVERS!**_**I have a new Maximum Ride story you've all been waiting for! YAYYYYYY! Anyway, long story short, The Flock work for the CIA and Max and Fang have to go undercover as a couple to destroy mutation in labs. Please go check it out! And REVIEW! 7 is a lot less than I'm used to...**

**review Review REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

***jaw drops* HOLY CRAP. ARE YOU PEOPLE AWARE OF HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT JUST LAST CHAPTER? OVER 100. Guys, I will admit, I cried. This story started out pretty ell, but I'd never imagined it would come this far. I love you people. I love you people so stinking much. ****Anyway, I read _Mark of Athena. _No spoilers. I awwwed, laughed, and sadly cried. The end was too much for little old me to bear. We have to think positive though guys, maybe they'll have some quality time? ****Also… I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I'VE BEEN HAVING SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS AND VOLLEYBALL IT'S BEEN SUPER HARD TO UPDATE! I'VE BEEN GIVING UP MY STUDY HALL FOR TWO WEEKS TO DO THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU PEOPLE LOVE IT!**

**_Sprinkles791 _said: **Question Time Yay! 1) Does Annabeth use like tiredness as a cover-up for her ability? 2) What's the Stoll's ability? 3) How long will this story be? 4) When will you reveal the mystery of Annabeth's ability? **Hi again! No, I was trying to get out that she isn't tired all the time… sorry for the confusion. I haven't really decided the Stolls ability yet, but I'll put it in when it's necessary! The story should be a little over 30 chapters, so you still have some time to go! Trust me, it's sooooo soon it's scaring me. **

**_thefrey7598 _said: **to tell you the truth i thought she was going to erm kick him in the crown jewels XD And is it that she can tell the future? **Haha I was debating that but decided against it. Nope, not see the future, sowwy!**

**_katerinagrey _said: **OMGOSH THAT WAS PERFECT! So... can you just tell us what her ability is? Is it like being able to seduce Percy ;)**I'm glad you liked it! NO, that would be weird…**

**_katypjo_****said: **can annabeth read minds by any chance? kind of a long shot , but with the whole knowledge and headache thingys...? **No reading minds… and some of these "hints" you guys are picking up are just personality traits. Remember, she's not all ability. **

**_L.A.D _said: **is Annabeth's ability that she master skills really fast? **Nope!**

**_Crazy person _said: **AMAZING! and is annabeth's ability include hurting people? **No, but she can if she wants to, but that's not ability.**

**_Crazybooklover99_ said:**! 1 question, does Luke go crazy and kill like that other guy? **I wasn't plannnning on it…**

**_Fubby guest_ said: **Oh oh! Is annabeth'd gift being able to see peoples weaknesses as soon as she meets them? **Nope! Nice guess though!**

**_Spidersrfriends_ said: **is annabeth's ability somethin to do with seeing too much so she stays away cause shes always noticing things? **No, not that either.**

**_Blank _said: **is annabeth's ability boosting other's ability? **No, sorry.**

**_Guest _said: **is annabeths ability being able to copy another's ability? that would explain how she went up aginst percy in the fight **No, not that. She just went up against Percy because she had to.**

**_Brian12312312312 _said**: I think Annabeth's ability is either she can use 100% of her brain instead of 30%, or she is half-owl because she can be wide awake late at night. **Nice guess, but sadly no.**

* * *

I felt as though my senses were dulled. I couldn't hear or smell anything. The whole world was a giant blur. My mind wasn't thinking straight. The dagger slipped from my hands and hit the floor with a clatter. All I could feel was Annabeth's lips. They were soft and warm. Just like her.

Her lips were gone as quickly as they came. Annabeth quickly retreated a few feet. Her eyes slowly left the floor and looked up to meet mine. They were blank, hiding emotion. Whatever she was thinking she didn't want showing.

The rest of the class was dead silent and shocked. Everyone's eyes were wide, trying like me to put together what just happened. People were gaping. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't see that coming.

"Interesting way of interpreting the maneuver, Annabeth." Chiron noted "I've never seen someone do it that way." he looked out to the rest of the class "Maneuver 6 is taking your opponent's weakness and distracting them. It is hard to do on a complete stranger, but if you know your opponent well it is very effective."

My eyes were locked with Annabeth's.

Why did she kiss me? Why would she think that could be my weakness? Throughout all the questions swimming through my brain one dominated. How could someone make me feel that way? How could someone just make my brain stop all together, my senses go numb, be the only thing I could think about. I'd never experienced that before. It was a _maneuver_ for goodness sakes! Why would it leave me so confused?

I studied Annabeth. There was no doubt she was pretty, beautiful even. It was like she didn't even try. Her California skin glowed no matter where she was. Her blonde curls were barely ever brushed and never cooperated with her ponytail, but they still just added to her appearance. Her intense gray eyes were gorgeous but intimidating. They were like a puzzle , beneath a puzzle, beneath a puzzle, that could never be solved.

But it was her personality that was the real puzzle. Her mood could change within seconds. When you first meet her she's intimidating and scary. She radiates power and arrogance wherever she is. You can't help but think to yourself 'I'll never be as good as her'. But when you get to meet her she's an entire other person. Yes, she has that power and intimidation, but it becomes different. She's really just an ordinary girl with not-so-ordinary problems. She's smart and funny. Maybe not easy to get along with at times, but still a good friend. Annabeth is honest and trustworthy. I will admit I trust her with everything. But as all people do, she has her secrets. They're dark and haunting, torturing Annabeth every second of the day. She can't help it; they're part of her. She just needs to realize bottling them up isn't going to keep them away. They're still there no matter what.

Yes, she's beautiful, intelligent, and maybe a little difficult at times. But that's Annabeth.

The Annabeth I've fallen for.

* * *

I walked back from Combat by myself. My head was having trouble organizing everything going through my head.

"Percy! Wait!" I heard someone yelled after me.

I turned and Annabeth came running up to me. She immediately started apologizing.

"Percy I'm so sorry! Chiron said Maneuver Six and I wasn't thinking at all and I don't know what took over me or what happened it was just kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing and I'm so sorry it didn't mean anything and I don't want to ruin our friendship and-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"It's fine Annabeth." I assured her "I know you didn't mean it."

_But I wish you did._

"It's okay, you didn't ruin our friendship-"

_I can't think of you as a friend anymore._

"Things like this happen all the time-"

_I wish they did._

"And you're probably just having an off day. It's _fine_."

My heart fluttered as she gave me a giant smile. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank you Percy." she whispered "You're the best, best friend ever."

"Thanks."

To my discomfort, she let go and stepped away.

"Ok, now that's over with, Thalia wants everyone to come to her cabin for Social and Environmental. She says she has an idea."

* * *

"What do you mean 'the rest of the file'?" Grover asked Thalia.

I sat on the floor with Annabeth in Thalia's cabin while everyone else spread out on the bed and couch.

"Remember the Legacy file that we found, but half of it was missing?" she asked excitedly "Well when I was sent to Mr. Sedel's office for punching Mary Parker in the nose this morning, I was sitting in the chair in front of his desk, and he was asking me why I punched her, and then I saw it! The rest of the file! It was on top of his filing cabinet."

"Why would Mr. Sedel have the other half?" Juniper asked.

"I don't know." Thalia answered, leaning forward "But it said _Confidential _on the front, so it must be pretty important."

We all sat in silence for a moment, thinking deeply to ourselves about the missing file. All I could think about was how close Annabeth was to me.

"We need that file." Nico announced.

"We do." Annabeth agreed "Maybe it could explain why all these files and papers are in Percy's desk."

"Why would it be in a Legacy file though?" Grover thought aloud.

"It doesn't matter." Annabeth answered "It still might be a clue to what's been going on."

"There's only one thing to do." I paused, looking around at my friends "We have to go get it."

**LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN NNNNEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAKKKKKK**

I looked up from my homework at my clock on the microwave in the kitchen. It read _9:30_ PM.

I put down my pencil and walked to the bed. I grabbed a jacket off of it and slipped it on. Before I walked out the door I noticed the key I found on my first day lying on the counter. I thought about it, then picked it up and placed it in my pocket. You never know, it may be of use.

I walked out the door. It was starting to get cold at night, reminding me of how long I had been at Goode. I no longer felt like the "new kid" anymore.

Annabeth walked out of her cabin right on time. She had on an old sweatshirt and jeans. She turned off the lights in her cabin and walked over to me.

"Ready?" she whispered.

I nodded. We started the path to the Administrative building where Mr. Sedel's office was.

I looked over at Annabeth. I could hardly believe she had gotten over 'the kiss' that fast. Most people would have steered away from me, embarrassed, but not Annabeth. She was a category of her own.

It was completely dark outside. The only light was from the moon. I didn't know how Annabeth could move so quickly down the sidewalk, I could barely see a foot in front of me.

All of the sudden Annabeth jerked on my arm and pulled me behind a building. We both flattened against the sid. I looked over carefully. Over Annabeth's silhouette, I saw a beam of light.

"Did you see something?" a deep voice asked.

Annabeth sucked in her breath.

"No." another person answered "Let's just hurry up. This place at night gives me the creeps."

Two people walked past the building. One held a flashlight while the other held a piece of paper. Annabeth and I squinted to try to see their faces.

"Is that Luke Castellan?!" Annabeth whispered.

I looked closer and saw the boy who was bullying that kid Sam in the hallway.

"Yeah." I answered after they had gotten farther away.

"Why would he be out here at night?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"I don't know." I answered "Let's just keep our minds on the task at hand."

Annabeth studied my face and nodded. We slipped out from behind the building and quietly jogged the few feet to the Administrative building. The light inside was off and the whole building put off an eerie aurora.

I put my lips next to Annabeth's ear so only she could hear me. "Is there a security system?" I whispered.

She shook her head, opening the door. We walked in quickly and silently shut the door behind us. I followed Annabeth as she silently jogged down the hallway and took a left. In the day the building was busy with talking and commotion. But now it was dead silent. It felt almost too quiet. I was afraid if I breathed too hard I would be heard.

"Did you hear that?" someone whispered harshly behind us.

Both Annabeth and I's eyes widened as we looked around hastily for a hiding spot. Annabeth grabbed my arm and jerked open an abandoned janitor's closet. We both crammed ourselves inside. The door shut behind us.

The closet was dark, and didn't have much space. Annabeth was literally pressed up against me as we held our breath.

"I thought I heard the main door open." The voice explained.

Footsteps turned the corner into the hall.

"Well I don't see anything down here." A second voice said "it must have been your imagination."

"Hm, I guess so." The first voice said "This place has always been too creepy for me at night. Let's go."

Their footsteps disappeared into another hallway.

I silently opened the door and slipped out. Annabeth followed behind me, careful to close the door silently.

'Night guards' she mouthed to me.

I nodded and we descended the hall to Mr. Sedel's office. Annabeth stopped at the door and slowly turned the knob. We both cringed as it creaked when she pushed it open. I Annabeth and I slipped inside.

It was dark; the only light was the moonlight coming from the window. I had to squint to make out anything other than silhouettes.

"What are we looking for?" I whispered.

"The rest of the file." Annabeth answered walking to the desk. "Check on the cabinet, that's where Thalia last saw it."

I slowly inched my way to the cabinet, careful not to bump into anything, and looked at the top.

"Nothing." I announced.

Annabeth cursed under her breath. "Of course, it would never be that easy would it?" she mumbled.

"Is there anything on the desk?" I asked.

"There's nothing." she answered, sifting through papers on the desk "Nothing at all. It's _too _clean."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

Annabeth sighed. "The only other place to hide a file is in the _locked_ filing cabinet." Annabeth said, motioning to a boring, gray filing cabinet in the corner of the room "There's no way we'll get _that_ open."

I nodded and looked around, thinking. We needed to find this file, it could have some vital information. It would have to be in the filing cabinet, but it was locked. We needed to get it open. But how? There was no combination to crack, not key, no anything. My mind automatically though of the 'mystery key' in my pocket.

The key!

"Annabeth," I said walking to the cabinet "Let's try this key."

She smiled. "Why not?" she answered, following "We've got nothing to lose."

I pulled the key out of my pocket and slipped it into the keyhole. I moved it around and sure enough it fit. I smiled as I turned the key. Annabeth opened the drawer and looked inside. The file we had been searching for was just thrown on top.

"Good job Percy." Annabeth grinned, taking the file "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Yes!" Annabeth cried as we ran into my cabin laughing "We found it!"

"Not without being almost caught twice." I added, setting the file down on the counter.

Annabeth gave me a fake pouty face. "Don't be such a killjoy Percy."

"Just saying." I retorted as I collapsed on my bed "What time is it?"

Annabeth looked at the time on the microwave.

"About midnight." she answered, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"There's no way I could sleep after that." I acknowledged.

Annabeth nodded. "How about a movie?" she asked.

"Sounds good." I hauled myself up and grabbed the remote. I pressed the power button. The TV came to life and _Miss Congeniality _was on.

"Let's watch this!" Annabeth insisted.

"Have you ever seen it?" I asked.

"Of course!" she answered "But it can't hurt to see it again, can it?"

I smiled and turned back to the TV.

* * *

**Yayyyy, happiness. I love happiness.**

**Ok, so I'll try as hard as I can to update soon, ok guys?**

**Also, check out my 2 NEW STORIES! Hope, the PJO one I was talking to you guys about, and my new Maximum Ride one, Undercover. If you have some free time give them a skim and review!**

**Also, if you've been reading them, I'm having the same issues with updating! Not enough time! But volleyball is almost over so I'll have more time soon!**

**RRRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys so much for your WONDERFUL reviews! We broke 800! YESSSSS! I have a feeling we are gonna break 1000 pretty soon…**

**Anyway, school volleyball ended (sadly) but I just had my killer try-outs for club volleyball and started basketball today! I'll be a busy girl for now on! But don't worry, I'll always find the time to update :)**

**_Moi LIKE A BOSS _said: **Hey is annabeths ability see- in -the -dark or something? Can u plz reply i wanna know the answer. Or or or is her ability to know things a min b4 they happen or something,?! **NO, no seeing in the dark. As for the second one, not really… getting hotter though.**

**_Guest _said: **How about she doesn't have a pulse...like she will live forever? **Oh that's a cool one! But, sadly, no. **

**_Katypjo_ said: **I've never read the maximum ride series but i hear alot about them .. do you recommend i buy them yeah? **YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!**

**_Posiden300 _said: **is her abilaty to be able to distract someone by kissing them** Hahahaha no… it would be funny if it was though!**

**_Livelaugh _said: **is annabeths abbility to control people with mind power **Nope! **

**_Go percabeth _said**: Is annabeth's ability astral projection? What is junipers power? **Well I have no idea what that is so I'm just gonna say no… Juniper's power is comin! Don't worry!**

**_Megaplayer49_ said: **Is annabeth's power able to predict future or stop time **Nope nope nope**

* * *

"Good morning Percy." Chiron greeted.

"Good morning." I replied.

I walked into the Combat room during my break, following Mr. Sedel's orders. Apparently for the next hour Chiron would somehow help me learn to "control" my water ability. It was late afternoon and downright _cold_ outside. I was happy to be in the heated building.

"How are you feeling today?" Chiron asked, not looking up from his desk.

His question was kind of odd; not many people ask me how I'm _feeling_. I looked his way. He looked up from his desk, waiting for an answer. He was dead serious.

"Good…" I answered slowly.

"Nothing bad happened?" Chiron questioned "Nothing confusing you? Troubling you?"

I paused to think. "Not that I know of…"

"Good," he answered, standing," Then we should have a pretty easy time."

"Why would we have a hard time?" I asked.

Chiron grabbed a jacket off his chair and motion for me to follow him out the door.

"How did you find out about your second ability?" Chiron asked, ignoring my question entirely.

I had to speed walk next to him to keep up with his pace as he walked through the halls.

"I was mad and the water created a giant wave." I replied simply. I didn't really want to talk to Chiron about my friendship issues with Annabeth.

"And you don't remember how you did it do you?"

"No."

He opened the front door and walked out into the frigid winter air.

"You don't remember because your mind was clouded with anger," Chiron explained," If you weren't caught up in your personal issues, you would have been thinking about what you were doing so you could do it again."

I thought about it for a second.

"How are you going to make me remember?" I asked.

Chiron smiled.

"Whatever it takes." he answered simply.

I swallowed. An image of Chiron picking me up and smashing me on the ground ran through my head.

"Why is my second ability important anyway?" I asked "I mean like, it's _just _a second ability."

Chiron looked over at me.

"_Just_ a second ability?" Chiron exclaimed "Percy, I don't think you understand the importance of your abilities. Your first ability is reflexes, which is great just by itself. Most people don't get an ability as useful as that, and it has no side effect, which is extremely lucky. But to add to all of that, you have _two_ abilities, which has only been found once before. And to add to all of _that_, the second ability is an element ability, which is also extremely rare. Percy, you have no idea how extremely important you are."

I looked down at the path, embarrassed. Everyone had been telling me how important I was, how lucky I was, and I every time it just made me feel bad. Apparently I was _so_ lucky, but I didn't feel lucky. I just felt like me.

"Ok," I answered," I get it now, but where are we going?"

"I believe you've been there before," Chiron answered, looking ahead, "The beach."

My eyes widened, shocked.

"How did you know I've been there?!"

"Percy, Goode has many eyes. We know more than you think." he replied solemnly.

I looked down at the ground. Sure enough we were on the pathway to the beach.

I wondered what else Goode knew about my life. Could they know about the files? Or our trip to the island? Or even our trip to Mr. Sedel's office last night?

I smiled as I thought about last night. Annabeth and I had had a lot of fun watching _Miss Congeniality_, but I only lasted halfway through the movie. Annabeth was gone when I woke up in the morning.

We arrived at the beach quicker than when I was with Annabeth thanks to Chiron's quick pace. The smell of freshwater was overpowering. It was cold though, not the ideal day to go swimming. I promised myself to do my hardest not to get myself wet.

Chiron motioned me to the surf. I walked over quickly.

"You were here weren't you?" Chiron asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"When you first discovered your ability." Chiron explained.

I nodded. I had no idea how much he knew, and I didn't want to lie.

"How were you standing?"

I turned and faced away from the water.

"Now revisit your emotions," he instructed.

I closed my eyes, doing as I was told. I ran through the events of the day in my mind. First, seeing how Mr. Jones treated Annabeth. Afterward I felt extremely angry at Mr. Jones, and also confused at why he would do something like that. Then Annabeth and I went to the beach and talked. My anger was dying down as we continued talking. But when Annabeth mentioned how lucky I was with my ability it just completely set me off. I was sick and tired of people telling me how lucky I was. I mean like, it doesn't feel like something to be lucky about. It just feels like a curse! Everyone telling me how lucky I am, how I should feel so _lucky_, well I don't feel lucky _at all_. All the attention just feels like a _curse _and-

"Percy! STOP!"

I heard a giant splash behind me. I turned to see sopping wet Chiron standing by the surf.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Your ability," Chiron answered, growling through his teeth. He clearly holding back his anger.

"Next time I'm bringing towels."

* * *

Whispering.

That's all I could hear when I walked down the halls after my 'lesson' with Chiron. People were huddled in groups at the lockers, whispering and pointing at me. No one dared to speak in their regular voice.

At first I thought it was weird, but I dismissed it at the first hall. I thought it was probably just a few people being a little weird. Then I turned the corner to the second hall. It had more people in it, all huddling and whispering. I knew something was wrong. No one said anything to me. When I looked at someone they would just look away quickly. At the third hall I started feeling uncomfortable. Here at the sixth I was starting to get seriously ticked.

"Percy! Percy!"

I turned around toward my name. Annabeth came running down the hall after me, starting up more whispers from our peers. She did not have a happy look on her face.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me forward toward the door. Annabeth roughly pushed the door open and dragged me behind her. Everyone in the courtyard saw us and scattered. In less than 10 seconds the entire courtyard was empty.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed, turning to face me,"Do you know what's happening?"

"No!" I answered "Why is everyone whispering around me?!"

"Percy," Annabeth looked seriously into my eyes ,"Everyone. _Knows._"

"Everyone knows _what_?" I insisted.

Annabeth looked around cautiously. She leaned in.

"Your _ability_ Percy. Everyone knows you have _two_."

* * *

"How did this happen?!"I exclaimed as I paced on the beach.

Annabeth sat in the sand a few feet away, watching me, trying her best to calm me down.

"Someone must have told." Annabeth replied in a soothing voice. It didn't work.

I stopped and faced her. "Did _you _tell?" I asked harshly.

Her face showed a hurt expression. "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

I just kept pacing angrily.

"I- I don't know!" I stormed.

I never remembered feeling this angry.

Ever.

Even when I watched kids being bullied in my other schools. Even when my mom's old boyfriend yelled at me. Heck, even when my mom told me my dad left on purpose. But of course I never had real friends to betray me either.

"Percy, did you tell anyone else?" Annabeth asked.

"No!" I exclaimed "It was just between you, me, Thalia, Nico, Juniper, and Grover! One of them must have told!"

Annabeth sighed.

"Maybe none of them told." she suggested.

I stopped pacing.

"How!?" I demanded.

"You had you first lesson with Chiron today, right? Maybe someone saw and told everyone."

"Who the heck would see?!" I yelled "We were at the _beach_! No one else goes here!"

Annabeth looked down a bit uncomfortably, obviously startled by my behavior. Honestly, I didn't care right then.

"It was just a theory," she replied quietly.

I huffed.

"Well then maybe you should stop stating your theories, because obviously, they're _wrong_." I suggested harshly.

I hadn't realized what I had said until the words left my mouth. Even in my angry state I regretted them immediately.

Annabeth jumped to her feet.

"Well then maybe you should think about coming up with ideas by yourself!" she yelled at me "I'm tired of trying to be a friend to a self-centered _jerk_!" she turned to walk away.

Deep down, that stung. But my mind was clouded with anger and I pushed my feelings aside.

"You're calling _me_ the self-centered one?" I retorted "I think you're forgetting who's too caught up in their own little past to even trust their friends!"

Annabeth stopped and turned on her heel. She stormed back over to me.

"If you were trustworthy, you wouldn't even have to know!" she shouted in my face "But you're a coward! You run from things you can't change!"

"Oh, and what can I _not change_?" I snapped.

"_Me_!" she exclaimed. Angry tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Well you wouldn't have to change if you'd just tell me your damn ability!"

"You have _no idea_!" she yelled, her tears falling "You have no idea why I can't tell you! You have no idea what I go through every day for that _stupid ability_! All you ever do is push me and push me and push me! Did you even get the memo that maybe I have a_ reason_ I don't want to tell you?!"

We stood there, staring at each other in silence. The tears streaming down her face made my heart ache, but it hurt even more because I knew they were because of me. I'd never thought she'd have a reason. I always thought she was just being hard-headed.

My anger was decreasing rapidly. I no longer wanted to fight with Annabeth. It just felt as though all my energy had been drained, like after an intense work-out.

"Well did you?!" she repeated harshly, looking me in the eyes.

"No." I whispered. It was the truth.

She shook her head at me and harshly wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. With one last glare she turned and walked away. Neither of us wanted to fight anymore.

I watched her as she walked down the beach away from me. Her silhouette stood out on the colorful sunset. It was beautiful; defiantly picture worthy. But my heart ached too much to care.

"Annabeth," I whispered' "please come back."

* * *

I had taken my time walking back, so it was dark outside. I shut the door to my cabin and leaned back against it. I had pretty much just made the love of my life hate me in one afternoon. I was crushed.

I sauntered over to my bed and collapsed on it.

"Why did you have to snap?" I grumbled into my pillow.

I needed something intricate to get my mind off of things.

Slowly forcing myself into a stance, I walked over to my desk. I fell into my chair heavily, not really caring anymore. I opened the drawer and was shocked.

Every single one of the files was gone, except for one. I picked it up and read the front. My eyes grew to the size of saucers.

_CONFIDENTIAL_

Personal File of:

ANNABETH CHASE

* * *

**AHHHHHHH IT HAS HER ABILITY AND PAST AND EVERYTHING AHHHHHHHHH! Is he gonna open it? You'll just have to find out… I'm so evil :)**

**Also, if you're a Maximum Ride lover please check out y story Undercover! I FINALLY just updated! My beta went MIA so I just had to do a chapter on my own :( (And if you're AtlantaJackson95 you know exactly how much I LOOOOOVE my betas!)**

**Also, my friend gave me a WONDERFUL idea to get you guys reviewin'!**

**How do you guys feel about me choosing my favorite signed review and just maybe giving them a little sneak peek at the next chapter?**

**Get reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyyyy peeps! Sorry for the long update :( I swear balancing 3 stories is going to be the end of me. But, ya know, you guys had a long time to think about it! No... no... ok. I had some really mad and suicidal reviewers this time around... the cliffhanger wasn't my fault! MyEnglish teacher made me angry and I had to take it out on you poor readers. I'm sorry. Anyway, HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THE REVIEW COUNT! LUV YA PEEPS! Also, I would like to thank _crazybooklover99 _for her wonderful review, and she recieved a sneak peek for her awesomeness at flattering me :D!**

* * *

**_Guest_ said:** Does annabeths ability have anything to do with being able to the truth? Like a human lie detector? And does it effect those she tells? **Nope, nope, nope!**

**_PercyJacksonIs ME_ said: **This is really good. I kinda have an idea of Annabeths ability is FORETHOUGHT. So she knows everything and is good and can predict the move. Also another idea is that she is better than however teaches her. **Nope! :)**

**_PJFan_ said: **Are you a guy or a girl? You may have said before but I can't remember :) **I'm a girlie! Thanx for asking!**

**_Crimsonpeach_ said: **Can annabeth tell the future? **Not that either!**

**_Ezza_ said: **Is her ability that she can do anything? And she told the maths teacher that he was wrong and he hurt her?** If she tries hard enough! But it's not her ability. Anyone can do anything!**

**_BritneyGuerrero _said: **Is her power telekinesis or... Hmmm maybe the ability to see things slower like seeing Percy go slow-mo fighting or see things clearer then they actually are? **Not telekinesis! Wow, I'm really surprised you spelled that right. I guess I'm just bad at spelling in general sooooo…. Whoa! Slow-mo! I WANNA SEE IN SLOW-MO! Annabeth does too but she can't :(**

* * *

I knocked harshly and repeatedly on Grover's door the next morning. I needed to know where Annabeth was.

"Geez Percy! Someone's up early!" Grover exclaimed as he opened the door. I had clearly just woke him up. His hair was disheveled, and he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Where's Annabeth?" I insisted quickly.

I had to find her.

"I don't know! She's probably in her cabin! Percy, it's 5:30 in the morning you should really go back to bed-"

"I already checked. She's not in her cabin. Are you sure you didn't see her leave her cabin?" I interrupted.

I felt fidgety. I kept changing the weight on the balls of my feet. I _had_ to find Annabeth. I _had_ to make this right.

"No!" Grover exclaimed "Most people are in bed at 5:30!"

I cursed and looked around anxiously, trying to think of where she would be.

"Did something happen between you two?" Grover asked cautiously, watching me closely.

Before I found Annabeth's file I was crushed about our fight. I had to apologize to her. When I found the file my immediate response was to open it. But some nagging voice in the back of my head told me that's exactly what the "untrustworthy arrogant jerk" Annabeth was talking about would do. But if I just knew maybe I could understand Annabeth's situation. I sat there at my desk staring at the file for _two whole hours_ debating in my head. Sometimes my curiosity would get the best of me, and I would reach for it, but I would always stop halfway and drop my hand.

The next morning I woke up _needing_ to apologize to Annabeth. I was afraid if I didn't apologize already I would open that file.

I ran down Grover's steps and onto the sidewalk.

"You can't run around crazy on campus this early Percy!" Grover called after me.

I didn't care. I wouldn't open that file. I _had_ to find Annabeth.

* * *

"Juniper!" I ran down the hall after her after second period "Have you seen Annabeth?"

She took a moment to think.

"No actually," she answered, stopping at her locker to get her book for her next class, "I stopped by her cabin last night though. She said she wasn't feeling well. She's probably sick."

"She wasn't at her cabin this morning," I replied quickly.

Juniper looked down at the ground. She looked guilty.

"Huh. She might have gone to Mark then. He works at the infirmary," she suggested.

**(A/N: If some of you haven't noticed, I have Mark in practically ALL of my stories! Mark is actually a real live person. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND…. /trainer…)**

The infirmary. That was somewhere I had been trying my hardest not to end up in. I wasn't even sure where it was. All I knew was that it was in the intricate Athletic Building.

Juniper slammed her locker door shut as the bell rang.

"Get to class Percy! You'll be late!"

* * *

I walked into English late. Only the teacher seemed to acknowledge my presence; not one of my classmates looked up from their empty desks. No one looked at me and smiled politely like they usually did. Annabeth was my only close friend in English, but she wasn't there today of course.

I slumped down in my usual seat. The people sitting around me discreetly scooted their desks as far away from mine as they could. Apparently my second ability was no secret to anyone.

The teacher resumed her boring lecture as my conscious ventured somewhere else.

Why was I sitting in this classroom listening to a boring old lecture while Annabeth was off somewhere thinking I was a jerk? Knowing Annabeth, the more she thinks about it, the worse it'll become in her mind. I was afraid if I didn't find her soon she'd never forgive me. Our friendship was something special and delicate. We were both stubborn but loyal; one wrong sentence slips out and everything goes toppling over.

I needed to find Annabeth. Everything couldn't topple over for good. She just had to go missing _today_ of all days. Now that I thought about it, it was a little strange. The day after our big fight she goes missing. Could she be hiding from me? Could she hate me that much? I knew I was selfish and a jerk yesterday, but I didn't think she could hate me _that_ much… right?

My attention was averted as the door opened and Mr. Sedel walked in.

"Mrs. Roberts," he asked politely, "May I borrow Percy for the rest of the period?"

Please do.

"Of course," the teacher replied sternly, her old face becoming wrinklier with her displeasure, "Just remember to do your homework Percy."

I nodded as I stood up and collected my books. As I left my fellow students continued to ignore my presence quite indiscreetly. They apparently were all too terrified of my second ability.

Mr. Sedel closed the classroom door gently behind us as we stood alone in the halls.

"Would you like to put your books away first?" he asked, turning to me with a smile.

"Sure."

I walked across the hall to my nearby locker. I opened it and put my hand up to block anything from falling down on me. Don't Judge. I'm not the neatest person in the world.

"I think you need to work on your organization," Mr. Sedel noted with a smile.

I slammed my locker shut.

"I'll clean it later."

He smiled again and motioned me to follow him down the hall.

"I suppose you've had your first lesson with Chiron, "he began, "How did it go?"

"Not so great," I replied, remembering a soaked Chiron, "Um, Chiron got a little… _wet_."

Mr. Sedel laughed.

"I can see it now," he smiled and shook his head, "That man is an old grouch sometimes. It was probably a quite humorous sight."

I laughed and nodded, "It was."

He smiled and sighed.

"Well Percy, as much as I like this humorous topic, I didn't pull you out of class for a random chat," his voice changed to a more serious tone, "I suppose you know the knowledge of your second ability has leaked to the rest of the student body?"

I nodded. That's what got me into this whole mess.

"Well, now that this information is out in the open, I'm afraid it is going to fall into the wrong hands," he replied, "I would like you to be a little more-," he paused, "_careful_ . Having two abilities makes you very important Percy. Don't let the wrong people persuade you into doing something you know isn't right."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed again.

"Percy, there are people out there who would use your ability against you and the people you love," he explained, "Sometimes they're hidden in plain sight; you could never notice them until they ask you to do something stupid. Just remember Percy, know who you can trust and who you can't. If you know that then you're good to go."

I looked up at Mr. Sedel. Even though he was only three inches taker than me, he made me feel small. He seemed so smart and wise, like someone I should look up to.

"Ok," I replied.

He smiled and clamped me on the back, "I knew you were a smart boy Percy! "

* * *

"Hey Percy!"

Thalia plopped down in the seat next to me in chemistry, ignoring the wide-eyed stares from her peers. Before she came I had a wall of empty seats separating the rest of the class and me.

"Hey Thalia," I replied, "Have you seen Annabeth today?"

Thalia's gaze softened as she looked down. She knew something I didn't.

"No," she replied simply, "She's probably sick. She tends to get the worst one-day colds I've ever seen."

I nodded, not believing a word she was saying.

"Do you think she would go to the infirmary?" I pressed, remembering what Juniper said.

"Maybe," she answered, "Annabeth is stubborn though. She's probably somewhere toughing it out. Hopefully she'll be back by tomorrow."

I nodded. Thalia knew something I didn't.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

I sat down next to Nico at the lunch table. It was kind of quiet; everyone was avoiding me like the plague so the tables around us were completely empty. Nico didn't seem to notice. He was too busy stuffing his face with meatballs.

"Have you seen Annabeth today?" I asked.

You never know, maybe he could have seen her this morning. He's usually up early.

He stopped shoving the food in long enough to answer me, "No, I haven't. But don't worry about it. She disappears off the face of the earth at least once every two months. Nothing unusual."

"But I've been here three months," I pointed out.

"She usually doesn't last that long," he agreed, "She was due to go missing any day. But seriously, don't worry about it. She'll be back tomorrow."

I wasn't convinced. Why would disappearing for a day be a regularly thing? Where does she go?

There was only one place on campus I hadn't looked.

It was time to check out the infirmary.

* * *

I walked through the bitter cold to the Athletic building during Math. The winter seemed to come strong and early this year. Everyone had been wearing coats since the end of August.

It felt weird being the only person walking the grounds. I was used to seeing lots of people walking from building to building. I guess skipping a class was new to me.

I opened the doors to the Athletic Building and was engulfed in heat. Only a bitter winter could make me appreciate heaters at their full capacity.

I walked across the lobby and opened a pair of double doors. On the other side of the doors were the "mazes" AKA a bunch of really confusing white hallways. They were a new kid's worst nightmare. I hadn't even bothered navigating through the mazes except for the lockeroom and gym. Anything past there, the laundry rooms, indoor tennis courts, and most importantly the infirmary, was unknown to me. To tell the truth, I was afraid I would get lost and never be able to find my way out. It reminded me of the labyrinth.

The only other place on campus Annabeth could be was the infirmary. I had to go there. I had to do it for our friendship. If we weren't friends then we could never be anything more.

I slowly began to descend the hallway, one step at a time. Turning the corner at the end of the hall, I sped up. Something about being there all alone got to me. I verged left at the end of the hall. I don't know why I chose left; it just seemed right. I decided to alternate left and right at the next few intersections. The infirmary had to be somewhere, and I intended to find it. Halfway through, I decided I hated the color white. White walls were so boring and sickening. It made me feel like I was in a hospital, and if I couldn't find my way out I would die.

As you can see, I became bored out of my mind.

I was frustrated. I had yet to find the infirmary and I knew it was well past math class. The mazes seemed to be larger than I thought. I swore if you unraveled them you could stretch them around the world at least twice.

As I turned another boring corner, a change of scenery caught my eye. I looked up.

It was a brown door.

The door read _Infirmary. _

I thought I was going to fall to my knees and kiss the ground right then and there. But then I remembered it was right outside of an infirmary and decided that wasn't the best idea.

I opened the door softly. The room on the inside was very big. It had about 7 hospital beds and 5 cushioned patient tables. A small desk sat in the corner. In the chair typing on the computer was a middle-aged man. He had short, brown hair and was pretty muscular.

He looked up as I walked into the room.

"Can I help you?" the man got up from the chair and faced me.

"Are you Mark?" I asked.

"The one and only," he answered with a friendly smile, "Are you new this year?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Three months in and I still hadn't found this place."

He laughed and walked over to a table full of medical supplies," Do you need something? Are you hurt?"

"No, "I replied,"I'm, uh, looking for a friend. She's been missing all day."

"Who?" he asked, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Annabeth Chase."

He tensed and stopped. His smile turned to a frown.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" he asked.

I nodded. _How does he know my name?_

"Annabeth thought you would come," he replied.

"So you know where she is?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," he answered simply, not meeting my eye.

I waited for him to continue, but he said nothing.

"Well," I urged, "Where is she?"

He looked up and met my eyes, "She told me only you could see, Percy. You must be important to her."

"See what?" he seemed friendly enough before, but this guy was really creeping me out.

He silently motioned me to follow him and walked outside. He turned left down the sickening white hall. I followed him. All that was heard was our footsteps, nothing else. I looked back at the door. The quiet was kind of nerve-wrecking. I felt the need to say something, but I didn't think Mark would reply if I did. He was leading me to Annabeth, and that's all I wanted. I just had to find her and apologize. Maybe we could talk it over. Girls like to talk about things, don't they?

As we continued to walk, a faint sound was beginning to be heard. I didn't know what it was at first. It sounded like maybe an alarm was going off somewhere, screeching to be turned off. But as we walked the sound became louder and louder until I figured out what it was.

A scream.

Someone was screaming. It was too high to be a guy; it was defiantly feminine. And Mark kept leading me straight towards it. It became louder and louder. I wondered what the person was screaming about, and why Mark would be leading me straight past them. He was leading me to Annabeth right? Why would she be near someone screaming?

Then it hit me.

The person scream _was_ Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled out, panicking

Was she ok? Why was she screaming? Was something hurting her?

I started to run down the hall, past Mark, following the screams. I turned the corner as fast as I could. Annabeth's screams became more piercing as I did so. I was close, so close. I turned another corner at lightning speed. The screams where coming from a glass door at the end of the hall.

"Annabeth! I'm coming!" I shouted as I sprinted to the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I got there. I could see Annabeth through the glass. She was lying on a table. She was wearing the same thing she was wearing yesterday when I last saw her. Her blonde curls were sticking to her sweat-covered face. She was flailing and screaming at the top of her lungs.

But what alarmed me the most was not any of this.

She was asleep.

I felt Mark come and stand beside me.

"What is she doing?" I asked breathlessly.

He sighed.

"It's her ability, Percy."

* * *

**NO HER ABILITY IS NOT LYING ON A BED SCREAMING IN HER SLEEP! It's a side effect and if any of you all review me asking how is that an ability I will hunt you down and HURT YOU!**

**Happy thoughts everyone, happy thoughts. **

**HAHA and you people thought the last cliffhanger was bad...**

**This chappie was a little too fillerish for me; I don't really like it. But it was important so I have to get over it.**

**I promise in the next chapter Annabeth's ability WILL be revealed. I promise promise promise! And ya know... maybe if my English teacher isn't mean to me... there might be a little Percabeth kiss... ya know... maybe...**

**And whoever writes my favorite review might get a little sneak peak on that action...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AHHHHHHHH WE PASSED 1000 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I PRACTICALLY FREAKED! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long for the chapter! Every time I got to a good part my mind would go blank and I'd have to wait 2 days to think of something :D**

**UUUGGHHH started basketball! We had our first game! **

**We tied.**

**Grrrrrrrr….**

**WE WOULDN'T HAVE TIED IF THAT STUPID BIATCH WOULDN'T HAVE TRIPPED ME! Oh my goodness it was the last 15 seconds of the last quarter and the wing passed me the ball but my defender was over-defending me so I went for a backdoor lay-up and SHE TRIPPED ME! THAT GIRL PUT HER FOOT RIGHT INFRONT OF ME AND TRIPPED ME! AND THEN WHEN I STUMBLED TWICE BEFORE FALLING THE REF CALLED IT A TRAVEL!**

**Grrrrrrrr….**

**Anyway, all you anonymous reviewers, if you asked what Annabeth's ability was I'm not answering because you could just READ THE CHAPTER.**

**I'm in a bad mood. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I was jolted awake by the sound of my front door creaking open.

Someone was breaking in.

The room was pitch black, so I knew it was still night. I wondered if the intruder knew I was inside the cabin. In a moment of panic I closed my eyes and lay still, pretending to be asleep. If the intruder came to attack me, I would have the element of surprise.

I heard the door shut with a small click. The room was eerily quiet afterward, and even though I tried to control my breathing as best I could, it was still the only sound heard. I listened hard for the intruder's footsteps, but nothing was heard. Whoever it was had to be light on their feet. I started to wonder if they had left when the door had clicked shut.

I felt someone stand over the bed. I was afraid sweat was forming at my brow. Body heat radiated off of the intruder like they had recently been sweating, but they didn't smell. I worked hard to keep perfectly still.

"Percy," they whispered.

My eyes popped open.

"Annabeth!?" I exclaimed.

She gave a small smile as she looked down at me, "Hey."

I sat up quickly and wrapped her in a hug, holding her to my chest. She jolted in surprise at first, but returned the hug.

I pulled away and put my hands on her arms, holding her and arm distance away.

My eyes widened as I looked at her face.

"Y-your, "I stuttered, "b-but Mark said…. He- he didn't explain-"

"Shhhhh," she put her finger on my lips, "Mark told me what happened. I came to explain."

Annabeth's features were barely visible in the dim light, but she still managed to be stunningly beautiful. She was alert and focused; her eyes seemed to be open a little wider, her posture even a little straighter. She looked at her full glory, like someone does when they get the perfect amount of sleep. I betted if I had fought her then she would have defiantly beaten me.

I, on the other hand, probably looked like a train wreck with my hair sticking out in every direction and bags under my eyes.

Annabeth grabbed my wrist and beckoned me to stand.

"Come with me," she urged, "I need a more private place. Grover will come here in the morning."

I stood and switched the lamp light on.

"No!" she exclaimed, reaching around me and turning it off quickly, "Someone will know we're here."

"Where are we going then?" I demanded, watching her.

"Somewhere more private, "she repeated, looking anxious. She was shifting her weight constantly and motioned me to get going. .

I grabbed a shirt off the back of the desk chair and slipped it over my head. Annabeth quickly grabbed my wrist and lead me through the dark room to the door. She opened it quietly and looked out to make sure no one was there. The surroundings must have pleased her because she dragged me outside into the freezing cold and closed the door behind us.

"Can I get a jacket?" I whispered as she turned.

"You won't need it, "she answered, beckoning me to follow her down the sidewalk.

Frost covered the grass and trees, and the edges of the stream were frozen over. The new moon let off barely any light. The rope swing Annabeth and I had once sat on when I first got here looked as though it was frozen in place. The frost covering the seat looked like an intricate web of ice.

The air was dry and cold as I followed Annabeth up the steps of her cabin.

"_This_ is your private place?" I asked as Annabeth opened the door and walked inside.

"It's more private than your cabin."

The room was nice and warm when we walked in. It was dark at first, so I just stood at the door. I could hear Annabeth as she walked quickly across the room, and the lamp switched on. Annabeth stood on the other side of the room.

She turned around and looked up at me.

"You might want to sit down," she recommended, seriousness flooding through her eyes, "We could be here a while."

"All night?" I asked, grabbing the nearest chair.

"That might just be as long as it takes."

I sat in chair, facing Annabeth, keeping my distance. I watched as she sat down softly on her bed, her hands in her lap. She sighed and closed, most likely wanting this moment to go away.

"Where do I even start?" she asked, running her hands through her hair.

I paused before I replied.

"Where do you _want_ to start?"

She sat silently and looked down at the floor. She looked completely relaxed sitting there; she really _was_ going to tell me.

"I'm sorry," she spoke finally.

I watched her face, confused.

"Sorry for what?"

Her eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Everything," she replied, "Lying to you. Not telling you. Just… everything. "

"Annabeth," I watched her as she buried her head in her hands, "You must have a reason."

She nodded slowly, "I do, I do. My ability."

I got the message and stood to slowly walked over to the bed. Annabeth didn't notice me until I sat down next to her, the bed sinking under my body weight. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Her eyes squeezed shut.

She swallowed.

"My ability Percy. It's… _complicated_.

I rubbed her back soothingly.

"You don't have to tell me," I whispered in her ear.

"Don't say that," she looked up at my face, "I did _not_ come here to chicken out, "

"Then don't," I replied softly.

She sighed and looked down at the ground, looking pained. She pushed away from my embrace and scooted a little farther away.

"Percy, my ability, "she closed her eyes, "I have an overactive consciousness."

I looked over at her, confused, "What?"

"As I said, it's complicated. My head is pretty much… overactive. When I'm awake I can sense what's going to happen seconds before it happens," she looked up at me, "It's not the same as seeing the future; I don't _see_ anything, just feel it. I can usually block it out, but if something important is coming, I know. And my head can calculate all kinds of complicated stuff _by itself_. I don't even control it most of the time, "she smiled, "Sometimes it's annoying and calculates what's going to happen in a book or sometimes even test answers… "

"That's so not fair!" I exclaimed, gaping at her," My ability needs to figure out how to do that!"

She laughed at me.

"But still, I don't understand, "I looked at her face, "What does that have anything to do with screaming in you sleep?"

Her smile disappeared and she looked away.

"It's a side effect, Percy, " her eyes locked with mine. They were dead serious.

"I can feel pain in my sleep."

That hit me like a freaking dump truck.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well my conscious is overactive, so to balance it out my unconscious is also overactive. All I dream are nightmares, " she sighed, "Anything can happen in nightmares. You could be thrown off a cliff, stabbed, and even tortured., " she paused, "But you can't die."

She choked back an abrupt sob.

"I know what it's like to be tortured over and over again, Percy. To want to just die _so badly_ you can't feel anything," she looked up at my face with red, tearless eyes, "That's why I've trained myself to go three months without sleeping. I can't hide from it, I can only run. Eventually every two to three months I just pass out from exhaustion and Mark finds me and brings me to the infirmary. He leaves me there to sleep for the day, and when I wake up I can go for three more months."

I looked into her eyes.

"Annabeth," I was lost for words, "I'm so sorry."

She gave a small, pained smile that quickly disappeared.

"It started happening after my mom left. I was about 2 and my dad used to wake up to me screaming every night. He took me to doctors, therapists, baby whisperers, but I couldn't talk so nothing helped. My dad just had to wake up to me screaming every night. He wasn't getting any sleep, so he hired this girl to trade off with him every other night so he could sleep."

She sighed.

"When I learned to talk I told my dad all about the dreams. He remembered something my mom told him before she left, something about special abilities. I started telling him how our conversations were going to end and answers to his college course tests. His 'caring father' façade dropped, and he began to think I was crazy. My dad searched everywhere for the nearest place to dump me. He couldn't find a thing, so he got married again to a witch and hoped it would block me out."

Annabeth looked up at me.

"It didn't. My stepmother hated me. She looked all over the country for a boarding school that would take a child who screamed in their sleep. No one would; they all claimed it was too much of a disturbance. She even thought about an asylum."

She swallowed.

"She sent me to one actually."

My eyes widened.

"A week was enough though. My dad came home from a business trip and took me straight home, mad at my stepmother. He cared a little, but I didn't let that fool me. Over time I was training myself not to sleep. By the time I was about 7 I could go for 2 weeks without an ounce of sleep. I didn't have any friends either. I barely went to school; my parents didn't care."

She paused to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"One day I was coming home from a school day I actually went to. I had made my first friend that day, some new girl named Molly. She was a pretty brunette and was also in first grade. When I turned the corner to my street, I saw my house engulfed in flames,"

She looked down.

"Everyone was inside. No one made it out. The firefighters couldn't do anything. By the time they got there it was too dangerous to go inside; the whole house was collapsing into ash. The next day after it was burned, I went through all the dirty rubble. Only one thing remained."

Annabeth turned and reached under her pillow. She pulled out a half-burnt picture of a stunningly beautiful woman holding a baby.

"It's my mom and I," she smiled, "It's all I have of her. I don't remember her at all really, but sometimes I swear I hear her talking in my nightmares. She's always the one reminding me it's a dream and urging me to wake."

"How did you get here at Goode?" I asked.

"The orphan agency that was trying to find me a home and got call from Goode saying they would take me. The agency sent me there, no questions asked. It was kind of cruel if you ask me, just sending me away with nothing. But thankfully it was a good home."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"A good home with great friends."

What she said triggered a memory in the back of my mind. Annabeth's file.

I swallowed.

"Um, Annabeth? There's something I need to tell you."

The way I said it made the smile wipe clear of her face.

"Yes?"

I scooted back farther from her. I didn't know how she would take it.

I closed my eyes. _Just blurt it out! Just blurt it out!_

"I found your file."

Silence.

I opened one eye cautiously to see her reaction. Her face was emotionless; her emotional walls were up again. It pained me to watch.

"So you knew everything already?" she asked quietly.

My eyes widened.

"No." I answered "I didn't open it."

Her eyes flicked up to my face.

"You didn't?" she asked disbelievingly.

I smiled, "That's exactly what the 'self-centered jerk' Percy would do."

Her face erupted into a smile. My heart fluttered. If I couldn't be with her, I at least wanted to make her smile like that.

She put her hands on my cheeks and looked me straight in the eye.

"You _are_ trustworthy Percy."

She leaned in and smashed her lips to mine.

Every nerve in my brain shorted out. My hands went straight to her small waist to hold her closer. I angled my head to get deeper. There was something about kissing Annabeth that made me fearless, like an invisible electric pull between the two of us. Annabeth's arms wrapped around my neck and we both fell on the bed, too busy to care.

I released everything I had been feeling for a long time into that kiss. I wanted Annabeth to know exactly how I felt. I could feel her do the same.

I let myself get lost in the kiss, resting my hands on the small patch of skin were her shirt had ridden up. Her skin was soft and warm.

Much to my displeasure, Annabeth gently pulled away. I opened my eyes, my shoulders rising and falling as I regained my breath. Annabeth's eyes were still closed as we kept our faces close.

"Annabeth," I broke the silence, "I –"

She put her finger on my lips and opened her eyes.

"We've done enough talking tonight," she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my neck once more and laid her head on my shoulder.

I reached over and turned the lamp off, the whole room going dark. I laid my head on the sofa and wrapped my arms protectively around Annabeth. She was warm pressed against me; it was a nice feeling. My head was swimming with emotions, but I pushed them all away.

Annabeth wouldn't sleep, but I would.

* * *

**Does it feel nice to know Annabeth's ability? Haha a few people came SUPA close, but they didn't say anything about overactive conscious *shrugs* oh well! **

**YAY THEY'RE TOGETHER! PERCABETH!**

**SUCK ON THAT BAILEY! I WAS GONNA HINT YOU 'CONSIOUS' AND YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN IT BUT NOOOOOO YOU HAD TO GO ON WITH YOUR…. plan?**

**Haha sorry guys talking to my BFF B! Everybody say heyyyyy to Bailey!**

**Ehhhh… I'm not as happy with the chappie as I could be… it's a little fast in one place…**

**Oh well! I was re-reading the story this weekend and was reading my first few chapters and was like WHOA THIS IS EMBARRASSING, so I might go fix those up when the story's over, but that'll be a while.**

**Oh and you guys are SUPA lucky I put Percabeth in there. My English teacher was NOT nice to me.**

**Do you know what she said?**

**She told me I had a horrible writing style :(**

**Okay guys, next stop, 2000 REVIEWS!**

**My favorite review gets a sneak peek! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DID NOT BREAK MY NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION! My resolution was to not take longer than a month to update, and it's been a month TODAY. So, hey, I didn't break it! **

**Haha… sorry it took me so long… I can't help it. I know what you're thinking: "Yes you can! Just sit down and effing write!" but I really can't! I have ADHD _BAD_. **

**Here's my writing process.**

**1)****Get my computer out 2) get my flashdrive 3) flashdrive decides not to work 4) take it out, put it in again 5)still doesn't want to work 6) bang it on table 7) put it back in 8) it works ****9) click on the chapter I started a week ago 10) it has a half of page 11) groan and read it to get the feel of the chapter 12) get the feel, write 3 paragraphs 13)roll around on the bed for a little bit 14) write a few more paragraphs 15)play on my _Ipad_ 16) write a few MORE paraghraphs 17)spell paragraphs wrong 18) brush my teeth 19) actually get to a good part and write a whole PAGE 20) go downstairs and get some bologna, but realize it tastes horrible because I just brushed my teeth 21) barely get a paragraph out 22) dance around my room singing _Pretty Girl Rock_ 23) sleep with exhaustion 24) wake up and see the laptop 25) procrastinate and say I'll finish the chapter tomorrow 26) repeat for the next month**

**It's a pretty ADHD filled process. I really CAN'T help it.**

**Okay, and now that that's over with, I think that a few of you reviewers hunted me down, got inside my brain, and figured out EXACTLY what the next chapter was. It kind of creepy because I have had these 2 chapters planned out since the beginning of the story. And some anonymous reviewer comes out and says, "Well maybe you should do this: (this chapter) You have my permission to put it in the story!)**

**Well, I love you guys, but this was already DECIDED by me last year (long time, huh? This is an OLD story) so I want you to know, you might have gotten inside my head, but it's still my idea. And I'm still going to use it. But I'm glad you came up with it too :P**

**Okay, so I worked ALL DAY on this chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I have a New Year's Resolution to keep up with. Leave me alone and just read the chaoter. It has lots of Percabeth. **

* * *

I opened my tired, groggy eyes as my body floated into consciousness. Bright light flooded into my vision, temporarily blinding me. I groaned and turned in the bed, away from the light, stuffing my pillow over my head. My body ached with fatigue and my mind was fuzzy from sleep. All I could process is that I REALLY hoped it was Saturday.

To my right something radiated heat, contrary to the cold room. I moved the pillow off my head and moved closer to the heat, eyes closed. I found another pillow and laid my head on it. Relaxing, I gave a small sigh of happiness. Sleep was all I needed. All I could hear was the rustle of leaves outside, the heater on in the room, warm breath in my face...

Wait.

_Warm breath?_

My eyes shot open. It took them a moment to adjust before realizing another human face was inches from mine. I jumped back, alarmed, almost falling backwards off the bed. It took me a moment of staring at the person in horror to recognize who it was.

Annabeth was lying in the bed, fast asleep. Her blonde curls spread across the pillow and her face perfectly relaxed; there was no scowl, no harsh glares. She looked almost... innocent. Like a puppy.

I smiled inwardly as I thought about comparing Annabeth to a scrawny Chihuahua.

I looked up and glanced around the cabin. When I saw the sofa and the organization of it all I knew it wasn't mine. I began to panic, my happy feeling going away. Why was I here? Where was here? Why were Annabeth and I sleeping in the same bed here?

I looked down at myself.

_Clothes: check._

My fears were dismissed. So then why was I there?

Last night came flooding back to me like a splash of cold water on my face. Annabeth waking me up, Annabeth bringing me to her cabin, Annabeth kissing me...

I looked down at her once more, shocked at the memory.

Had she really kissed me? It all seemed like a dream, a distant memory, a _miracle_. I reached out to touch Annabeth's arm. It _was_ real. She _did_ like me. My mind wasn't creative enough to come up with something as vivid as kissing Annabeth. It just wasn't.

She looked so peaceful sleeping there. It was funny, throughout all our movie watching and study circles in my cabin every night she never fell asleep. When everyone else had, she didn't. She had always been the one waking us up and telling us to stay awake. She never seemed tired either.

She never seemed tired…

I looked down at her, eyes wide.

She told me why she was never tired. _Her ability._ She could feel pain in her sleep.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

I reached over and tried to shake her awake. I didn't know why she wasn't screaming and crying, but personally, I wasn't going to take that chance.

"Annabeth!" I cried again, shaking her even harder.

_Please wake up, please wake up._

"Come on Annabeth!" I shook her helplessly," Wake up!"

Her head lolled over, completely unconscious. There was no response.

Was this the kind of thing like Mark? Did I have to wait until she woke up? But she just slept yesterday! She said she was good for another 3 months…

I looked around the room helplessly. How could I wake her up? I barely knew anything about her ability's side effects! I needed someone who did…

A thought sprang into my head.

Should I take her to Mark?

Mark was probably the most knowledgeable of her ability since he hid her every 3 months. But I wasn't sure I could find the infirmary again through the Maze, especially carrying Annabeth's unconscious body. I wouldn't want to get lost in there with her; I had no idea what kind of medical attention she might need.

I mentally slapped myself. Why was I so stupid to fall asleep? She said she wasn't going to sleep, but she obviously did! I don't know what happened there! Maybe she just got tired. But she never gets tired. Maybe she fell unconscious again. But she said that wouldn't happen for another 3 months. Maybe-

"Percy?"

I snapped my head around.

Annabeth was blinking her eyes open, trying to get in a sitting position.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, reaching out and touching her arm, "Are you okay?"

She looked around the room, confused, "Did I fall _asleep_?"

I nodded.

She looked up at me, her stormy grey eyes swirling with confusion. Her mouth was slightly agape, and I could tell her mind was moving a thousand miles an hour, trying to understand something.

"You're saying I _fell asleep_?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded again.

She brought her hand up to her face, running it through her messy blonde curls. Her face was painted with astonishment.

"I didn't have any nightmares."

Silence.

That took a moment to sink in.

"What?"

She looked down at the ground, shaking her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it.

"I didn't have any nightmares," she repeated, just as shocked as I was.

I was confused beyond belief. She told me she always had nightmares when she slept, right? She couldn't be exaggerating; she did train herself not to sleep for three months. So what was so different about here and now? It was _her_ cabin. The only thing different was me…

But why would _I_ change anything?

"Well, maybe that's not really a bad thing," I suggested.

Annabeth's head snapped up, swirling gray eyes meeting mine. I will admit my heart did skip a beat; those eyes had grown on me since I first saw them. Her mouth was open, as if she was going to say something, but no words came out. She finally just let a breath out and closed it. She bit her lip and looked down, blonde curls falling in her face.

Before I could stop myself, I reached out and tucked them behind her ear tenderly. Annabeth's eyes flicked up to my face as my hand hovered over her ear. She gave a small smile, stormy eyes lightening. I smiled back at her, putting my hand down.

"I think we have more to talk about than my lack of nightmares," Annabeth whispered, reaching for my hand.

I grinned, lacing my fingers through hers.

"I think we do."

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. It was a sweet, tender kiss doing all the talking. Annabeth smiled into my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning back onto the bed. I hovered over her, hands on her waist.

After a while we pulled away, but I kept my forehead against hers. Neither of us dared to open our eyes, letting silence take over us. All that was heard was our steady, rhythmic breathing.

I sighed.

"I'm so glad it's Saturday."

I felt Annabeth smile.

* * *

"Percy!" Chiron yelled "Register your emotions!"

I mumbled something foul under my breath as I stood in the frigid winter air by the beach. I was at one of my 'training sessions' with Chiron again.

"We already know that anger triggers your second ability Percy," Chiron reminded me, "but whenever you become angry you never realize _how_ you trigger your ability. You need to register your emotions and make it work!"

I _was_ trying; I just had something completely different on my mind.

Annabeth.

Whenever I tried to focus on something, her face would pop up in my mind. Her eyes, her hair, her lips…

"PERCY!" Chiron boomed, "_Concentrate_!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, pushing Annabeth out of my head. I _had_ to do this. The faster I got this over with, the faster I got to see Annabeth again.

I focused on the area around me. I could smell the freshwater smell of the river; I could feel the bone-chilling winter air. Dense fog hung over us, making my clothes slightly damp. All I could hear was my own breathing. There was no lapping of water on the shore, no birds; even Chiron was somehow controlling his breathing.

First step: locate the water.

Water was everywhere. It was in the river in front of me, it hung in the air; it was even in the damp sand beneath my toes.

I decided the river was the best.

Second step: be one with the water.

With my eyes still closed, I blocked everything else but the river. I could feel its hugeness, its superiority. It seemed so simple, yet it was buzzing with molecules and made of billions of individual droplets. But together they made one giant object: water.

Final step: Move the water.

Everything had to work together. For anything to happen, everything had to be one. It was one giant team to control, like an entire race. But together, it could do anything.

_Up_.

I could feel the molecules netting together, the droplets becoming a whole. They were all listening, all working together. The whole was becoming bigger and bigger, slowly beginning to elevate.

"Percy!" Chiron exclaimed, "It's working!"

My eyes shot open. A few yards out into the river a glob of water hovered over the surface.

I grinned madly.

* * *

"Can you make it go any higher?" Nico asked impatiently.

I swiped a bead of sweat off my forehead.

"Stop complaining," I spat back, "I just figured this out literally an hour ago."

All of us sat in a circle in my cabin, a glass of water in the middle. I had made all the water hover about a foot over the glass, but it took a lot of concentration, and Nico wasn't helping.

I heard Annabeth quietly laughing in the corner.

"You are not helping," I grumbled.

She just grinned at me.

I felt Thalia looking conspicuously between the two of us and dropped the water back into the cup.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Thalia narrowed her eyes at us "Did something… _happen_ since the last time we saw you two?"

Annabeth and I exchanged a glance of surprise and horror.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

I watched Annabeth as she sat on my bed, doing homework. After Thalia ratted us out, Annabeth and I were forced to confess. At first they all thought we had had something going on for a long time, but we convinced them we hadn't. I had laughed when Juniper hugged Annabeth so hard she knocked her over. They were all pretty happy about it, like supportive friends should be. The guys were kind of disappointed we couldn't all look at hot girls together anymore, which I had to quickly come in and explain to Annabeth that it was a joke.

Leave it to the guys to mess up my relationship in less than a day.

They all left a while after, but Annabeth came back a few minutes later. I made fun of her for not being able to be without me for a long, and she punched me in the gut.

I sat there at my desk, watching Annabeth doing homework on my bed.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her paper.

"You," I answered simply.

She glanced at me and gave a small smile, warming her eyes a bit.

"Why don't you do your homework?" she suggested.

"Too busy," I replied, getting up from the chair and walking to the bed.

"Doing _what_?" she teased.

I collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Stuff," I replied.

She gave me an annoyed look, "Like what?"

"I'm debating whether I should kiss you or not."

She smiled at me and brushed my bangs away from my face. She was exceptionally beautiful today. She wore a green lacrosse shirt and athletic shorts, despite the cold. Her curls were pulled up into an extremely messy bun, and as usual, not a bit of makeup covered her face. She looked exceptionally casual, but still radiated enough beauty to make any guy in his right mind to fall to his knees. I wondered how she did it.

I felt especially tied to Annabeth now that I knew her ability. There were no more secrets between us anymore. I knew her shaky past, her harsh ability. I felt like we understood each other, both having parents that abandoned us. I knew, no matter what, I could tell her anything.

I leaned over and kissed her exposed stomach where her shirt had ridden up.

"Why don't you take a break from homework for a while?" I suggested.

Annabeth laughed.

"What have you got in mind?" she teased, smiling.

I hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to me.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

**PERCABETH FLUFF. It makes me feel all warm and fluffy inside...**

**Okay, so now, under the circumstances, I'm going to have to take this out again.**

**_ I DON'T DO LEMONS._ **

**Period. End of conversation. No exceptions. So don't ask me to. I_ DON'T_ WANT TO!**

**And also, now that Annabeth's ability is out there, that doesn't give you any excuse to read chapter 20, find out her ability, go back to chapter 19, and review me saying you think it's going to be overactive consciousness. It's just kind of stupid, you know? If over a thousand reviewers before you couldn't figure it out, and now that it's out there you automatically "guess" it, I know you're lying. And besides, there's nothing to base your guess on. I completely made her ability up in the back of my head. So when you come up with the exact words "overactive consciousness" I know something is up. I'm sorry if I sound kind of mean, but it's kind of just plain stupid, ya know? And it's kind of abusing the privilege of knowing Annabeth's ability.**

**Haha sorry guys. I tolf you I fell all warm and fluffy inside! I juts have some teenage angst becasue MY PARENTS LEFT ME TO GO ON A CRUISE TO THE BAHAMAS! **

**Grrrrrr...**

**And guys go check out chapter 1 and 2 again! I rewrote them. I was so embarrassed when I reread everything I had to go back and fix them. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 and 4 rewritten soon, but PLEASE go check them out! You'll get a much better feel of Goode this time!**

**And also, now that I'm becoming more of an art junkie, I found this AMAZING artist Leoniod Afremov. His paintings are COMPLETELY GORGEOUS and I COMPLETELY recommend looking him up. Even if you don't like art, just try it. I guarantee you'll LOVE them. My profile pic is actually my favorite painting of his :P**

**GO CHECK OUT MY MAXIMUM RIDE STORY _UNDERCOVER_! SUPER DUPER PLEASEEEEEEEE! It needs more readers :( There's not as many Maximum Ride reviewers as PJO *sheds fake tears* I actually have to work hard for it!**

**Go check out my poll if you get bored!**

**KEEP ON REVIEWIN!**

**MY FAVORITE REVIEW GETS A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So for all of you people who write "Update" and "I love it", I can promise you that if you write a little more than that you stand a chance. **

**RRRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEEWWW.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! WE BROKE 1,500! YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! The Artemis is going to do a happy dance over here!**

**Well okay, so this is kind of a rushed update, sorry! I really wanted to get this chapter out there and update (even though it sucks) but I don't know you guys might like it. I challenged myself to write a chapter in 1 day, AND I DID IT! I'm so proud of myself! It sucks, but hey, I did it! **

**But now my time is running out because it took me 6 whole hours….**

**Anyway, I've been at home for an entire week because of the flu. I MISS CIVILIZATION! I'M LITERALLY GOING INSANE! I had a bad case of the flu but I'm slowly beginning to get better :) YAY!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you like it!**

"Mr. Jackson?" The teacher asked, "Exoskeletons are made of what?"

I slowly looked up from Annabeth's blonde curls in front of me and stared blankly at the teacher. I was supposed to know this stuff? We learned it today! I hate it when teachers do this. They call it a 'review' of what we learned today in class then ask kids who paid no attention at all the hard questions just to get them to pay attention next time. But it never works, so it's pretty much cruelty.

But anyway, I was put on the spot and had to answer before I publicly humiliated myself in front of people who were just starting to actually not be afraid of me anymore.

_Ummmmmm…_

_Keratin_? _Chitne_? _Rock_? _Bone_?

_DING!_

Saved by the bell.

I grabbed all my stuff off the desk and stood up, following the crowd out the door into the hallway.

"It was chitin genius," I heard someone call out behind me.

I turned as Annabeth went it her locker.

I rolled my eyes and threw my stuff into my locker like I didn't care. Because truthfully, I didn't.

"Shut up know-it-all."

Annabeth laughed, "At least I know _something_."

_Challenge accepted_. I closed my locker door and leaned on the lockers beside hers.

"I'm pretty sure I know _something_," I taunted, "I know everyone's started to stop being deathly afraid of me."

Annabeth closed her locker and looked over at me. She playfully raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips.

"Percy, everyone around your locker is huddled over there in a corner waiting for you to leave."

Sure enough the groups of kids with the lockers around mine were in the corner whispering and talking, eyeing me every so often.

"That's not knowing something, " Annabeth continued, "That's just not being completely oblivious."

I put an arm around her and urged her forward, walking down the hallway.

"You're crazy," I declared.

"Not crazy, _genius_," she pointed out, "It's commonly mistaken."

I chuckled.

"Where are we for Social and Environmental today?" I asked.

Annabeth placed her head on my shoulder as we turned a corner.

"Thalia wanted to meet in her cabin, but if we couldn't she said we could all talk at lunch."

I kissed the top of her head as we turned a corner," I say we can't."

A body slammed into my shoulder with so much force it almost sent me toppling over. I staggered backwards, letting go of Annabeth.

"Watch were you're going Jackson," I heard someone growl.

Luke.

I straightened up, glaring at him. He was the kind of guy that would get me expelled at my last schools trying to bully me, but I wasn't putting up with him here.

Luke glared at me back, a long scar running down his face. He was a little bulkier than me, but with my reflexes I could take him. Both of our fists were clenched, not a word spoken, tension hanging in the air like the plague. If he wanted a fight, he could have one.

"Percy," Annabeth said sternly, touching my arm.

"I've heard you've got _two_ abilities now, Jackson," Luke spat.

I glared at him, ignoring Annabeth, "You got that right."

"And now I suppose you think you're king of the hill, huh?" he challenged dangerously.

"Luke," Annabeth warned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, looking over at her, "You don't think your little _boyfriend_ could take me?"

"Back off," I growled in his face. Anger boiled inside of me.

Luke turned back to me, face filled with amusement.

"Make me," he whispered.

For the second time today I was harshly pushed backwards onto the ground. I hit the ground with a _thud_ and accidentally knocked my head on the hard floor. Never before had I fully appreciated the softness of carpet.

Ignoring the pounding pain in the back of my head, I sat up and looked for the source that caused my fall.

Where Luke and I had once stood was Annabeth, looking between Luke on the ground on the other side and me. Luke looked up at Annabeth, just as confused as I was. Annabeth walked over and took my arm, urging me to stand. I got unsteadily to my feet, trying to understand why my girlfriend just pushed me to the ground.

"Get lost Luke," Annabeth added dangerously before pulling me down the hallway after her.

"What was that for?" I asked after we were out of earshot.

"You were going to hit him," Annabeth hissed.

"Well, _yeah_," I replied, "He deserved it."

She ignored me and kept walking.

"Annabeth-"

She stopped abruptly and turned to me.

"Percy, you need to learn to keep your cool," she hissed, "I don't know what you ever did to Luke, but he makes it clear he doesn't like you very much. And the last person who crossed Luke, Sam, was taken away by _Legacies_, " she looked me in the eye, "I _can't_ let that happen to you. Everything I've ever loved in my life has been taken away from me. You are _not_ going to be one of them."

She turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway.

I ran after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her back towards me, and slammed my lips to hers.

I pulled away after a moment, putting my hands on Annabeth's waist. Her breathing slowed and her eyes remained shut. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I promise you Annabeth, "I whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I flipped my sword _Riptide_ around in the air before Combat. I hadn't gotten it out in what seemed like a long time, so I came from lunch early to play around with it. I was amazed with how light it seemed to me; it was like an extension to my arm. Waving it around didn't feel awkward anymore. Never before in my life had I ever imagined myself _actually_ knowing how to use a celestial bronze sword, much less being good at it.

"Good afternoon Percy," I heard behind me.

I turned to see Chiron as he walked through the door.

"I see you have gotten out your sword again," he noted, putting all of his belongings on his desk and walking over.

He took the sword from me and into his hands. He weighed it and inspected it.

"I almost forgot you have this sword," he admitted, "Would you like to know something cool about it?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"You can take this anywhere you go," he answered.

"They don't allow weapons into the school," I pointed out, confused, "And it would be tiring to lug around everywhere."

Chiron laughed, "Well my boy, there's a trick to it!"

He turned _Riptide_ in his hands so he held the hilt. He held it there for a moment, nothing happening. I started to wonder if he was just joking with me and he just wanted me to literally _carry_ it around with me everywhere. It sounded like something Chiron would do. He has a weird sense of humor.

I jumped back in surprise as my long celestial bronze sword instantly shrank into a small ballpoint pen.

I gaped at Chiron.

"W-what?" I stuttered, "How?"

Chiron laughed and clicked the pen. It immediately transformed into a 3 foot sword again. He handed it back to me as some of my classmates came through the door.

"It's just something to think about."

* * *

I slammed my locker door shut and walked over to Annabeth's locker, where she was putting her stuff away.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled, "Sure. I need to talk to you anyway," she closed her locker, "The Science Building it is."

"Good," I replied, beginning to walk, "The farthest away. I need to tell you something, Annabeth."

She looked over at me, worry etched on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

I opened the door for her and we walked out into the cold, winter air.

"After we got in a fight and I came back to my cabin, right before you went to Mark's," I said as Annabeth winced," I know," I slipped her hand in mine, "But as you know, I found your file. But the thing is, it was the _only_ file. All of the others were missing."

Annabeth looked up at me, confused.

"Were they back the next day?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Every single one of them. And I can't find your file anymore. Annabeth, I think someone is _placing_ the files in my desk based on what they want me to know."

I looked down at Annabeth, her eyes once again swirling with confusion, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Why?" Annabeth asked "Why would someone want those files in your desk?"

"And who," I added, "I always lock my cabin. Someone the only other people who have a key is the school, and they wouldn't want me to have school files."

Annabeth nodded and reached up to rub her temples.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, dismissing it.

"Just trying to put everything together," she explained, "I don't know what all this is Percy, all this Goode secrets and Daedalus and Legacy stuff. It all seems like it should come together as one big picture, but I can't put it together. It's all just scattered, irrelevant stuff that's somehow supposed to answer a big question. Frankly it's giving me a headache."

I smiled down at her and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry; we'll figure everything out together," I assured her, "You, me, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Juniper."

She smiled up at me, making my heart flutter.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I also told Nico and Grover my ability."

I chuckled," And how did that go over?"

She laughed nervously," It was definitely interesting. You have no idea how many times I had to explain to Nico that it was _not_ like having a period."

I laughed and pulled her closer.

* * *

"I think we all have something to discuss," I announced.

Everyone looked up from their dinner. We had all come in my cabin that night to eat dinner and catch up on a few things. But as soon as we got there, an unspoken topic hung over our heads.

"What is it?" Nico asked innocently.

I looked at over Annabeth for backup.

"Guys," Annabeth began, "_Someone_ had to tell our peers about Percy's second ability."

Thalia choked on her food, "And you think one of _us_ did it?"

I looked down at my untouched dinner, "Well, you're the only people I told…"

"Percy!" Grover exclaimed "None of us would ever do that!"

"Then who did?" I asked.

Silence.

I looked over at Annabeth. She shrugged. I wanted to believe these guys; they were the only best friends I'd ever had. But how did everyone know my ability? Someone _must_ have told.

"Maybe someone saw you practicing with Chiron," Juniper suggested.

I stopped. Now _that_ was an idea.

"Yeah!" Annabeth agreed, "Percy, you had practice with Chiron that day! Maybe someone else was there on the beach."

"But who would be spying on Percy?" Nico asked.

A memory popped into my head.

"Mr. Sedel pulled me out of class a while ago," I explained, "He told me to be careful; if the wrong people knew my ability they would use it against me."

"But who is 'the wrong hands'?" Thalia asked.

"Well, everyone keeps talking about Daedalus," Juniper suggested.

"But he's dead," I pointed out, "He-"

"We don't know that."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. I looked over incredulously at Annabeth, who had just spoken.

"What?" I asked.

She took in a breath.

"We don't know that," she repeated, "We assume the Legacies killed Daedalus, but we don't _know_ that. All we know is that they 'did away' with him, along with all the other kids they took," she looked at all of us, "I've been thinking a lot lately, about Daedalus and the Legacies, and something crazy came to my mind. And the more I look at, the more evidence I find to prove it."

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down, closing her eyes.

"What if… what if the Legacies are _bad_?"

* * *

**…. just let that sink in for a moment ….**

**AHHHHHHH EVIL LEGACIES! AHHHHHH EVERYTHING WILL EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Or something better and faster….**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**So, because you guys kept bugging me about it, I started a new blog for my stories on Tumblr.**

**for the link go on my profile!**

**So really this tumblr is to talk about my stories, answer reviews that are or aren't questions, to answer questions asked on tumblr, to tell you when I will update, ask for ideas for the story, get to know me, post anything relevant (or irrelevant knowing me) and GIVE SNEAK PEEKS. **

**PLEASEEEEEEEE GO CHECK IT OUT! You don't even have to have a tumblr! Just ask an anonymous question and look at it every day or so, capiche?**

**Oh, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**MY FAVORITTE REVIEW GETS A _BIG _SNEAK PEAK!**


	23. Important AN

No, this is not a chapter, but it has an effing important message to get across.

I have gotten QUITE a few reviews telling me that since I am not updating, they are becoming "bored, loosing interest, and even TIRED" of my story.

Well do I have something to say to you.

To start off with, you don't even KNOW me. You don't know what's going on in my life to keep me from updating. For all you know, I could be fighting cancer. And oh boy, do I have perfectly good reasons why NOT to be updating. I have this little thing called a LIFE. I have friends, family, coaches, and teachers all to keep up with. I play 3 sports at once, work my butt off in all of them, get straight A's, have 4 siblings, live on a farm, wake up at 5,and continue to be social afterwards. I can barely get enough SLEEP, much less work on a chapter.

And reasons why this two months are different than any other? Let's start in February.

What if I told you it was my birthday? What if I told you it was valentine's day? What if i told you my math grade dropped drastically because of my dyslexia and I only had 2 tests to fix it? What if I told you I was doing COMMUNITY SERVICE as a tutor at a local drop-out elementary school? What if I told you it was spring break? What if I told you my parents were pushing me way past my limits? Emotionally and physically? What if I told you my mom hit me for the first time since 5th grade? What if I told you I talked my best friend out of suicide? What if I told you someone called me ugly and fat for the first time? What if I told you I tried out bulimia? What if I told you it scared me so bad, I stopped eating.

Would you ask me update my FanFiction story?

I didn't think so.

And also, I really don't have to write this story AT ALL. Period. There is no one holding a gun to my head and making me write. I could just stop writing all together! How would you feel then? Would you be bored with my story? Sick and tired of it? Loosing interest? Don't abuse it guys. This is a delicacy.

And also do you exactly know how it feels when you bring someone down? It hurts. I promise. You've probably felt it yourself. Do you know something about flames guys? Some people don't take flames well. Heck, some people don't even take constructive criticism well! But one thing about me, I don't take flames well. At all. If I can remember correctly, I even deleted all of my stories because of one. ALL OF THEM. I eventually reposted 2 out of the 6, but it hurt. morning I cried until I made myself sick and had to be sent home from school.

Are you completely happy inside that you completely ruined my spring break? I was having a nice time at the pool before I came back and saw the last review that set me over! Does it make you feel good inside? I really hope it doesn't. This site is for setting your imagination free; being yourself. Sometimes I wonder where it's gone.

I'm sorry if I'm being a little harsh, but as you know I've been through a lot lately. And this was not something that brought my mood up.

And now you have now witnessed my PMS pissed off rant. Be happy you were on that side of the internet. No other person has lived to tell the story.

But if you did not write me review saying you where loosing interest in my story because I wasn't updating, this is not for you. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. 99.9999999999% of you have written me WONDERFUL reviews and PMs that really made me smile, laugh, and cry. I love you guys so much and you remind me that there are actually good people out there in this big, angry world. You guys are the fuel that keeps me going in really bad times. I love every single one of you out there and would love to hear anything from you. If you guys are having any problems at all, feel free to come talk to me. Sometime it's good to talk to someone who's not there but still cares. It's the least I can do for all your extraordinary support.

And, I am happy to admit, the chapter is ALMOST done. I have a little bit of fluffy Percabeth to add, then it will be out in the open!

I love you guys. All of you.

Be strong.

Love,

The Artemis


	24. Chapter 24

**First of all, I want to thank all of you for your BEAUTIFUL support. Your reviews where extraordinary, making me laugh, cry, and smile. I'm one of those people who hides their pain with a smile, but it was bound to overflow and that one last review did the trick. This site is full of wonderful, extraordinary people who grow up and help others. So most of you won't be politicians ;P**

**Haha, but on a lighter note, I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER OUT! When I actually JUST finished the chapter, my iPad glitched, I thought I lost the entire thing. But thankfully I turned it of and back on and 3/4 of it was still there :D**

**So, about this chapter, get past the first part and it's fine. The first part is REALLY fast, but important. The rest of the chapter is mostly about Percy's emotions. Yes, he has FEELS. Hopefully it will let you get a little more in touch with Percy and understand him as a person a little better!**

**And, lastly...**

**AHHHHHHHHH WE HAVE ALMOST 2000 REVIEWS! *dies***

* * *

Silence.

The more the startling possibility ran through my mind, the more my eyes widened with shock.

The Legacies... _bad_? What was Annabeth saying?

The Legacies couldn't be bad! They _protected _Goode. They were like the police. They protected us and were good, but they also scared you at the same time; you were always looking over your shoulder if you were doing something wrong.

But, on the other hand, I could see where Annabeth was going. The Legacies took people and wiped them completely off the grid for doing something wrong.

... but what if the people _weren't _doing something wrong?

"What do you mean Annabeth?" Nico interrupted my thoughts.

Everyone turned to Annabeth. She nervously pushed her blonde curls behind her ear, her mind racing 1000 miles per hour.

"Well," she began, taking in a deep breath, "The theory first came to my mind when Sam went missing, but I quickly dismissed it; it seemed crazy. But as I kept thinking about it, it started to make sense," she looked around the room, "What if _Goode _is here to protect us from the _Legacies_?"

That clicked in my head.

Mr. Sedel told me if my ability got in the wrong hands they could use me. I realized what he meant now. The _Legacies _were the wrong hands.

I met Annabeth's gray eyes as they searched my face. I nodded at her, motioning to her that I agreed.

As I looked around the room though, our peers seemed to be more confused.

"Well, what is the story about the Legacies coming over from Greece to save us from the locals?" Grover asked, confusion masking his face.

"It's probably just a story Goode made up to not scare us," I explained, saying the first theory that came to my mind. I surprised myself at first, but quickly dismissed it as I saw the look Annabeth was giving me.

"Most likely," Annabeth agreed, flashing me a smile,"Because the Legacies are constantly here, Goode tells a story to keep us from becoming afraid."

Thalia's electric blue eyes narrowed, "Well then where do the Legacies take people?"

I glanced over at Annabeth, and our eyes met. I gave her a questioning look, but her face confirmed my fears.

"I'd rather not find out."

A nervous silence hung over our group as everyone let all that information sink in. This... this was a whole game changer. None of us were really that safe at all. All that was between us and the rest of the world was Goode itself. That sense of safety and security was slowly slipping out me, along with the rest of Goode as I thought about warm, cozy feeling I got when I first got here was turning ice cold fast. I could tell it was doing the same to my peers.

I looked up at my circle friends. They had been the first real friends I had ever had in my entire life, and as I looked at their worried and slightly scared faces, protectiveness took over me. I decided then and there I would make sure nothing would happen to any of them, even if I had to give up my own life.

* * *

I turned my face away from the stinging, bitter cold wind. Even with my jacket, the chilling cold still went straight to my bones, giving me no comfort as I walked down the sidewalks of Goode. I needed time to myself to think about everything that I had been through, everything that had been thrown at me lately. Barely anyone was outside in this frigid winter wind; they had enough sanity to stay inside in their warm, comfy cabins that I didn't feel safe in anymore.

I had thought about going to Annabeth to talk, but I thought better of it. She probably needed time away from people to think also. With that complicated brain of hers she was most likely too busy trying to fit the pieces together than listen to me.

As I walked past a giant oak tree, realization hit me.

I missed home.

I missed my comforting mother, our completely run down apartment, even the crazy Manhattan traffic that used to keep me up all night. Now that Goode had lost its glow, I found myself whole-heartedly yearning for home. Goode used to be my home, but the slightest things, like a dying flower or a crack in the cement, made me feel as though I didn't belong there anymore.

It wasn't just me that didn't belong here though. My friends didn't belong here either. Every time I thought about them individually, the more I found it odd that they where here. I knew they all had abilities, but there was something... wrong. Something very wrong.

All throughout my life I had felt as though I didn't belong anywhere. With my father leaving my mother so suddenly, no matter how much I loved it, I still didn't feel like I belonged at home. Yes, it was _home_, but it always reminded me of my messed up family life. And all the schools I went to... forget it. They were full of rich kids with lots of money and a perfect picket fence family. To survive through all of that, I had to make myself hard. I sometimes wondered if that had anything to do with my abilities.

The only place that ever gave me comfort was the water. Before I had no idea why, but then with my second ability, I understood. It was the only thing that I could really _control_. I was at the highest power there, leaving me with a relaxed feeling. Nothing could have gone horribly wrong, nothing could have been messed up. I was in control.

But as I thought more, I wasn't sure if I missed home or missed how things used to be. When I first came to Goode, it transformed me into a happy, normal teenager, befriending loyal people and watching movies and eating pizza like every other angst-filled teen on the planet.

Goode used to be magical, with the exotic birds in the Science building, the refreshing adrenaline rush in Combat, and even the warm, wanted feeling of Social and Environmental. But as I walked with my head down and my hands in my pockets in the stinging winter wind, that happy feeling all felt completely alien to me. Instead it was replaced with worry, fear, and danger.

Everything had slowly stacked up together as I spent my time at Goode. The files in my desk, the island, the Legacies, Daedalus... it was never-ending. I had Daedalus's cabin, Riptide, somehow that reporter Ruth knew I had files in my desk, Mr. Sedel lied about being friends with Daedalus, Legacies on the island, my second ability, Luke, Mr. Jones's daughter Sarah, Annabeth's ability... it was almost too much for me to process. No matter how hard I tried to piece it together, I couldn't find a big picture. Only time could tell what all of it meant.

I looked up at one of the giant stone castles that Goode had. Out of everything, there was one thing that I got out of all the confusion.

Annabeth.

When I first saw her in the Science building, I was completely mesmerized by her extreme beauty. Her startling gray eyes almost made me trip over my two feet. The way the crowd parted for her made me wonder. But never then did I imagine we would even be friends, much less where we were right then. I had earned her friendship, her trust, her heart, and there was no way in my entire life I would hurt it. Ever.

I could tell I had a lot to endure before I could get out of Goode, and I knew my friends would aid me whenever I needed it, as I would do for them. Loyalty was my weakness, no doubt about it. I would protect the ones I loved throughout all of their hardships; whenever they needed me, I would be there.

And I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach they would need me sooner than later.

A speck of white came gracefully floating in the air in front of me. I felt something cold lightly touch my cheek, but melt to a droplet on my warm skin, no matter how cold I felt. I knew exactly what it was. Lifting my head up to the sky, I watched as the clouds let out a peaceful blanket of white, intricate snowflakes lightly falling from above. An easy, relaxed sensation came over me as it does with any form of water. But I knew it was only temporary.

* * *

"PPPPPPEEEEERRRRRCCCCYYYYYY!"

I harshly jerked Annabeth's cabin door open, running in on full adrenaline.

After it had started snowing, I allowed myself to drift off, my body taking me where it wanted. When I was at the main house, a weird sensation came over me. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong. I sprinted home, only to hear Annabeth's icy screams calling my name from inside her cabin.

I took no time to survey the scene in front of me; I dashed across the room straight to the bed where I knew Annabeth lay, haunted with painstaking nightmares. Her skin was sweaty and feverish, her beautiful curls drenched as her faced writhed in pain. She let out out another cold scream as I pushed her sweaty curls off her forehead.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled,"Wake up!"

Another heartbreaking sob. I had never woken her up in mid-nightmare before, so panic was quickly clogging up my throat like a cotton ball.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled again desperately.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her harshly, fear seizing my brain.

Annabeth abruptly stopped mid-scream, her hand shooting up and seizing my wrist on her shoulder. Her beautiful gray eyes popped open with a fear-driven, crazed look in them. She tried to search my face, but that look of fear still dominated her features.

"Annabeth," I said softly," It's _me_."

After a moment, her eyes lit up with recognition. She reached up and clung to my neck for dear life, squeezing me until it was hard to breathe. I didn't care though; I held her just as tightly.

"Annabeth," I whispered into her ear," Annabeth, what_ happened_?"

"I-" she stuttered "I think I accidentally fell asleep."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was missing and just pulled her closer. Closing my eyes, I rested my cheek on her head.

"You can't do that, Annabeth," I whispered.

"It was an accident!"

"I know, I know," I reassured her, "Just promise me you'll try harder next time? Please?" I sighed, "You scared me to death."

She nodded.

"I promise," she whispered softly into my ear.

I pulled back, holding her from an arm's length away, searching her stellar eyes. They looked back at mine, the same sweet softness swirling through them.

I gently reached out for Annabeth's hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing it softly.

"Annabeth?" I asked gently.

I could feel Annabeth's thoughtful eyes search my face.

"Yes, Percy."

"Promise me one thing," I whispered softly.

She gave a light laugh, "Another?"

I smiled, looking up at her face. Her eyes sparkled, her skin glowed. All I could see in her was perfection.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I whispered softly, "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always be right there next to me, no matter what."

I looked up at her. Our eyes met, gray and green, both of us with compassion pumping in our veins. I belonged here. I belonged right here with Annabeth.

Annabeth reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, lightly resting her forehead on mine. Her eyes closed as she let out a slow breath, warmth tickling my cheeks.

"Percy?" She asked "Do you remember when I told you I wanted to be an architect? How I wanted to build something permanent?"

I nodded, recalling the conversation in her cabin.

"Well," she smiled, "I think I found it."

* * *

**Awwwwwwww that made me feel warm and fluffy inside XD**

**... and they've only been together for two days. **

**Haha when I was rereading the chapter I read over the part where Annabeth screams "PPPPPPPEEEEERRRRCCCCCYYYY!" in her sleep and I automatically thought, "Dude, shes having a BABY!" *sigh* I think I've been watching too many chick flicks...**

**And actually I've done A LOT of thinking about this story and have come up with ANOTHER plot twist! ANOTHER! And I haven't even finished all of my original ones! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**And actually another reason I haven't been updating is that late at night when I cant sleep, I've started writing what I call "writing junk". So I have this crazy original story idea that I think I'm going to save to publish later in life *squeal* and I have it all plotted out. So what writing junk is is pretty much me writing little snippets of the characters. Most of it isn't important to the big plot, but I think they're fun. It's nice to write a little piece and revise it until it's perfect rather than working on an entire chapter.**

**If you want a little snippet of one, PM me!**

**And also I've been able to follow my tumblr pretty well (let out a sneak peek or two) so if you want to check it out, look on my profile for the url!**

**And again my lovelies, thank you for supporting me throughout all of my hardships. I love you all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
